Hey Naya, lets write a fan fic!
by Ehlayah
Summary: Naya and Demi have become rather good friends since Demi Joined the show. But the two are having issues with Demi not having Many Lines or appearances for that matter. So they Write a Fan Fic to fulfill their needs. But where will this lead? Rated M for slight Smut , Language, and dark themes UPDATE: Made into a full fanfic)
1. Fact or Fiction

I was inspired to write this story by reading a few Demi/Naya fan fictions on this site. Most were directed on how Demi has almost no lines or appearances in Glee. The Pairing of Dani and Santana is Adorable and should be flaunted.

So with a little bit of my Humor I channeled my inner fangirl to create this ultimate fantasy involving the site that we all know and love, and the need for our favorite characters to get more action.

I dont own glee or Naya or Demi blah blah blah dont sue me :)

...

Lets write a fan fic.

Glee, the show that was every young performers dream. It was created for music, full of promise and full of life.

But like all good things, they come to an end.

It was announced that after the 6th season of the show there would be no more.

This was something Naya Rivera did not like a bit.

Before Glee Naya really didnt find her hitch. She felt so close to Santana, the character that she embodied. So close that it even made her end it with her most recent Boy toy. She wasnt out to many. Maybe to Lea and Chris. But she knew that her character had spilled into her personal life.

Not that it was a bad thing. After all, She got to kiss Demi Lovato.

She had kissed Heather, Countless times. But it was only a screen kiss. Hiding behind an arm, kissing the top of her lip, no chemistry, no emotion, just. A kiss. Honestly, she hated it.

Demi on the other hand, "Sapphic goddess." as her character Dani put it. Was not Heather, No. When she played her character. She got _in _to her character. The first real onscreen kiss they did the two had to retake about ten times. Not because there was no life between their lips. But because there was too much life.

Naya was dissapointed to find that the Director had decided to settle on a chaste kiss on the lips as not to 'upset' viewers.

A pity, because she sensed Demi was up for more as well.

Weeks went on, and 'Dani' seemed to become the MIA love interest of Santana. There was still hints that it was there, but Naya had s feeling that the writers purposefully kept them apart as not to sturr up too many emotions.

Not that that stopped Demi and Naya from hanging out.

At first it was to go over lines, then they'd share quips, Then they became friends. Naya and Demi had alot in common. Both enjoying the same music, same style of movies (Which were Horror flicks by the way) and both had a very sadistic way of having 'fun'.

Not sadistic like harmful. But they would often play pranks on their cast mates, often resulting in a youtube upload.

So Naturally, they were forced, by the cast mates and even support staff. To sign a form stating that their pranks would end.

This brought on much sadness by the two friends.

Our story begins inside Naya's Trailer, where the two were finishing up the remake of 'Let the right one in.' Naya complained about the fakeness of the movie, while Demi often shielded her eyes at random moments.

These moments were often triggers for Naya's teases, which were optimal opportunities for Demi to practice her Kidney punches.

"Hey!" Naya said shielding her side."Stop with the judo chops! I need those ribs to make some money with my sick dance moves!"

Demi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. The pout on her face was almost comical. "Yeah, well atleast you HAVE lines. What do i get. 5 per show? My Average is down, soon ya'll will kick me off the team."

Naya smirked. Patting the girl's shoulder. "Well, Season 6 is suppose to be almost entirely in New York. I suppose the fans will be seeing allot more of you soon Demi Dearest."

This brought on another Kidney shot which Naya expertly avoided.

"I said watch the goods!" Naya chirped.

"Yeah, well watch your mouth Rivera!" Demi shouted back!

The two glared at each other for a few intense seconds before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Once it Died down, Naya was the first to speak.

"Yeah, Seems like after our first on screen meeting the direcidiots thought it wise to keep us apart. To much fire to the rain i think." Naya said with a wink.

Demi shrugged, grabbing a pillow and holding it close to her body."Meh, They just dont understand good acting I guess. Gotta make em think its real."

_Acting._ Naya thought. _Wasnt acting to me. _ Naya shrugged dismissively. "They still should give ya some more lines. Not fair to have the famous Demi Lovato sitting on her laurels, waiting to be the last picked in Gym class."

This prompted a glare from the Sapphic Goddess herself. "Shove it Rivera!"

Naya chuckled, standing from the couch. Walking over to the kitchenette area, she brought over a laptop, plopping herself down hard next to the former Disney star. With a couple of clicks, she brought up Microsoft word.

"Well I Say we change that. Ever heard of Fan Fiction?" Naya said with a smirk.

Demi laughed. "Yeah! Its that site where fans can write out universes of their favorite movies, TV shows ,Etc... Theres a few of me in there when i was in Camp rock."

Naya rolled her eyes. "You have no Idea how many Britanna, or even Sanberry pairings there are of Santana. I tried to count once. Got lost at 100."

Demi gave the girl a laugh, grabbing at the laptop. "So what, Are we going to write a Fan Fic?"

Naya gave the girl a nod. "Yup, One filled with Santana and Dani Goodness. Written by the handlers themselves!" This comment set off a fit of laughter between the two friends.

"We should probably keep that part a secret." Demi said, laughter still in her tone. A s she spoke, her fingers seemed to click away at the keyboard. "First of all. We should think of a Username. Something simple, yet something that wouldn't draw the agency to us. "

Naya tapped her chin for a moment. "Oh! How about Dantanalovin!" She said with a snort.

Demi laughed in response."Or Saniwipes!" Her fingers still clicking on the keys.

Naya gave a grimace."Sounds like a disease. I'm down for Sanilovin though." She gave the girl a wink.

Demi chuckled. "Sanilovin it is!"

Demi had moved her way successfully through Explorer. Creating a Fanfiction account and setting it up like a crazed Dantana fan. They both created the perfect alias, NO ONE would think it were them.

Clicking on the Word processor. Demi handed the blank page to Naya."You start Naya, Seems like a Santana thing to do!"

Naya took the Laptop with a grin."How very Dani Like of you!"

Naya worked at the keys. Writing out Santana, it was weird, controlling Santana , not reading off a script. She could make her do whatever she wanted. Be whoever she wanted. Even keep her alive forever. She could see why Fans did such a thing, it brought them closer to their characters.

Naya sucessfully laid the scene inside of the loft, Rachel and Kurt were out doing Rachel and Kurt things..Probably singing a ballad in the streets with dancing Ferrets. This brought on an insane amount of laughter from Demi who snatched the Laptop from the Latina.

"Okay, Enough of you! I need some lines there missy!" Demi quipped .

Naya held up her hands in Surrender. "Your roll miss thang. I get the next page though."

Demi smiled, clicking at the keys."Oh fine!"

Naya sat on the couch, tapping her finger on her arm. She was curious at what the girl was writing, she tried to catch a peek, but Demi just shooed her away, stating 'its not your turn yet!'Naya proceeded to roll her eyes and continue her assult on her forearm with her index finger.

As the night went on, the two exchanged paragraphs, each writing for their characters. Naya was enjoying this, and she could see Demi was too. They had each other doing the most ridiculous things. For example; Demi had Dani practically pole vaulting off of the couch and doing a backflip on the table. While Naya had Santana cooking Fetticuine Alfredo while on roller skates.

All was fine and good, laughter rolled throughout the trailer. That was until Demi spoke up.

"Well, It wouldnt be a true Dantana fic without a little Smut for our readers." Demi said with a wink.

Naya did her best to hide her blush, but responded in what she thought was a normal tone."Yeah, stick to what the people want Demi Girl..."

Demi, with a evil grin, began the chapter;

_Dani brushed her hand along the Latina's arm, sparks ignighting from the touch. _

_ Gazing into Santana's golden brown eyes, she stood on her toes to meet her lips. The kiss was chaste, soft, and innocent. She could feel herself taking in the Latina's essence with every second passed._

Demi practically thrusted the Laptop into Naya's arms. "Santana's see who can get Checkmate."

Naya felt her lips go dry, her hands quivering slightly as she continued where the Demi Goddess that sat next to her left off.

_Santana felt her body tense at the touch. Her lips sealing the deal. Santana wanted her Sapphic goddess, more than she had ever wanted Brittany._

_ Her arms snaked around the woman's waist, forcefully pulling the smaller girl into her body. The kiss deepening with the pressure._

Naya handed the laptop back to Demi, who in return raised an eyebrow. "That the best you can do Rivera? Watch this. Poor Fan fic Santana wont know what hit on her!" Demi cracked her Knuckles, continuing to type where Naya had left off.

_Dani Stifled a moan, bringing up a hand to push on the back of the Latina's neck. Slipping her tongue passed her lips and into her mouth._

_ With each agonizing second, Dani ran her free hand along the other woman's side, lingering just above her pant seams with her fingers._

Demi handed the Laptop back, slinking into the couch. "And thats how its done Rivera. Your move." She said too sweetly.

Naya bit her lip, clicking the buttons quickly. She could feel her own need rising as she typed.

_Santana opened her mouth slightly, allowing her Goddess better access in her frenzy. Santana's hands slid up the girls back, squeezing at the clips that held Dani's bra in place._

_ She felt them pop, and the objects the feeble cloth was holding fall freely within her shirt. Biting the woman's lower lip. She gave her a playful growl._

Naya grinned, handing the Laptop over to Demi. "Check." She said triumphantly.

Demi seemed to be reading over the words Naya had written. Naya had sworn she saw the girl bite her lip. But shook it off.

Demi typed, things were getting heated in their little story, as well as inside of the trailer. Naya's breath caught a few times, reading the torment that Santana was enduring, having to write out her reactions as well as perform something of equal horror to Dani.

While Demi on the other hand, Seemed to push with her words. Her movements in the tale becoming more daring, more sultry.

It was at the part where the two lovers in the story laid in the bed, gazing at eachother's bodies where both of the girls come to a halt.

Naya gazed up at Demi, who in Return had a hungry look in her eyes. They stayed locked like this for what seemed like an eternity. Naya's mouth was slightly ajar, her eyes darting around to gaze at every inch of the smaller girl's figure.

Their movement was quick, almost Instant. Both of the Actress's met with their lips. Kissing each other feverishly. Their hands exploring eachother's clothed bodies. Naya gasped as the woman trailed soft kisses to the brim of her shirt line, then back up to her ear to flick at the lobe with her tongue.

Demi , the Goddess christened every inch of Naya's exposed skin with her kisses. Causing the girl to moan with pleasure. Naya's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head due to the building sensation in her body.

Demi smirked, nibbling on her skin. "I think we should write Fan Fics more often...Naya."

Naya breathed Heavily. Her voice coming out rough. "Fuck fan fics..."

Demi smirked, soon enough. The two melded into each other. Becoming lost in their fantasy. Their respective articles of clothing scattered across the floor.

Their night was blissful, almost like it had been written in an alternate universe.

...

Let me know what you all think! First roll at A Naya/Demi fan fic. Should i write a sequel?


	2. Yup, Fiction

Okay, So i have been Challenged to write on with the Naya an Demi Fan fic. I honestly dont know how long i can keep it going. I havent had a great track record with finishing fics :)

So heres what i'll do. I will actually TRY to write this out. Know that with each Chapter, it might be the series last.

I pretty much wrapped up the 'one shot' with the last post. But as we know all you need is a little creativity to strike a flame.

So let the Challenge Begin!

I dont own Naya or Demi, nor do i Own Glee. Blah blah blah no Suey please :)

...

Last night was Perfect, Last night was amazing. Last night was...was...

All a dream.

Demi Lovato woke on the couch of Naya Rivera. The girl was curled up on the other side of her, Fully clothed in the set she wore the day before, blanket wrapped around her tightly. She must have fallen asleep during the movie...

It was all a dream...Everything. The tension, the Fan fic, the sex... Everything. The thought depressed the smaller girl. The truth of the matter was , she was insanely attracted to the Latina. She had been since she first started watching Glee.

Yes, Demi Lovato was a Gleek. A hard core Gleek. But not for the songs or the story. No. She was a Gleek because of Santana Lopez. Because of Naya Rivera.

She watched the seasons, studying her 'celebrity crush' like a college class. She could see the pure talent in the woman. Everything from her ability to act, to her voice.

She knew deep down she wanted to hear that voice singing out her name as they laid in a blissful ,passionate embrace.

Demi had watched Santana grow, Going from the less than chaste cheerleader, to the love interest of Brittany . She had to admit, seeing the character becoming what she had hoped was a treat...But. It made her sick at the same time.

Yes, Santana was a lesbian. A lady lover, but it was all an act. There was no chemistry between Brittany and Santana. Or rather, Naya and Heather. It was all fabricated to slate the need for a lesbian couple on the show. Most of the fans were fooled. But Demi had her fair share of lady lovers , they wernt even trying. Demi made a promise to herself there and then.

If she ever had the chance she would show her what it was really like to be kissed by a woman.

Needless to say, her chance came. Her Agent called her one afternoon as she sat in her L.A Apartment. Asking her if she would be Avaliable to play a character on the hit series.

Demi didnt even wait for her agent to tell her what her role would be. She said yes.

The next few weeks after that were a blur. She not only would be on Glee, but she would be playing the love interest of Santana Lopez , a Girl named Dani. Her heart nearly beat from her chest at the news , she almost had a Heart Attack. This, would be interesting.

Meeting the Glee cast was not what she expected. She expected Diva's and Vanity. When in reality she was met with a very tight knit group who welcomed her like a lost friend. It was a breath of fresh air.

She was, however. Very pleased to find that Naya Rivera was allot like her on screen character. Very confident, very proud , and absoultley stunning.

There was only one issue. Naya Rivera had a Boyfriend. Some low level Rapper that took up almost 90% of the time when she was not in the studio. She never even bothered to learn his name, it wasnt worth her time.

That all changed in the beginning of the 5th season when Dani was introduced. This was her chance, her chance to prove something , her chance to sweep the Latina off her feet and carry her in her arms like a prince.

The scene was suppose to be simple. She was to sing here comes the sun with Naya , walk with her , flirt with her ,then kiss her before they left.

But of course, she was never one to follow orders.

It all started with her earlier lines. They were suppose to read ;

**Dani: **_"any chance of you guys getting back together?"_

**Santana: **_"I love her, but no. Thats over."_

**Dani: **_"Well, some things are better off left in the dust, perfect time to start over."_

But Demi didnt like the sound of the lines. They were too preachy. They wernt real enough. So it came out:

**Dani: **_"Well, I think its for the best...What I think is, you need a 100% Sapphic Goddess..."_

The raw emotions Demi saw in Naya's eyes were enough to send her over the edge. She was shocked , her face was priceless. She nearly choked on her knew Demi's lines, and could hear the slight growl in the smaller girl's tone. But Naya , being the amazing actress she was , saved it. Sticking to the plan to make up an excuse to get away to confront Lea.

_Nailed it._ Demi thought to herself. Smirking at the girl from across the set. Her little impromptu ad lib may have brought these two characters closer than the writers originally intended. Not that Demi gave two shits about the writers. She was rather enjoying the vibe her cast mate omitted.

So about that Kiss.

Again it was suppose to be Glee simple. Which by definition was a few seconds, not too long, not too short, slightly lingering and rather boring. Demi would have none of that.

The first of the ten shots was energetic. Demi had wrapped her hand around the latina's waist mid kiss, burying herself into the woman's mouth. She was told that the Director had yelled 'cut' atleast three times before the two separated.

The other 8 shots were similar. Though each attempt brought on a braver push from Naya. She could tell that Naya was used to mediocrity with Heather ,that this was something new and pleasurable. Even once feeling the girl's tongue plunge between her lips to deepen the lip lock.

Demi almost lost it there and then,wishing to drag the Latina into the closest enclosure to fuck her senseless.

But of course, they were broken apart by the damn Director. He was annoyed, she could tell. But it was worth it. The mixture of confusion and need in the girl's eyes was worth every word brought upon by mister film guy.

They called for a break, rewriting the script. Demi was secretly glad for the stoppage, it gave her enough time to cool herself off. Another episode like that, she didnt care WHO was in the room or if they were filming or not. It would have turned into Glee X-rated edition.

When they returned, she was annoyed to find that Dani was to simply peck Santana on the lips, and hop away.

Not wanting to stir any more feathers, Demi complied. But the need was still in the Latina's eyes even with the short and abrupt feather-like kiss.

She had her. Demi knew it.

When Naya broke up with Wannabe a week later, Demi's heart skipped. Worlds were colliding and she was in the center.

They had became friends in the short time that knew each other. Even through the tragedy of Cory's death and the show's Hiatius. Their friendship only seemed to grow.

Demi had helped her through this , She didnt know Cory that well. But Naya had been friends with him since the beginning. It was hard , she knew that , and she would be there for her friend...

The shows started back up, and Demi noted her rather lax amount of screen time. She wondered if it was due to her display months before. It made her sad, mad , annoyed , disgusted... Santana and Dani had already gained a huge following. Hell even Fan Fiction was having a field day with the Cannon pairing. Why couldnt the writers see that?

Which brought her to this moment. Watching the Latina sleeping next to her, curled into a ball. She was adorable.

Demi slipped from under her own set of blankets, careful not to wake the dark angel next to her. The dream itself had made her tense , it took everything for her to not jump to sleeping woman where she laid.

She walked along the decked out trailer. It was like a mini suite. Most people she suspected could live in here if given a chance.

Thats when she spotted it. A small folded Laptop laying on the table. The one from her dream, Naya's laptop.

Biting her lip, she walked over to sit at the table, opening up the device. As she did, the screen lit up.

So Naya never turned off her laptop, leaving it plugged in. Didnt she know thats how hackers can burrow into your database?

Demi shook her head ,laughing to herself.

She clicked along the keypad expertly , she was quite good with computers after all. When she was not recording or filming, she was known to be one who indulged in online RPG' it helped her escape her fame life, there she could be anybody. There she didnt have to hold up some sort of image. She could be herself.

Logging into her email, Demi scanned it for anything important._ Junk, junk, Junk...Tree hugging goats? Probably a Virus... Chris inviting me out for drinks and Italian. Might take him up on that...Junk..._

Her eyes hovered at a message from 'FanFiction' She double clicked, scanning the words.

_Hello Anteegod,_

_ We see you have not been active for quite some time. So here is a friendly reminder that we miss you! Log on and give the world of Fantasy another go._

Demi's mouth went dry. It was a sign. The Fan Fiction gods were calling to her. She had never actually written a Fan Fic before. Mostly just made the screen name to comment on stories she read. But this, this was too much.

She glanced over at Naya, who was still asleep on the couch. Taking a breath, she signed in.

It was pretty much empty. Nothing was in her inbox , nor were there any Alerts of recently updated stories. It was pretty much a ghost name, all but forgotten until now. First thing was first. A new name. That was easy.

She went over to the settings section, typing in her new name, hitting enter softly. It took a second before she heard the slight ping of "Mail Motha fucka" from her email account.

Another FanFiction email laid in wait for her. The subject read.

"Fan Fiction Alert: Your name has been changed; Sanilovin."

Demi grinned at this. She didn't dare start her fan fic on Naya's computer. If she ever found the raw copy in Microsoft word , She would have a panic attack.

' Demi logged out of her email, shutting down the girl's computer. Last thing Naya needed was a virus. She gathered her belongings and silently headed back to the hotel she was staying at. Fully prepared to start writing as soon as she got her hands on her own Laptop.

...

The sun hit Naya's eyes , causing her to swear in protest. She tried to cover them but the rays simply threatened to blind her through the sheets.

Grumbling, she threw them off her, she expected to see Demi curled up on the other side of her. Maybe even with her. But the scene was all but that.

Demi's belongings were gone, and so was the Goddess herself.

Naya bit her lip, letting out a sigh. Demi had fallen asleep during the movie , Naya couldn't help but watch her , she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to the girl and wake with Demi in her arms. She made her feel things she had never felt for any woman before. It honestly scared her, because she had no clue how the other girl felt about her.

Stand up, she retrieved her blankets, folding them both in neat squares. Looking at her clock, she grimaced. Rehearsal was in an hour , and currently she looked like she got into a fight with a wombat and lost.

Naya had allot of preparation to do.

...

So this is fun :) Lets hope this lasts! -Crosses fingers- Erm. I mean CROSSOVERS xD!


	3. Published works

Okay so, Obsessed with this Pairing now (Thanks guys...Thanks...)

Fan Fiction has always been my first writing love. I know my grammar and Punctuation isn't the best. But were not Professionals here. We write what we feel we should write. None of us are editors and we all make mistakes and do our best to not butcher our words.

I know i've had comments in the past that have driven me from finishing a fic because 'people dont want to read the grammar and spelling mistakes'.

If you are one of those, you dont have to read my stories. But if you are in it for the storyline and not to tare it apart. Then by all means Read on :) I do this for me , and for the joy of those who want to see how the story will ultimately end.

Cheers! Now on with the Fics!

I dont own glee, Demi, Naya or other stuff. Suing is not fun so dont do it :)

...

Demi stared at the 6 pages she wrote on the publishing page of Fan Fiction. Her hand hovering over the 'create story' button. The summery was written, the tags were all set. All she had to do was click Publish.

Countless scenarios echo'd through her mind. Naya finding out and humiliating her, the cast mates on set rejecting her , tabloids getting ahold of it and ruining her name.

Although she would have to admit. It couldnt be as much of a train wreck as Miley Cyrus.

But this was something she needed to do. Fan Fiction was made for the fans to write out their thoughts and stories. She just so happened to be ONE of the characters she wrote about. It made things more complicated , but also made it more exciting.

With a twitch of her finger, she clicked the Publish button, exiting the screen.

She didnt expect the response that the story would receive.

Her Email Ping sounded throughout the room. Reviews were sprouting across her email. People really responded well to the story Demi had created. One even stated:

"_Its like your channeling the Characters themselves! Keep it up we want more!"_

If only they knew.

Demi chuckled at the thought before her high was brought to a halt by a rather abrupt knock on the door.

Demi let out a small squeak of surprise at the sudden intrusion , shooting a glare at the door of her hotel room. "What the hell do you want?!" She screamed to whomever was on the other side.

"Well, I thought you might want to go over lines today at Rehearsal. " Naya's voice said from behind the door. "Or are you not up for it? Scary movies giving you Nite mares and all."

Demi felt her face flush scarlet. Naya was here- OH SHIT! She had rehearsal! She was so preoccupied with this Fan Fic that she had completely forgotten about going over lines with the Latina. "Shit! I forgot! Hold on, not quite ready yet..." Her hands clicked off of her email, Logging off her name on Fan Fiction, and ran to the door to open it.

Per Normal, Naya looked radiant. Her hair was still wet, probably had just taken a shower. Small beads of water were trailing down the side of her neck. Demi couldn't help but stare, how badly she wanted remove the beads off with her tongue...

Naya crossed her arms, her brow was raised in amusement. "I see you haven't taken a look at yourself in the mirror today."

Demi frowned, crossing her arms with a pout. " Well, no. I just woke up a few minutes ago, I was checking my Email."

Naya waved her hand dismissavly "Do what you gotta do. We've got a little bit of time. And if we show up late, who gives a damn. They cant exactly start without us." She gave the girl a small smirk.

Demi stared at the girl in her doorway. Her jaw locked to the side.

Naya crossed her arms, Tapping her foot. "Gonna Invite me in? I promise I wont bite. Not that I need an Invitation. I'm not some teenaged Vampire after all. Or did you miss that with all your eye covering?"

Demi rolled her eyes at the woman in her doorway ,stepping aside. She was Referencing the movie the pair had watched last night. Demi couldn't help it. She loved horror movies , but excessive blood really made her queazy.

Naya walked in ,glancing around the hotel room. Clothes were scattered just about everywhere. It made her wonder if the girl had any sense of organization. Not that she was one to talk. But this was a bit excessive. "Need a maid Lovato? Looks like you could use it."

The smaller girl was shifting through her clothing, picking out a comfortable pair of pants and shirt. "Shut it Rivera..."

...

Naya , although she did not show it , was completely nervous. She had admitted to herself that she had hidden feelings for her cast mate. Being in her hotel room, alone with her , her appearance being nothing less than cute in a 'just rose out of bed' kind of way...It was maddening.

_ Did i really just tell her I didnt bite?_ She thought to herself. _Really Rivera, you might as well have just said 'i vant to suck your blood' in a really cheesy romanian accent._

The smaller girl had moved to the side, letting her in. Naya fought back the urge to bite her lip , or worse. Bite Demi's . For some strange reason, Demi was acting strange, even a little shy. She couldn't quite place her finger on the reasoning.

Naya took a seat on her spare bed, watching the flustered girl gather her clothing. "Hurry it up cupcake. Or Lea and Darren are going to track us down and pull us out of here by our ears."

Naya could hear Demi grunt in frustration. "Well, They can WAIT. I need to take a shower. I have Essence of Popcorn and butter lathered on my skin due to our food fight last night."

Oh yeah, the great popcorn war of 2014. Many kernels lost their lives that night. They should have held a service in their memory.

Naya tried her best to act bored and annoyed, laying down on the bed. Her hands resting on the back of her head. "Fine, But im blaming it on you why were late."

Demi grumbled something incoherent, Dissapearing into the bathroom. Seconds later, Naya heard the familiar sounds of water pattering against the tub. The door to the bathroom closed , muffling the sound slightly.

The next minute that went by was Agonizing. All she needed to do was open that door, join the girl in the shower. Confess her feelings with her actions. Rehearsal could wait, this she wanted, No NEEDED to do. She rose, making her way to the door, her hand hovered over the knob. All she needed to do was twist it, the door would open , and this game of maybe and if's would come to a conclusion...her hand touched the doorknob. The coldness of the metal bringing her back to her senses.

No, Not here. Not now. This wasn't the right time. Not when they had people waiting on them. She slunk back to the bed, plopping down. Resting her open palms on her knee's , she looked at her hands. The background sound of the shower filled her mind, ensnared her senses, made her mouth run dry. She wanted Demi, that was that.

Santana would have marched into the bathroom and taken the girl there and then. But Naya? Naya Rivera couldnt make such a bold move. She may have played queen thing. But in real life, she was not as in control as she seemed.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Lifting her head, she opened them, noticing a glowing screen on the girl's desk.

She became curious, rising from her perch. Walking over to the open laptop, she found the screen to be opened to an almost all white page. There were blue trims along the edges with small black lettering littering the page as it seemed to be separated in columns.

"Fan Fiction?" Naya asked no one in particular. Her eyes scanned the page, it was a Glee fan page. It was full of stories seemingly written by others using characters from the show. Naya smirked. So this is what Demi did in her free time. Read this fan fiction.

Naya clicked on the first story entitled _**"The Demon and the Demi god."**_

She was surprised to find it to be something called a AU. or Alternate universe. Both Dani and Santana starred in the story, but they were transported from New york , to a battle of some sorts, where Santana was a Demon, and Dani was a Demigod brought in to stop her from doing bad. She read on, in the end. She found both Dani and Santana had ended up together by the end, lost in each other.

The thought made Naya's cheeks burn.

Quickly clicking the back button, Naya returned to the page she was originally on. _**"The Demon and the Demi god."**_ was highlighted purple. Which could only mean that it had previously been read. Curious, Naya scanned the page, looking for anything that was highlighted in the dark purple.

All were blue, aside from one.

_**"You give my heart a break."**_

Naya laughed, this writer's name was Sanilovin.

"Gee, I wonder what this story could be about." She said sarcasticly before clicking the title. At first, she thought it was another Santana and Dani piece. When she caught a name, Her name, Her REAL name.

This story wasn't about Santana and Dani. This story was about Naya and Demi. Demi had been reading this?

Naya scrolled down, reading every word . The story was simple. Demi and Naya were living together on set. They were friends, but Naya wished to be more. Secretly so did Demi.

_If only that were true._ Naya thought to herself, continuing to read the story.

The story itself was very well written. Even if it was only one chapter. The Author seemed to capture the two almost perfectly, from the way Demi poked at the middle of her brows when she was nervous, To the way Naya herself picked at her fingernails when she was Anxious.

It was like she was watching herself in her mind , it was Eerie. Too close to home in allot of ways. It was almost as if the Author knew them , and was writing a script for them to preform.

Naya felt her breath catch as the fictional Demi passionately kissed Naya. The description was, unreal. It went down to the way their lips molded as the two locked in a frezy of lust, to the way their bodies conformed to each other in their embrace.

"Like they were made for each other." Naya read aloud. She thought on those words. _Made for each other._

"What are you doing?!"

Naya jumped, Demi had emerged from the bathroom. Fully dressed with her hair in a makeshift turban to dry. She could see the color had left the smaller girls cheeks. This brought upon a grin by the Latina.

"Oh , you know." She droned. "I got bored, saw your laptop open , So i snooped around...You catching up on some reading Demi Girl?"

Demi's cheeks glew a deep shade of red. She practically stormed over, her face falling when she saw what page the Latina was actually on. She took a breath."Yeah, well. Research. "She stammered. "Sometimes these...Fan fic authors have some good ideas..."

Naya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You mean to tell me little Demi Lovato read Fan Fics for ideas?"

Demi's face burned with embarrassment. It was adorable. Naya loved that shade on her cheeks, she would have to do this more often.

"Yeah? So what! Its not like I get many lines to compare personalities. This helps me get in the zone..." Demi blurted out.

Naya rolled her eyes. "Whatever Lovato. Just Admit your a Geek and get it over with."

Demi grunted in frustration , she reached out to close the laptop screen, but Naya pushed it beyond her reach.

Naya wiggled her finger. "Nope, Sorry Demi girl. I haven't finished reading it yet. I want to find out if Naya makes a move on Demi or not." She said, throwing the girl a wink.

Demi glared at Naya, grabbing for the Laptop. "Come on Naya! Its nothing, just a stupid story! Its not even important!"

Naya chuckled, pushing at the girl to keep her away from the object she desired. "Oh come on Demi, i just want to read the rest! This Author seems to have tapped into my awesome Godlike side. I want to see if Godly Naya gets the girl."

Demi still reached for the laptop, but the feeling of the girl's hands that were holding her back made her weak in the knees. Gods, merely touching the girl ignited a flame in her core. It took everything in her power to hold onto her feeble bit of sanity.

Naya laughed, feeling the force leaving the girl's body. "Chill out Demi, its just a story...though..." In a swift motion, Naya pushed the smaller girl over, causing her to land on the messy bed. "If you want ideas, we could practice, make it more real for the viewers."

...

Demi fell back onto the bed with a thud. Naya was close, too close. It was agonizing and wonderful at the same time. Demi fought to regain her composure, her acting skills coming in handy. Her hair had unraveled from the towel turban , and laid messily on the bed. Both of the Latina's hands rested on her shoulders, holding her firmly on the bed. She opened her mouth to throw a witty retort, but found she was speechless.

This position, their closeness, their eyes locked on each other. It was driving her over the edge. Soon, if Naya didnt release her. She would live out the Fantasy she had written in the story. For some reason, she had a feeling Naya sensed that as well.

Demi stopped fighting back, laying on the bed in surrender. She reached up with her hands, covering the Latina's with her own. Her eyes filled with need.

Naya simply stared at her, she seemed to have a very confused look on her face as her eyes darted from the girl's hands, to her lips, then back to her eyes.

Naya was moving closer, her lips parted slightly. Feet turned into Inches, Inches turned into centimeters. She felt the Latina;s body lay on top of her own. The heat in her body rising. One of the Latina's hands slipped free from the smaller girl's grasp. Stroking her hair, twirling a strand between her fingers.

Demi couldn't take the tension anymore, she grabbed the wrist that was twirling her hair, bringing it to her lips. She did not kiss the flesh, she held it there, inhaling her scent. She closed her eyes, her mind was shutting down, and her body was taking over.

Naya retracted her hand from the girls lips, lowering herself further. Their lips were a breath apart. Both staring at each other with such intensity you could cut it with a knife.

Both girls seemed to be reluctant to make the final move. The breeze from their breath colliding into each other as their breath seemed to become one...

There was a loud crashing Knock at the door. "Demi?! Naya?! You two better not be planning something! Get out here your an hour late! We need to go over lines before the shoot!"

It was Lea's voice. Of course it was Lea...Who ELSE could destroy such a perfect moment. Both the women groaned, standing reluctantly. Every so often, shooting the other a playful glance as they gathered their scripts.

They left the Hotel, Lea had taken it upon herself to tell the pair how irresponsible they were , and how this was a VERY important turning point in the series and how they had to be 100% committed to practices and not pranks!

But Neither one of the girls were really listening. The glances they stole from each other told another story entirely. They didn't have to say what each other was thinking.

Round two would be interesting.

...

I was going to drag out the Demi / Naya Denial thing a little while longer. But honestly their chemistry is too strong for me to keep them apart any longer.

So heres the question. Naya doesnt know that Demi is the author of the story she had just read. Whats going to happen when the Latina finds out?

I also must apologize. I finished this at 2AM . Why? Because I couldn't stop writing.


	4. Tags dont lie

Three god damn lines. Thats all she got, 3 damn lines . Demi was getting sick of this shit. How the hell was this suppose to work if all the writers did was put the two in one scene together? It was ridiculous.

The only thing that kept things interesting was that Santana was to call her a Traitor , then peck her on the lips lovingly.

After the past hour, It was Extremely hard for the smaller girl to do . It was a good thing it was 'at the end of the episode.' Though Demi wished it would just happen now.

Demi watched as Naya ran over her lines with Lea , both of them were suppose to be 'hating on eachother' after Santana got the part of Rachel's under study in Funny girl .Despite the Latina's random glances directed at the smaller girl. She managed to keep in character for most of the time. Only once did she slip up.

Rachel had been going through Santana's panty drawer, looking for candles seeing at one point in time this was her candle drawer. When Santana was suppose to 'catch' her in the act. There they were suppose to exchange some mindless banter about how they were the only real 'girl friends' that each other had. The new 'trio' as Kurt Dani and Starchild called themselves were going to enter for rehearsal. And Dani and Santana were to share a short, but cute exchange.

Demi seemed flustered, she couldn't much handle the girl's lips on her own at the moment. Naya could sense this.

"Your a traitor." Naya said with a small smile, pecking the girl on the cheek.

Naya thought that would make the tension better, in fact it only made it worse.

Demi slightly bit her bottom lip, her hand unconsciously, but slightly brushing up against the girl's leg. She felt the Latina shudder. No more words were suppose to be said, but Naya growled out in a low , sultry tone. "See you later." She caught herself , the look on her face reminded her they were in Rehearsal, and not alone. "-Dani..." She added abruptly.

Demi smiled, giving her head a nod. She knew the meaning. The Latina walked away, assumingly to talk her lines over with Lea. Leaving Demi to gaze at her dreamingly. Okay, best three lines ever.

...

He didn't know what the two girls were thinking. Did they actually think they were fooling anyone with this shy display of flirting? Well, Maybe the Straight ones. But not him, he had seen this too many times...

Chris Colfeir had seen many of relationships. Hell, he matched most of them. He was ,after all. Allot like his character Kurt on Glee. These two have given off the lesbian Magnet vibe since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Why they just hadn't given in a taken the leap was beyond him. But it was beginning to take a bit from the show, and he. As the resident Gay boy match maker. Found it his job to either bring them together. Or to suppress their tendencies enough to make the two work together and stop eye fucking on set.

The thought itself made him want to vomit, the woman body was a beast he did not want to get acquainted with.

"Hey Demi." He said far too innocently.

Demi's head seemed to snap up at him, her eyes flittering away from the Latina reluctantly. She cleared her throat. "Yeah Chris, Urm. Whats up?"

Chris crossed his arms, staring at the girl. This was either going to be very hard. Or very easy. "Did you get my Email? About Italian?"

The way the girl's eyes widened signified that she did, but that something was also attached to that memory. He would have to find out what.

"Y-Yeah." She stammered. "And drinks too right? God knows i like a good Sex on the beach."

Chris shot a glance at Naya who had been talking with Lea. She had heard it, her mouth was hanging slightly, blinking like a mad woman. He tried his best not to chuckle.

"Well, Lets make it lunch and happy hour. Lea and Naya still got a bit to go over, and well. Lea and Myself already went over everything that involved us in your absence. " He made sure to have an undertone of knowing in his voice. It was subtle, but he saw the Smaller girl caught on. _Good job Ms Lovato. We might be able to save you yet._

Demi chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously. "Okay, Fine. Where to flame pants?"

Chris laughed at the horrible name. It was meant as an playful insult. He knew it, but his mission was set. He needed to play the Hero. "Well, I was thinking Di pasquels. over on Abbot. I hear they have a nice lunch menu and its pretty decreet." Again, hinting to the woman that they wouldn't be overheard.

Demi nodded slowly. "Fine Fine...Hey Lea! Naya! Chris is taking me out for lunch. Catch you two later!" She yelled, standing from her stool.

Chris nodded, shirking to himself. _Very good force is strong in this one._

...

_Theyre leaving? Why the hell are they leaving?! _Naya thought in panic. _"We have 3 hours before the shoot, I wanted to talk to Demi. Okay well not talk...Well maybe a little talk..."_

Lea rolled her eyes, watching the girl follow Chris and Demi with her eyes. "So when are you going to tell her." She asked innocently.

Naya shot a glare at Lea. No, she was NOT doing this. "I dont know what your talking about-"

"Bull shit Naya." Lea said with a smile that reached her eyes. "I see the way you look at her, its like a lost puppy following its master. Though...It doesn't even compare the way she looks at you." Lea returned to her script, reading over a few lines silently.

Naya slammed her hand on the table. "I look at her normally, like you look at her. Shes Demi Lovato for god's sake! Shes already a legend in comparis- Wait what do you mean the way she looks at me?" Naya cut herself off, blinking. The last part of Lea's words sinking in.

"Its not a secret that you broke up with Sean after meeting Demi. I'm surprised the tabloids wernt all over it to be honest. Maybe they just didnt catch it, but we did. " She stopped herself looking back up at Naya. " Chris and I being that we that is. " She took a dramatic breath. "We havent talked about it of course, but just know. Its bound to happen. Weather its you making the first move. Or Demi making the first move. " She rolled her eyes. "Although Demi has made moves, MANY moves. You just didn't bite. " She said with a wink.

Naya rolled her eyes. Moving over to the couch, she plopped down. "I've never been with a woman Lea. Especially someone like her. On screen, its different. Its an Act. Here...In real life, its raw , its emotional. Hell, yesterday I was reading a Fan Fic about Demi and Myself, that Demi had been reading and I nearly-"

Lea's head shot up. "Demi was reading a fan fic? About you two? Not about Santana and Dani?"

Naya quirked a brow, staring at the girl. "Yeah, So-"

Lea clapped her hands together, obviously excited. "This is perfect!" As quickly as the words escaped her mouth, she rushed over to the coat rack. Pulling out a bejeweled pink laptop from a bag.

Naya glared at the sparkling laptop, wondering how Lea wasn't blinded. "Really Lea...I think it needs more puke."

Lea frowned, Opening the laptop. "Quiet! Were going to write a fan fic. Actually..." She thrusted the Laptop at the Latina , Microsoft word open. "YOUR going to write her a fan fic. She reads them right? She'll see it. When she does , and she finds out it was you...Oh this will be ADORABLE!" She clapped her hands together a few times, squinting her eyes with excitement.

Naya stared at the screen, blinking a few times. "Write a...I dont even know how?!"

Lea waved her hand. "Then go on that Site and ASK. You said there was one that Demi liked, one that she read. Do you remember the username?"

Naya didnt need to think. The name was so ridiculous , how could she forget. "Yeah, Sanilovin. But what does that have to do with anythin-"

Lea snatched the laptop, opening up Explorer, and going onto fan fiction. Naya crossed her arms, quirking a brow. "What!" Exclaimed Lea. "I like reading them too!"

Naya rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one who doesn't."

Lea didnt look up from the screen, clicking away."Probably."

Naya grumbled, tapping her fingers on her arm impatiently. "What are you doing Lea..."

Lea held up a hand. "Its...Magic Naya. Let the master work..." She continued to click away. Suddenly assaulting the keys. After what seemed like 15 minutes Lea cleared her throat.

_"Dear Ms Lovin. I am writing you to inform you that I enjoy your work! Recently I have been wanting to confess my feelings to my crush. She is allot like Demi Lovato and you seem to channel her so well! I thought about writing her a Fan Fiction of my own to confess my feelings and make her notice me. If you could respond to me Via Razorhair I would appreciate it! Thank you!" _Lea read out loud.

"DONT YOU DARE SEND THAT!" Naya screamed, lunging for the laptop.

Lea cackled evilly. Hitting the send button. She had left that in an Anonymous review for the author to read. "There! Now we wait!"

Naya sneered. "I really hate you sometimes Lea."

Lea could on grin. "Giving you some Ideas Naya. Doesnt hurt to ask."

...

Demi and Chris arrived at Di pasquels a few minutes after they left via Cab. As Chris had said, It was small, nice , and reminded her allot of breadsticks on set. She had never eaten there, or Dani had never eaten there. But the Description of the eatery was not kind. She hoped this place was better.

Christ ordered a White Wine and a plate of sausage spaghetti. , Demi fought the urge to make a comment about this. She , on the other hand, order Chicken Alfredo with a Virgin Pineapple upside down cake as a drink. Chris could only shake his head.

"If you were a man i think that your drink tastes were a bit fruity." He said with a chuckle.

Demi laughed nervously. As they waited for their food, it was uncomfortably silent. Demi couldnt look up at her Cast Mate , as if afraid she did something wrong.

"Well this is different. Demi Lovato at a loss for words...Now. Demi, tell me. How are you planning on Asking out Naya?" Chris asked curiously.

She knew it, Chris knew everything. She silently swore to herself. "How long have you known?"

Chris laughed, The waiter placing their drinks on the table and walking away. Picking up his glass, Chris swirled the contents slowly, his his other hand holding his chin as his elbow propped his head up. "Its Obvious Demi, You two have so much Sexual Tension I'm surprised it isn't bottled and sold as a stimulant."

Demi couldn't help but laugh at that, then let out a sigh. " What do i do Chris? She hasnt come out, how do we even know if she likes lady parts?"

Chris could only stare at her. "She likes yours, she cant stop staring at them."

Demi quirked a brow, crossing her arms. "Oh?"

Chris covered his face with his palm. "Yes, It is disturbing half of the time. I once had to leave the room to vomit. Images are not a good thing of you two."

Demi smiled. "It still doesnt mean shes a lesbian. "

"Labels arnt everything Demi." Chris said seriously. "Thats the problem in todays society. Your Black, your white, your Asian , your Mexican. " he took a breath. "Straight, Gay , Bi , Lesbian, even transsexual." He paused on his words. "Labels destroy things. Put things in boxes to be categorized."

"But your gay." Demi stated.

Chris rose his glass. "Damn right I am, but I dont let that define who , or what I am."

Demi gave a small nod with her head. "Alright, So she likes lady parts. Or, likes MY lady parts..." Her breath hitched at the thought. "Anyways...What do I do? I dont want to come on too strong, but i dont want to feel like this anymore. Being afraid to touch her, to go too far. "

Chris rose his hand pointing at the girl."Theres your problem. Demi dearest. You are a beautiful, and talented woman. Naya , weather she admits it or not. Broke up with Sean because you came along..."

"So thats wannabe's name..." She grumbled.

Chris stared at her. "Wannabe?"

Demi shrugged. "Didn't think it was worth my time to learn his name."

Chris grinned evilly. "Some one's Jealous...How cute."

The Girl glared at Chris, sticking out her tongue like a child. Just then, her pocket buzzed. The ringtone suggested it was her email. "Hold on Chris, Got an Email." She pulled out her phone, It was another review from Fan fiction. Cripes, that story had gotten allot of hits in the day it had been up. She tapped it, reading the message. How sweet.

"Whats going on? Anything Dire?" Chris asked curiously.

Demi shook her head. "No, Just a review from a fanfiction I wrote last night." She clasped her hand over her mouth. She could get in serious trouble for writing one with the agency.

Chris laughed, Snatching the phone from the girl. " A Fan Fic Eh? Well. Lets see what they wrote..."

Chris scanned over the message, his eyes narrowed, then widened in surprise. "No Way...This is rich!"

Demi blinked, utterly confused by the boy's reaction. "What? What is it?"

Chris held the phone in front of Demi, A smug look on his face. "The Email. Don't you recognize it?"

Demi squinted her eyes at the small screen. Nope she didnt. Why would she? "Nope, Cant say I do."

Chris smirked. "Demi, Thats Naya's personal Email."

Demi's Jaw dropped. She was blinking like a madwoman. "Thats...Nay-...Wait what?"

Chris took a deep breath, annunciating every word. " That. Is . Naya's . Personal .Email." The smirk didnt leave his face, only grew. "Seems like you have a Fan."

Demi's face flushed scarlet. "She...Oh god..." Her hands moved to her hair, tangling her fingers in the strands. "Oh god, If she finds out it was me shes going to freak. "

Chris shook his head. "Demi, Shes asking for Advice, She wants to impress her crush...I know that crush is you..."

Demi found she was no longer hungry. Her heart was beating far too fast. She did however, take a long swig of her drink. After a few seconds, she gulped. "What do I say?"

Chris thought a moment, then got an Idea. "Respond. I apologize for any delay but at the moment I cannot give you detailed advice. I will however respond later tonight..."

Demi looked at him Questioningly, but typed what he said. Sending it back to the email. "Okay..What did that do."

"Tonight, You give her Advice. Go to her, show her how you feel." He said Simply. "She'll put the pieces together."

Demi hitched her jaw , shooting daggers at Chris. "I'm going to Murder you..."

Chris leaned back in his seat somewhat smugly. " You love me."

...

Naya was surprised to see a response so quickly. After what seemed like an Eternity, Lea had stopped drilling Naya for information. The shoot was Canceled due to Rain , so they would pick up the next day.

Lea offered to walk the Latina to her trailer. But Naya simply responded with . "I can take care of myself, I'll cut a bitch if they try anything."

This brought on a Eye roll by Lea, leaving her to walk alone.

Naya enjoyed the Silence, though her thoughts kept her busy. Demi, it was all she could think about. Demi , the Vixen ,the Goddess with an Enchanting voice made for the heavens. She invaded her mind like a Plauge , but one she didn't care to cure. She barely realized she was approching her trailer before literally walking into the table set infront. Secretly, she was glad that no one was around to witness this.

Naya entered her home away from home. Staring at the space. It seemed so Quiet, she needed to Liven things up. She noticed the Laptop on the table and opened it. Maybe she would give Fan Fiction a shot. Get some Ideas for her story.

Why was it fucking turned off? She never turned off her laptop. It was a bitch to start up and took forever. She grumbled as it loaded, Evil start screens blinded her and caused her to mini rage, screaming obsanities at its existence.

First, Email. She wanted to see if anything had changed for the upcoming shoots. The Email from SaniLovin was there. Thinking It was something new, she opened it. Nope, still the same. It must have not registered. But she did notice something she hadn't before.

_**Sent from my Sprint Android. **_

_...Keepin it real..._

Where had she seen that before? It seemed so Familiar. She stared at the screen, shifting her jaw back and forth with Curiosity. It was then she felt a buzz in her pocket. It stirred her from her thought process.

Of course, It was from Demi.

_** Hey Naya, The shoots canceled . Want to have another Horror flick night? No Kernels will be harmed, I promise. -Demi**_

_**Sent from my Sprint Android.**_

_...Keepin it real..._

Naya's jaw dropped. _SANILOVIN WAS DEMI?_ No, it had to be some sort of fabrication her mind was trying to play. There was no way... Unless...

Her hands started on the computer. Typing in fan fiction. She had to see what this Mystery authors Email address was. If it was Demi's...

Bringing up the site, she looked around the page trying to find a search bar. Its when a name caught her eye. There was no log in option. No, she was signed in.

Signed in as Sanilovin.

It was Demi, it had to be. The only other person that was in her Trailer in the last day was Demi. Her heart raced, her breath almost ceased. Yet, she was excited. It all made sense, the words in the story sounded real because they were written by her... Everything she wrote, she wanted. Demi Lovato had the hots for her , and now she knew.

This brought a smile to her lips.

Picking up her phone, she texted Demi back.

_**Sure Dem, Make sure you bring your Pj's incase you decide to spend the night again. See you at 7?**_

Naya pressed send, Almost seconds later ,she got a response.

_**7 It is! See you then Rivera! -Demi.**_

Naya smirked, Yes. Yes she would. Naya Rivera however, had no plans to watch a movie that night.

She would make her Fantasies come true.

...

The END!

Kidding, Ya'll would kill me. :D


	5. Reviews

I updated chapter four to take out the drink and made it a Virgin. I didnt know Demi was fresh out of Rehab.

But I will say this again. I am not writing this to have it chewed apart. I'm honestly writing it to finish something at this point. So my point? If the spelling mistakes(Which i've been trying my damndest to catch) or grammatical errors (I type the way I speak , most is scatter brained and slightly random because that is ME ) are too much for you to take, please don't read it. Be aware that I do read through it and try and fix what I can.

If there is something that isn't accurate with the Actresses(such as the drinking) I will go back and Edit it.

Thank you ^.^

Also, I have decided to go in a slightly _New Direction_ with this story. Dont worry, there will still be allot of Naya/Demi Goodness. But the Lovey dovey thing over and over is boring me. There needs to be a bit more excitement.

Well, Ya'll wanted a Fan Fic. So lets make it into a doozy.

...

Demi sat in her hotel room, her hands on her phone. Rereading the message she sent to Naya.

_See you at 7..._

Seven, That was nearly three hours away. Her head was reeling with possibilities. What would happen when Naya found out that the mystery Author was her? What would happen if the agency found out she had written a Fan Fic?

Three lines a show would be the least of her problems.

She needed to clear her mind, there was too much tension in the air. She needed to go for a walk.

Demi grabbed the bag she had packed for the night, slinging it over her shoulder. Sliding her phone in her pocket, she exited the hotel room. Knowing that tonight it would be all but empty.

She waved to the bellhop as she exited the establishment, taking care not to trip on the welcoming carpet. Her first night at the hotel, she had done just that, diving into the ground with a thud. The Paparazi had a field day. _Some shit posted about me falling off the wagon and that I was drinking again. Fuck 'em , always turning nothing into something. I've been clean for a while , and no stalking photographer is going to ruin that for me. _Demi thought to herself with a sneer. She hated them.

The world around her went on , the streets were filled with life as the cars zoomed past her. She passed a family , one of the little girls recognizing her from her Disney days. She asked for an Autograph. Demi did a step up, taking one of the Camp Rock casting pins off her bag and giving it to her. Her eyes lit up like a hundred suns.

Her parents seemed to be pleased, giving her a nod of appreciation. For that moment Demi had made that girl's world.

Demi never understood why celebrities were so rude to their fans. These people obviously spent their hard earned cash to be able to watch them. Weather if it was a T.V. Show , a Music Video , Or a Movie. It Didn't matter, In a weird sense, they were role models for generations of children and teenagers. Even some adults.

It was one of the reasons why Demi made it her mission to treat every one of her fans that stopped her like people , and not like a sub-species. Well, The Non creepy ones at least.

Yeah, they had to worry about that. The 'stalker' fans. She had one once three years ago , it was horrible. A man from Idaho had followed her half way across the country as she was Judging for American Idol. He sent her flowers , he waited outside her hotel (Even after he was escorted off the premises) And even once broke into her room to leave her a personalized note.

It was Disgusting.

He wrote her telling her how beautiful her body was, that they were made for each other. The rest was rather explicit. Even the thought made her want to vomit.

Needless to say, He was caught breaking into her parent's home ,arrested , and sentenced to 6 years in prison. Last she heard, he was caught using drugs and attacked a guard in the prison, adding another 10 years to his sentence.

Good riddance for bad rubbish, maybe she'd get lucky and he'd land himself another 20 somehow. That way she'd never have to see his face again.

She shook her head quickly, shaking herself from her unhappy thoughts, it had gotten dark out. Christ?! What time was it? She pulled her phone out of her pocket, reading the time. It was 6:43 , two and a half hours had gone by without her even realizing it.

"Shit!" Demi hissed. "I gotta get over to Naya's!" In a frenzy, she slipped her phone into her pocket, rushing down the street. In the process running sideways into a man. It caused her to fall to the ground with a thud.

She stood up, brushing herself off. "Did I hurt you, oh my god im such an idiot! Im so sorry!" She said shouting up at the man.

But the man didn't turn around. He simply stood in the spot, his head was turned slightly, she could only assume he was looking at her with a side glance. Demi couldn't see his eyes due to a very old looking red baseball cap, but his lips held little to no emotion,holding something in his hand that she couldn't see. She felt something was off about him, he gave her the creeps. Grabbing her bag, she caught him smirking.

That was it, she was done here. Her Creep'o meter was sky rocketing. "Well..Sorry again. Erm. Bye!"

With that , Demi took back off down the street, running to the set area to meet Naya.

...

_Shes not coming._

Naya sat on the couch, she was in nothing but a robe that was tied tightly around her waist. Her hands tangled in her hair in frustration. Lifting her head, she glanced at the clock again. 7:15.

_She's never late, shes not coming. I'm so stupid! _Naya screamed in her head ,resuming her previous position on the couch. Why had she thought this would work? Why had she been so stupid? She stood, beginning to pace around the trailer , her feet crushing what seemed to be rose petals littered on the floor. Though you couldn't really tell, the tailer was lit up by candles. Un scented candles of course, Naya couldn't handle that scented crap.

She looked back up at the clock, 7:19. Hanging her head, she took a breath to blow out one of the candles when she heard a knock on the door.

At first, she thought she was hearing things and hovered silently. Then another knock came. This time louder.

"Naya! Its me Demi! Can you unlock the door ? Sorry im late!" Naya heard the girl yell.

Naya stood staring at the door ,practically in shock. _I locked the fucking door why? _She cursed to herself silently. But that didn't matter.

Demi came.

"Y-yeah." Naya said, her words catching in her throat. "Gimme a sec. Be right there!"

Naya almost panicked. She started toward the door then stopped, then repeated the motions. Was this something she really wanted to do? Was it coming on too strong?

_Cant back down now Naya, What would Santana say?_

Naya thought on that for a few seconds. _Well, Santana would probably just grab the girl, have her way with her , then say some witty retort as the girl laid in her bed panting for air._

"You didn't start the movie without me did you? Come on! You know how I don't like to miss the funny stupid white guy rushing into the condemned house who dies a horrific and painful death that cut scene's into the Title!" Demi pleaded , knocking on the door again.

_Its now or never._ Naya thought with a sigh. She stood at the other side of the door so when it opened it would hide her and reveal the candle lit room. She un clicked the lock, opening the door , side stepping so she could partially hide behind it. Her eyes followed the girl as she entered...

...

Demi entered the trailer, she saw the dimmed lighting, thinking it was the television on with the lights off. Naya always insisted they watched Horror movies in the Dark. Saying it was more suspenseful. She however, much preferred to watch them with the lights on. Security blankets were a good thing.

She was not expecting to see the area lit by at least 50 candles.

The sight itself seemed like it were taken directly from a Romantic movie. Rose petals were littered across the floor, The candles were cascaded across the flat surfaces of the room. Her breath caught in her throat. "N-Naya?" She stammered.

The door shut quickly behind her , it caused her to jump and turn around rapidly. There was Naya Rivera, Standing with her hand on the lock, wearing what seemed to be a long white robe that hung just below her knees. There was something in the Latina's eyes that called to her. It wasn't lust, it wasn't predatory. It was passion.

Demi's mouth dropped slightly as her heart threatened to beat from her chest. "Naya?" She whispered.

Naya flicked her wrist, locking the door again. Naya's hand slowly fell to her side, standing in front of her . "Sanilovin?" She purred ,taking a step forward.

Demi's eyes widened, she dropped her bag. She wanted to take a step back , but found her body had frozen in place. _She knew, How the hell had she known?_

Demi didn't have much time to ponder this, for Naya's once empty hands now held hers, still giving them a few inches of space between them. She was staring directly into her eyes , Demi felt as if the Latina was peering into her soul itself.

Demi took in a breath , feeling Naya's hands give her's a gentle squeeze.

They stood in place for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one looking away from each other.

_Fuck it. _Demi thought to herself.

Yanking her hand away from the Latina, she placed it on the back of her neck. Crushing her lip's into Naya's . From the force, she felt Naya's head push back hard into her hand. Secretly glad she had done so or they might have had a neck injury on their hands.

Naya gasped into the girl's mouth with relief , mimicking the fierceness of the Smaller girl's lips. Demi could feel her need rising, as well as the temperature of the room. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. Her lips almost immediately missing the sensation. Letting go of Naya's hand and neck, she crossed her arms in front of her body. Grabbing at the hem of her shirt to pull it off completely. Demi stood in front of Naya , her bra the only thing keeping her from being topless. her shirt was in her hand as she grasped it, trying to clear her head enough to fully register what was happening.

"So , which part of the Fan Fic are we rein-acting first?" Naya teased, her chest rose and fell like she had just ran a sprint.

Demi felt her tongue curl over the upper part of her lip , she tasted the girl's chapstick. Something berry, maybe melon, She couldn't place her finger on it. She would just have to go back for another taste...

Demi grabbed for the Knot hat held the woman's robes up, tugging on it slightly. "Don't care..."She croaked, her face centimeters from Naya's. "Your wearing too many clothes..."

...

Naya felt like she was about to combust. She vision of the Goddess before her clouded her mind and ensnared her senses. She had never had sex with a woman, but at this moment it didn't matter. Demi had already shown she wanted this just as bad.

She felt the tug on the knot of her robes. Seeing the girl's finger buried in the tangled mess of the belt. Naya had other plans however. She placed a very small and quick kiss on the other girl's neck, Gently removing the finger from the cloth.

Taking a step back, Naya slid her fingers into the knot. "Is this what you want?" Naya said, fidgeting with the knot with her fingers.

Demi gave the girl a whimper , shaking her head. "No Naya, No..." She said quietly.

Naya had just gotten the knot loose, her robes now hanging exposing her cocked her head to the side, utterly confused. She hear her inner voice screaming in her head. _Oh fuck...I've made a terrible mistak-_

"I want you." The Goddess blurted out quickly.

The Voice in Naya's head ceased. the room was silent. Closing her eyes, Naya rolled her shoulders, The robes sliding painfully slow off of her body, leaving herself bare in front of Demi.

Demi wasted no time with shyness. Her hands wrapped around the woman's waist, hoisting her up slightly, Demi's mouth nipping at her bottom lip in primal like hunger.

Naya felt her eyes roll into the back of her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips. She used the woman's leverage to wrap her legs around her Demi Goddess's waist, resting her forearms on her shoulders, kissing her with enough passion to ignite any candles that were not lit in the room.

Demi seemed to sway from the shift in weight, but held firmly onto the girl, Walking slowly toward's the trailer's bedroom.

Naya felt the movement, but didn't care. She was too caught up in the moment. Her hands had entangled themselves in the smaller girl's hair, causing her to nearly drop her. She gave a light chuckle at this.

They entered the room, wrapped in each other's embrace. Their Fantasies would be fulfilled that night and more. Even as the door to the sleeping area slammed shut, the energy held high in the trailer.

Tonight, they were one , tonight they were each other's . Tonight , they went from friends, to lovers.

...

Naya laid in the bed, it had been a few hours of exploring , kissing and hot hot lady parts sex. If she knew how thrilling this was. She would have gone to the dark side much sooner.

Demi laid her head on the pillow, staring up at Naya with clouded eyes. Her finger traced along the girl's stomach. "Wow..." She exclaimed. "And you say you've never been with a woman?"

Naya grabbed at the girl's hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. "You popped my Lesbian cherry." She said with a chuckle. "That was...Amazing Demi."

This brought upon a furious blush that invaded Demi's cheeks. She squeezed the Latina's hand. "Your not too shabby yourself."

Naya smiled, kissing the girl's forehead. "I just channeled my inner Santana. It worked , I got you to sing for me, A few times at that." She gave the girl a wink.

Demi's face simply seemed to flush a brighter shade of red. She bit her lip shyly.

"Your adorable when you blush." Naya commented.

"Only when I blush?" Demi asked somewhat scorned.

Naya smirked, taking the girl's hand and slid half of one of the girl's fingers into her mouth , nipping it slightly. She was pleased to feel Demi squirm in the bed. "No, All the time."

Demi gave her a playful growl. "Ready for round...What is it? Like thirty?"

Naya's eyes lit up , closing the space between the two. "Twenty Nine actually..."

As they were about to embark on another adventure of each other's bodies, Naya's Ringtone sounded throughout the room , causing Naya's head to move toward the noise."Shit..."

"Don't Answer it...They'll call back later." Demi whimpered, mouthing at the girl's neck.

The Phone went silent, then almost immediately started ringing again, this happened about five more times.

Naya let out a frustrated grunt, Breaking away from Demi's assault. Who ever this was , they were pissing her off. She sat up in the bed, much to Demi's dismay , to answer the call.

"What the hell do you want?!" She shouted into the phone.

_"Naya?" _It was Chris.

Naya ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down. "Christ Chris. What the hell is so important that you have to blow up my phone?!"

_"Well.."_ He said matter of factly. _"Judging by the sound of your voice , and the exhaustion I take it you two finally have kissed and made out. But you know... Anyways. Put Demi on the phone. Its important."_

Naya grumbled, glancing back at a pouting Demi "Well, why didn't you just fucking call her then?"

_"We've TRIED Naya." _Chris exclaimed.

"We?" Naya asked.

_"Yes. Me, Lea ,Darren , Tom her Agent , even her Parents. Listen... Just put her on the phone. She needs to speak with Tom ASAP." _Chris pleaded.

Naya could hear that something was wrong in Chris's voice. Pressing her lips together, she handed the phone to Demi. "Here its for you."

...

"Me?" Demi asked curiously, sitting up to take the phone.

Naya shrugged, but sat on the bed. Watching the girl closely.

Demi took the phone, placing it to her ear. "Hello-"

"_Demi! There you are! We've been trying you for the past three hours! Why haven't you answered your phone?" _It was her Agent Tom. She rolled her eyes.

Sliding off the bed, she searched around for something. Coming across her discarded pair of jeans, she dug in the pockets. " I didn't even hear anything go off Tom." Odd she could have sworn she put it in her left pocket. "Whats going on?" She slipped her hand in the right pocket, it wasnt there either.

_"Demi, Do you remember Karl Briggs?" _Tom asked gravely.

The name made her come to a halt. Karl Briggs was her stalker. The man who was behind bars. "What of him..." She asked lowly.

_"Demi, I don't know how to tell you this. But hes...Missing."_ Tom said softly.

"What do you mean hes fucking missing?! Hes in JAIL! How hard is it for the guards to find him?!" Demi spat in panic.

Naya looked over to the girl, rising to place a hand on her shoulder. "Demi...Are you okay?"

_"There was a break, Hes gone Demi. No one knows where he is." _

Demi frowned, grunting angrily at the phone. No, not this again. She couldn't handle it, this was too much! She balled her hand into a fist, hitting herself hard in the forehead, her eyes threatening tears.

_"Demi, Listen. We need to make sure he doesn't know where you are. Prison changes people. He might not be the way he was before, he might blame you for being in there in the first place."_

Demi hit herself again, tears falling from her eyes.

_"Just, Stay safe. He probably doesn't even know your here."_

Just then, an Image flitted across her mind, The man she had ran into on the street, he had held something in his hands , and that smirk. The realization hit her as her eyes widened in panic. She felt all the color from her cheeks fade. It was him, She knew that smirk , and he had her Phone...

"Demi?" Naya asked concerned, seeing her stiffen.

"N-No...Hes here..." She said in a whisper.

With that Demi Lovato 's knees buckled. Her vision blurring as she fell , Naya catching her before she hit the ground.

"Demi... DEMI! Oh god...Demi!" Naya yelled, holding the girl's limp body in her arms.

Holding the girl up with one arm, she retrieved the phone from the floor with the other. Thank god tom was still on the line."Tom! Tom Call an Ambulance! Something wrong!"

Naya hung up the phone, it didn't even register to her that she didn't give him their location. Thank god Lea and Chris were with him...

The Ambulance came minutes later, Robing the girl and putting her on a gurney.

Naya watched, rubbing her arm as she stood outside her trailer wearing a baggy shirt and pair of shorts.

As the doors shut, and the Ambulance took the girl away , Naya stood there, completely alone. Her head reeling on the day's events.

"Karl Briggs..." She said out loud. The name like poison on her lips. "If he so much as touches her, I will kill him."

Little did the Latina know, as she spoke the words. A response was already being written. Naya's phone sounded, a text message from Demi's number.

_"I'd like to see you try, Bitch."_

_..._

- Cackles Evilly-


	6. Flame Wars

So yeah , a slight twist in the story. I have ideas , evil diabolical ,crazy ideas (-Mwahahaha's into her madness corner-)

So yeah, Anyways. Things are heating up in more ways than one, I know i'm Excited for this story now , I hope you all are too.

Edit: Does anyone know of any other programs that I can get for free other than OpenOffice? Everytime I Use it ,it seems to splice my Paragraphs and put random words in random places when I upload it on here. Please help before I stab this damn thing .

...

Demi ran through the streets , everything seemed to be fuzzy. People were walking around her, no one acknowledged her existence. She was running frantically, screaming at anyone, everyone. Trying to get their attention.

Still they walked by, each person hiding their faces. Their eyes covered by their hair, or a hat, one even wore a ski mask. The silence was deafening, all except for a faint beep. At first she thought it was ringing in her ears, but then found it to be rhythmic. Like a metronome.

She still tried to call for help, why was no one looking at her? Why were they ignoring her? This wasn't right!

The Metronome-like beeping seemed to get louder when another voice filled the streets.

_"Demi..."_

It was a whisper, soft but clear. The suddenness scared her.

_"Demi...Please..."_

She knew the voice, it was something that felt warm. Something that felt safe. It seemed to get closer. She stopped screaming for help. As she did, the people all stopped. Every single one of them faced her.

Demi backed away, terrified of the people around her. She could see none of their eyes but could tell each one of them were burrowing into her soul.

_"Demi...Come on Girl...look at me."_

She moved back again, the voice was much louder this time. It would have calmed her if it wasn't for the people staring at her without eyes. She hit something, a wall.

Each one of the people walked toward her, their movements were not normal,all moving to the ever rhythmic beat of the beeping metronome, which was getting louder by the second. Some twitched violently, some almost floated , a few even crawled.

She pressed up against the wall, one of the crawlers had reached her feet, dragging itself across the ground. She felt her breathing increase, utterly terrified as it grabbed onto her leg.

She screamed in terror, The crawler's head snapping up to reveal a smirk...That smirk with evil and piercing eyes. Eyes that belonged to Karl Briggs.

_ "DEMI!"_

_..._

Demi opened her eyes taking a deep breath. Her Vision cleared to see Naya's face hovering over her. Currently overcome with a look of joy.

"Demi!" Naya almost yelled with relief , wrapping her arms around the girl, giving her a massive hug.

Demi felt a ping of pain as Naya glided across her wrist, she took in a sharp inhale of breath. Looking down, she saw she was hooked up to an I.V. Wait...Was she in the Hospital?

Naya almost immediately moved away from the girl upon hearing the inhale of breath. She surveyed her, looking around to see what hurt. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Demi didn't like needles, one being stuck in her arm made her feel uncomfortable, but she managed to shrug. "Fine I guess... Why am I here Naya?"

The color in Naya's face flushed for a moment."Demi...Do you remember what happened?"

Demi rubbed her head , grunting from the grogginess. "If your talking about the News of Briggs, then Yes. I was asking more about why i'm in this tacky nightgown with an I.V, Stuck in my wrist..." she tried to give a sly smirk, but failed miserably.

Naya closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "You passed out in the Trailer, then you wouldn't wake up. I had Tom call an ambulance." She reached out with her hand, brushing her knuckles across the woman's cheek. "I was so worried about you...They wouldn't let me ride with you because Tom insisted he be the one to admit you. Christ Demi, you scared the shit out of me..."

Demi couldn't help but smile, the Latina was cute when she rambled. She felt guilty about it being because she was in the hospital. But she needed something normal to cling onto at the moment.

Well normal in comparison to the last 2 days.

Demi closed her eyes, covering the Latina's hand with her own to take in the other girl's touch. "How long was I out?" She mumbled.

Naya held her hand against the girls cheek ,caressing it with her thumb. "About 6 hours." She said softly.

"Six?! Jesus!" Demi exclaimed. "Just from passing out?!"

Naya narrowed her eyes. "No, they also said your blood sugar was low. As in you didnt eat for a while. Tell me, after lunch with Chris what did you eat?"

Demi looked at the girl and smirked. She wanted nothing more to say _you _just to see the girl squirm. But held her comment to herself. "Nothing I guess, I was a bit too nervous."

Naya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Both Chris and Lea filled me in. So...Chris saw my Email address, You knew it was me Asking about the fic..."

Demi looked down and nodded. "Yeah. But, How did you know Sanilovin was me?"

It was Naya's turn to smirk. "Honey, you really shouldn't answer your email's with your phone. Your Tag follows you."

Demi let out a nervous laugh."Oh...Well, that was stupid of me."

Naya shook her head, leaning in to softly kiss the woman on the lips. "No , No it wasn't. If that hadn't happened. I would have never gotten the courage I needed for last night's escapades. It was...Perfect. Minus the passing out of course."

Demi gave the girl a very real smile. Still feeling the tingle left by the other girl's lips. "Your the only reason why I took the part on Glee Naya." She admitted. "I've sort of had my own version of a Celebrity crush on you since the first season. When I found out I was going to play Dani , Well. Lets just put it this way. I felt my heart race in a thousand different directions." She took a deep breath. "I had this Fantasy, In it you were mine. Santana Lopez was mine. So basically, I was in fan Girl mode."

Naya smiled, holding onto the girl's hand. "Well then fan girl, now that you have me. What are you going to do with me?"

Demi's smile turned into a smirk. "Well, First things first, Im getting out of this diseased filled building of needles." She gave a small shudder. "Then..."Her words caught in her throat. "Naya, I saw him last night. He ran into me. Literally. I didnt recognize him at first but somehow he got my phone. I need to get a new one As soon as Possible."

At the mention of the news, Naya's features twisted into a frown. "Demi...listen. Theres something I have to tell you."

Demi caught the seriousness in her tone, staring at her curiously. "Yeah i know, It was a close call-"

Naya sighed. "That too but...He texted me, from your phone last night."

Demi's eyes widened, she shook her head slowly. "Shit...No. This isnt good. Why the hell would he text you?!"

Naya's nostrils flared, biting her lip nervously. "Well, after you were taken away. I stood in front of my trailer for a bit. I may have said something out loud..." She took a deep breath. " Demi, he was there last night, he heard me and responded. He knows where I live , I cant go back there."

Demi stiffened again. The sound of the beeping metronome invading her mind. If he was there to hear Naya. The he was surely there when...Oh god. He must have heard them having sex, or seen, who knows...This guy. Karl Briggs. He was worse than before , and now. Naya was in danger.

"Naya." Demi Began " Maybe you should stay away from me. Until this whole thing blows over-"

"-Like hell I will!" Naya all but shouted. Grabbing demi's non I.v.'d hand , she stared intensely into the the girl's eyes. "Last night, I felt something that I have never felt before about another human being. I felt Alive for what seemed like the first time. " She let the words linger for a few seconds before continuing. "I will not let you do this alone , not now. Not Ever." She gritted her teeth, her voice becoming low and protective. "And if this asshole tries to hurt my girl , or mess with her. You better bet your ass that I will beat him down."

Demi smiled. "Your girl?" She questioned with a laugh.

Naya gave her a look. "Yes, My girl. Unless your thinking otherwise."

Demi shook her head. "No, I think this past night pretty much pushed us over the edge of friendship. I'm just dreading having to face Lea and Chris. Both of them will be gushing over us for atleast a month."

Naya rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Chris actually had the nerve to ask me for DETAILS when I got here. I almost punched him!"

Demi snorted out a laugh. "Oh god, I'm sorry Naya!"

Naya waved her hand dismissing the girls concern. "Its fine. Whatever. I'm sure i'd just make him run from the room screaming 'I NEED AN ADULT' If I had told him anything anyways." She gave the girl a smirk, and her hand a tight squeeze.

Demi let out a laugh, a real laugh. One that for the moment made her forget about the mess she was in. "Okay...So how do we get out of here."

Naya took out her phone with a flip. Pressing a few buttons she made a call. "Hey Tom? Yeah, Yeah shes awake. Can you send a Doc in here? She wants to go home. No no, I know I cant go back to my trailer. Demi said I could stay with her." There was silence from Naya, she seemed to be listening to Tom. "If he does i will pull the Razor Blades that i lodge in my hair and cut him. No, that was not just a line from Glee Papi. We carry Razors in our hair and this twat has pissed me off."

Demi snorted again, giggling lightly at the girl's reactions which in turn, earn her a smile and a wink from the Latina.

"Yeah, Okay. Well make it quick. We got some work to do today and we should probably make sure that Demi has a couple body guards around the clock." Naya suggested. "Gotcha Crabby face. See ya in a few." She ended the call.

"Crabby...Face?" Demi said, trying to withhold her laughter.

Naya shrugged. "He looks like a crab. I couldnt help myself. Anyways , doc is coming up. You should be free to go in a bit."

"So, Tom knows about the text message?" Demi asked nervously.

Naya shrugged. "Kind of, I told him he text messaged me. But i didnt tell him with who's number. I think he's figured that part out though, hes not stupid."

Demi fidgeted in the bed, itching her arm slightly.

A older woman walked in, she wore spectacles that rested on the mid of her nose. She was looking at a chart as she moved. "Well Ms Lovato , It seems your Vitals are stable. Although its rare for someone to be out for as long as you were. I _would_ like to keep you..."

She was met by a glare from Naya. One that was more of a warning than anything.

_"But."_ she continued, noticing Naya's glare. "Your Agent says you'll be well monitored , and that any sign of a problem you will return." The woman sounded somewhat annoyed at this. She glanced up at the two,then directly to Demi, closing the notepad that was in her arms.

"Ms Lovato. I am Dr. Darma Erickson I have been overseeing you during your stay." She glanced over to Naya giving her a less than friendly smile.

Naya simply returned the favor, giving the woman the same curtesy .

Demi looked to the two momentarily , they seemed to not like each other for some reason. But at the moment, she didn't really care why. Instead, she cleared her throat, bringing Dr. Erickson's attention back to her patient. "So when do you take this damn thing out..." She said, holding up her arm with the I.V. In it.

Erickson smiled sweetly at her patient. "I will have an attendant in right away to remove it. But first, I'd like to speak with you about some confidential information. Would you be so kind as to ask Ms Rivera to leave the room for a moment?"

Naya looked as if she were about to scream at the woman when Demi, seeing the girl's reaction interjected quickly.

"Shes fine, She can stay. I'll sign off on it if you need me to." she gave the woman a sweet smile.

Dr Erickson didn't look to pleased , but reopened her note pad, reading the contents to the girl.

...

About 2 hours later, Demi was released from the Hospital. She was met downstairs by Tom, and Chris. Lea had been called into the studio to talk to the producers. Chris told them one of her side projects was going to clash with recording schedules , and they were holding an emergency meeting to try to make it work for everyone.

Demi was dressed in the clothes that she had worn the night before, Naya had brought them from the trailer. Just the thought made her blush. Those few hours were Amazing. It fucking sucked that this had to ruin it. Now they would be under more of a spotlight then ever.

Chris had filled them in about the press. Yes, they had gotten ahold of the story of course.

Demi being removed from Naya's trailer in a robe spread like wild fire. It was out for all to see. The press painted them as 'secret lovers' , and that they had known all along. Which was utter bullshit. Demi hated the press, the fucking liars.

But secretly, Demi was relieved. They didn't need to hide their relationship. But she could tell that Naya was having a tough times being outed in such a public manner.

It was Ironic seeing her character Santana had gone through the same thing.

They were taken under cover to Demi's Hotel. Thank god the people who worked there understood that they needed to remain hidden ,and slipped them through the back. Tom and Chris walked them to Demi's room. Making them promise that they order some room service and get some rest.

Naturally, both of them lied and promised. About the resting at least.

Tom promised he'd get Demi a new phone in the morning. 'An Actress without a cell phone was like a Farmer without a Tractor. '

The comparison made the two girls laugh, and Chris shake his head.

Grabbing Tom by the ear, Chris pulled him down the hallway. Leaving the girls alone. They both watched in astonishment. Those who had been rather chummy in the past few hours.

"You think they're going back to the studio?" Naya commented.

"No..." Demi said with a chuckle. "I've known Tom for quite some time to know hes single and has been waiting for the right guy to sweep him off his Tablet."

Naya covered her face with her hand. "I think we started something..."

Demi dug through her purse, taking out the key card to her room. "Yeah, Well. Lets hope that Chris doesn't steal my Agent. I kind of like his fashion sense." She swiped the card, hearing the click of the lock. Turning the handle, she pushed the door open. Both of the girl's entered, closing the door behind them, flicking on the lights.

The room looked the same, nothing looked disturbed, Demi sighed with relief. Good, At least Briggs didn't know where she was staying. With that thought, she looked apologeticly at Naya.

"Hey Naya, Listen." Demi began. "I'm sorry I got you roped into this-"

"Its fine Dem." Naya said with a small sigh. "I'll just go to the trailer tomorrow with a few security guards and grab some of my stuff. I have a feeling that we wont be allowed to explore much of the area until this Psycho is caught."

Demi took the girl's word's as a hint. Running her hand along her side. "Who says we cant explore..."

"Dem..." Naya warned. "You need to eat something first."

Demi gave the girl a pouty lip. "I am, I just want Dessert first."

Naya rolled her eyes, in a swift motion she had taken the girl off her feet, dipping her salsa style. " Just a little bit of food Dem...I don't want you passing out on me. The less i see of that Erickson bitch the better."

Demi curled her arms around the woman's neck, pulling her closer. "Yeah...What was that all about? It looked like you two were in the middle of a pissing match."

Naya frowned,holding onto the girl tight. "Well, she was being a bit of a bitch to me. She wouldn't let me in because I wasn't family, and wanted me to wait in the waiting room..."

Demi quirked a brow. "You were there when I woke up.."

"Because I pushed myself past the bitch and refused to leave." She said matter of factly. "She called security, but Chris and Tom talked them down. Told them I was your very overprotective girlfriend."

Demi smiled. "Your serious about that, The girlfriend bit?"

Naya kissed the girl deeply, nibbling on her upper lip as she pulled away. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. It didn't matter anyways. Its all over the papers , might as well make it all official like."

Demi pecked the girl on the lips, causing the Latina to smirk.

"Besides, Theres something about her I don't like."Naya began. " She just seems like one of those know it all high-class bitches who's always right."

Demi shook her head. "She was just doing her job Naya, She kept me stabilized didn't she?"

Naya brushed back a strand of her hair. Desperately trying to change the subject. "Your beautiful..."

Demi's smile returned. Trying to push herself up to lock with the Latina's again, She failed , finding that her body was actually much weaker than she first thought. "Maybe a bit of food wouldn't hurt..."

Naya smiled, lifting the girl and carrying her onto the bed. Kissing her cheek, she moved over to the phone, shifting through a menu. "How does Spaghetti sound Dem? The starch will give you staying power."

Demi chuckled. "It sounds fine Naya..As long as they make it quick. I'm in the mood for something spicy ." She hinted breathlessly. "With no damn interruptions."

Naya smirked, picking up the receiver. "That can be arranged..."

...

_How dare she? How dare she Embarrass him like this? That bitch! This was against god, against everything natural! Having sex with a woman, now finding they were together? This was disgusting. I need to save the girl and set her on the right path. _

Its all he ever wanted to do, save Demi Lovato , and make her his

.

Karl Briggs threw the tabloid across his motel room , yelling. He never blamed Demi for being in jail. No, that was her parents fault , her parents and her stupid Agent who found him. They would be dealt with in due time.

His hulking 6 foot 6 form bent over the bed, clutching his messy ,long dark brown hair. His eyes were black as coal while his teeth looked painfully, almost eerily perfect. The man's skin was a shade less than caramel, small shallow scars covering his upper arms.

This blasphemy that he read , it made him seethe with rage. Demi Lovato had fallen off the wagon in his absence. He had been the only thing that had made her walk the true path. Deep down he knew it, and knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. Now that he had escaped, he would help her again. It was his mission in life after all.

But this girl, this Naya Rivera. She was a demon from hell. Sent to the earth to corrupt his sweet and innocent Demi.

_Don't you worry my lovely little Demi..._ He thought to himself, rocking on the bed slowly. _I will save you from her, I will help you expel your sins. I will make you mine again._

Karl Briggs held Demi's Phone in his hand, Clutching it like a life line. He sat on the bed, repeating his slow rock until the sun set. Abruptly, the movement stopped. He turned his head slowly to the partially covered window. Staring out at the small gap of the curtains. Almost like her was in a trance, he rose, grabbing the red baseball cap from the cadenza . Placing it on his head, he brought his hood up over his head, which all but shielded his face.

With a few steps, Karl Briggs was at the door of the Motel room. Closing the door behind him as he exited with a soft click.

The man walked the streets, his head down and hands in his pockets. He used the shadows to keep himself from being noticed, just like he had done the night before. The walk was a long one, but it helped him think of his mission, of his Demi. It kept him on his path.

Sure enough, he arrived a few hundred yards from the Studio, it was swarming with Security, obviously heightened because of the news of his didn't much matter to him, Naya Rivera had her Trailer on set. He would confront her tonight and take back what was his.

One hand was clutching Demi's cell phone like a shield, the other , a un drawn pocket knife he had purchased from a peddler on the street.

He knew he couldn't sneak past the Security at the front gate , but that didn't stop him. He simply veered to his right, Walking normally as to not raise suspicion. He didn't need the main gate, he had found another way.

Following the gate, it lead him to an area of brush. Through the brush the fence had become warped and eroded with nature. In that area was a space large enough for him to slide under, virtually undetected by anyone. It was so far back in the compound that they had probably forgot about it.

He walked through the compound , the people inside, although few, didnt seem to care to notice him. _How ignorant._ He thought to himself. It was their own fault for not seeing through his trickery , and their consequence would be Naya Rivera's life.

He approached the Trailer, No one was around it. How were they this stupid? Daring enough, he walked right up to the door. With a twist, it opened. He found it curious that it had been unlocked. Surely she would have gotten his text message after she so blatantly threatened him.

He entered the trailer which was pitch black , she was not in the main seating area. Moving through, he made his way to the bedroom . Opening the door, he found it to be empty. It only made him angrier. She must have still been with his Demi in the hospital. Taking out his pocket knife, he pressed the safety button, causing the blade to unsheathe from its holder.

He slashed the bedding out of rage, Shards of cloth and cotton flew around the room as his frenzy caused him to make small puncture marks in the wood of the bed frame.

After a few minutes of this display, he stopped. His breathing was erratic , filled with fury. He would make this bitch pay. No...

_He would make her suffer._

Karl exited the bedroom area, looking around the trailer , his heart was racing from the adrenaline. Spotting a lighter on the table, he snatched it with a swift motion. Flicking it once, a flame erupted , illuminating the sadistic grin on his face momentarily before the flame fizzled out. Looking around the area, he saw the stove, turning each one of the knobs to high.

He inhaled, smelling the sweet scent of his plan. Soon Naya Rivera would know terror , and would know he was coming for her. He glanced around the room one last time. His eyes locking on a small rectangular shape on the table. A laptop, this might come in handy later.

Grabbing it, he stuffed the laptop and the chord up his hoodie. He grabbed a shirt that was laying on the ground, Flicking the lighter again to produce the flame. He knew that the gas had not yet filled the room enough for a reaction quite yet. Holding it under the cloth, he was pleased to see it catch, rather quickly at that.

The flame ate away at the shirt as the man exited the Trailer.

It took about 5 minutes, By that time the man had reached a safe distance from the trailer. A loud echoing explosion rattled the compound.

Karl smirked, His hand petting the phone in his pocket, the sirens like music to his ears.

_The game has just begun, Naya Rivera..._

...

-More evil Cackling-


	7. Genre Change

So yeah, Karl is insane. I kinda feel bad doing this to poor Naya and Demi. Well, not really. -Pets the keyboard- But at least there a little bit of a story line now, not 100% smut filled Nami-ness.

P.s. I hate Open Office/abi Word and it needs to die. :D

...

-6 hours before the explosion.-

Naya and Demi laid in the bed, tangled up in the sheets. Naya had her arm wrapped around the other girl , while Demi held onto her arm like a lifeline.

"You know, When I was out. I think I heard you." Demi said softly, staring at the ceiling.

Naya shifted to stare at the girl."You did?" She asked curiously. "What did you hear?"

Demi, turned her head to softly kiss the woman. It wasn't to ignite another round of passion, more that she did it because she could. "My name, I heard you trying to call me back."

Naya smiled, tightening her grip on the woman, her leg sliding over the other woman's needing to feel closer to her. "I was worried, You were out for a while , and I didn't know what was wrong." She nuzzled her head into the girl's neck, closing her eyes.

"Well, I heard you. The 'dream' itself was terrifying..." Demi said, her voice droning. "But your voice helped me keep calm. You brought me back." Demi closed her eyes, rolling to face the woman, her hand slipping around her waist to pull herself closer to her lover.

Naya looked up, feeling their bodies connect. A genuine and almost drunk smile invaded her lips. "I love this feeling." She exclaimed. "Us, being so close. " She brought up a hand to twirl a strand of the girl's hair in her fingers.

Demi smirked, kissing the girl's forehead. "Mine..." She whispered.

Naya nodded. "Yours." She took a breath. "So tell me more about yourself Demi. "Her fingers were still entangled in the girl's hair.

Demi chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

Naya looked at her, her facial expression completely serious."What your License plate was because you ran my ass over."

Demi groaned, rolling away from the woman. "Naya, that was Painful."

Naya smirked, sitting up slightly. "Alright, How about what cloud you fell from. Because you must be an angel."

Demi covered her face with her palm, chuckling into her wrist. "Christ Naya, Stop it. They're horrible!"

Naya laughed again, kissing the woman's cheek. "Alright, one more I promise. "

Demi rolled her eyes. "Fine...Bring on the corny..."

Naya laid back down, wrapping her arms around the girl like a stuffed animal. "I could stay forever this way because you complete me..."

Demi didn't groan at this one, merely smirked. "I could too." She agreed.

Demi rolled over so her back was against the woman's bare stomach. She sighed in contempt, her eyes fluttering shut. "Can you hold me tonight?"She requested. "Please, until i wake back up? I just want to wake up in your arms."

Naya blushed, kissing the back of her neck tenderly, she knew what the girl meant by her words. He asked Naya to do this because she was scared, She wouldn't Admit it, but she was scared. Naya would do anything for this girl. _What are you doing? _rang a voice in her head.

She ignored it, she didnt want Inner Naya to ruin this moment. "I'll protect you Demi." She promised. "Nothing will tare you away from my arms." Naya felt Demi's body un tense, her body forming into her own, she could even feel the girl's heart beating. It was wonderful.

Demi had fallen asleep in her arms, but Naya found it hard to keep her eyes shut.

_What are you doing Naya? _the voice in her head asked again.

She wasn't doing anything wrong, this was her girlfriend. She was playing the protector , and would keep the girl safe.

_Your in too deep Naya, you know you've never been so attached to another person._

Naya frowned, Demi was not another person. Demi was different, Demi was...Demi.

_Your falling in love with her._

Naya blinked. She closed her eyes to think on this, the thought scared her. Inner Naya had a point... Her heart sped up as she tried to remove her arms from the girl.

The sleeping Demi let out a small whine, grabbing at her her against her body.

Naya smirked at the involuntary movement by the smaller girl. _Thats not such a bad thing..._ she thought to herself. _If I am, then so be it._

She curled herself into the girl, her forehead resting on the back of the girl's neck. Her eyes shut as she herself fell asleep to the sound of her Goddess's heartbeat.

...

Chris and Tom , as the girls suspected , had grown closer in the past few hours. Tom was Single, Chris was Single , they both seemed to be caught in the match making drama of the two girls. It was perfect!

Tom, as Demi's agent had certain abilities. For one he had the right to check in on Demi's restraining order against Karl Briggs, making sure that the authorities knew that he had escaped, and was in town.

Second, he could get Demi a new phone. Yes, he knew he said he'd get her one in the morning, but after seeing the text message on Naya's phone and recognizing the number to be Demi's He knew the sooner she had another phone the better. Naya and the others should probably change their numbers as well seeing Demi had all their contacts.

Third, Tom was really greatful to have another flame boy with him. It made selections much more interesting. Chris was really one of a kind , and he had wondered why the super star was still single. Not that he predicted the boy would be for long now that he had his eye on him.

"I _know_ Demi likes Android, but iPhones have better security and its harder to hack into." Chris began as they browsed through the Sprint store.

Tom tapped his fingers on the glass, watching the younger boy inspect each of the phones one by one. "But they have that nasty habit of shattering if you so much as drop them on a cloud of fluffy baby bunnies."

Chris looked up, rolling his eyes. "Its called a mini Otter case. Not the puffy ones, but the new makes. I dont think even Demi could break her phone if it were in one of those."

Tom smirked. "You'd be surprised. Ask her about the time she burnt cereal."

Chris gawked at the older man. "She what!? Please tell me it was atleast Oatmeal!"

Tom shook his head with a chuckle. "No, It was Coco Puffs."

Chris covered his face with his palm. "I...Don't even want to know." Actually, he did. But he'd save that for another time.

Tom kept the smirk on his face, motioning over the sales clerk. "Yes, One of the iPhone 5's Make sure you put it in an otter box."

Chris smiled. "You listened."

Tom winked. "Its hard not to listen when you speak Sweetheart."

...

It had been 3 years, no. Actually it had been 4.

It had been 4 years since Chris Colfier had been even remotely interested in another man.

Sure there had been some really nice looking men on set, but thats all they were good for, looking, Eye this dashing man in a very neat button up black suit rolled in. Tomas Stratton.

He had first met the man when he met Demi, but even then Chris could smell the Gay on him. To any other person , Tomas Stratton would have seemed like any other major Hollywood agent. His black spiky hair cut short, it seemed to be his natural color, which was an immediate turn on for the boy. He was always very clean shaven,slightly tanned and his body seemed slightly molded as if he had a daily work out regiment.

But the thing that really drew Chris to him was his eyes.

Tomas Stratton's eyes were piercing, almost unnaturally beautiful. They were as blue as the sky with hints of green swirling around his iris's. At first, he thought they were contacts. But he learned from Demi that they were all , he was 10 years older than him , he thought there was no way the man would go for him.

Until today, until he saw that wink. Chris Colfier may have found Prince charming.

...

20 minutes before the explosion.

Tomas was not expecting this to happen. He had always been a good agent. Always stuck to the plan and followed through with his duties.

Yet here he was in his hotel room, his hands raking across the back of the younger boy's shirt. Their mouths consuming each other with hunger. The sound's the younger boy was making was driving him insane , he was afraid he'd lose it before the fun really began.

Sure, he's had his fair share of lovers and one night stands. But the boy had set a spark , he was drawn to him. Everything from his dirty blonde hair to his scent. He actually felt the need to want to _please _him. Not just slate his own needs.

He felt Chris's hands tugging on the seam of his pants. The sensation made him moan in the younger boy's mouth.

On second thought, He wanted to dominate him where the boy sat.

Chris didn't give him much tome to react, for he had already began to unbutton his shirt. The Jacket had been discarded upon their arrival. Therefore this would be much easier than he had thought.

To think, they had stopped in the room to get another credit card.

Chris unbuttoned the man's shirt, placing soft kisses along his Abs. Tom could only let out a hiss, throwing his head back from the touch.

Just then, he heard his phone going off.

"Damnit!" He whined.

"Please ignore it." Chris begged.

Tom wanted to, but he shook his head. Pulling the phone from his pocket. "Its the studio. I gotta take it Chris."

Chris sighed, nodding his head. It might have been about Briggs after all. They couldn't ignore it.

Tom gave the younger boy a sad smile that held a promise that things would continue in due time. Pressing a button he brought the phone to his ear, sliding over to sit at the edge of the bed"Stratton..."

Chris was amazed how professional he kept his tone. He knew no matter how many acting lessons he had had there was no way he could do what the older man had just achieved.

"WHAT?!" Tom screamed into the phone. "Was anyone in there...Are you sure?"

Chris sat up, his brows furrowed with worry. "Tom..." He whispered. "Whats going on."

"I'll be right there, DO NOT let anyone out of the compound.." He practically screamed into the cellphone. Clicking another button, her held his head in his hands. "Fuck!"

"Tom..." Chis said softly. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

Tom shook his head. "No, You need to call Naya, now. " He turned to look at the boy, real fear in his eyes. "Her Trailer was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Chris asked quietly. "What do you mean? Briggs broke in?" His voice was now filled with panic.

Tom shook his head. "No, they think it was Briggs, but he blew up her trailer. There's almost nothing left."

...

Naya was woken by her ringer. She groaned at the interruption , moving to roll over just to find in their slumber Demi and Naya's positions had switched. Demi's arms were wrapped tightly around her arms. Their bodies molded together under the sheets. She smiled, kissing the girl's arm. "Demi..." She spoke softly.

Demi groaned, her forehead burying into the girl's neck. "Five more minutes mommy..."

Naya smirked, leaving a longer kiss on the girl's flesh. "Come on, I gotta get my phone Demi Girl..."

Demi opened her eyes, giving the girl a squeeze. "Alright..." She mumbled. "Come back after..." She said lifting her arms.

Naya wiggled from the spot, her body immediately missing the other girl's as she grabbed her phone. She looked back to the girl with a smile as she noticed that her arms had curled around the sheets that she left behind, her eyes gazing up at the Latina sadly.

"Hold yourself Dem, I'll be right back...Its just a Te-" She looked down at her phone. The name sent chills down her spine. Her body went still as silence filled the room.

"Who is it Naya?" Demi asked groggy.

Naya opened her mouth, then closed her eyes. She clicked the message on her screen."You..."

Demi sprang up, her eyes filled with terror. "You mean Briggs...Why is he still text messaging you!?"

Naya read the words, her heart sped up. It was a short message, but it was enough to make her panic.

_Come out, come out where ever you are. Or i'll huff, and puff , and burn your house down._

Demi was sitting next to her in an Instant, her head hovering over the girl , reading the message. "Naya...We need to have your number changed." Demi had said softly. "This is -"

Just then, the phone in question buzzed in Naya's hand. She jumped nearly a mile, only being soothed by the smaller girl's arms wrapping around her body protectively.

Chris's name popped up on the screen. Naya stared at it blankly.

Demi bit her lip, taking the phone. Bringing it up to her ear, she answered it. "Chris?"

_"Demi!" _Chris almost yelled over the phone. _"Is Naya in the room with you? Please tell me she hasn't wandered off anywhere?"_

Demi sat up, shaking her head. "No, Shes here. We got another Text message from Briggs from my phon-"

_"Do not leave that hotel room!" _Chris said firmly. _"We are coming to get you, So is the police."_

_ "_The police? Chris, what the hell is going on?!" Demi shouted.

_"Demi, They think Briggs broke into the compound. I was with Tom when they called him. He blew up her trailer. " _There was a deafening silence across the room, as well as on the phone.

Naya had turned around, she had heard Chris's words, her eyes filling with rage.

_"Demi, We think he wants to hurt Naya."_

Demi'd mouth went dry as she looked to the still listening girl. Naya's nostrils flared as she stood, pulling on her clothes that she had scattered across the floor.

...

They were all Idiots. Every single one of them. So what if they held everyone in the compound...He had already escaped and was heading back to the hotel. This Laptop might hold vital pieces he needed to complete his mission. She already evaded him once, she would pay for that. Her death would be painful.

Then Demi would see that he would do anything for her ,and she would be his.

Karl Briggs held the laptop firmly from under his hoodie, excitement plastered across his face. He was almost back to the motel room , he liked it there. No one asked questions as long as you had the cash to stay. There he could plot and make his dreams come true.

He entered his room, immediately plugging in the laptop. The motel had Wifi. Excellent. The odds were in his favor. He took this as a sign . Surely this was a message that he was on the right path.

The screen loaded as he began to scan the almost full desktop. A smirk played on his face. He was once a member of tech support for a computer company,before he was arrested of course. This would be Cake.

...

"Naya..." Demi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Both of the women staring at the wreckage that was her trailer.

Naya just stared at her home away from home. It wasn't much, but it was hers. She had everything in there, her clothes, her movies, even some notes from her parents. This wasn't fair, she didnt do anything to deserve this. Demi didn't deserve to have to go through this torment. Briggs was obviously going after her to cause her girl stress. Probably to draw her out of hiding and find him.

"Demi..." She said softly, still staring at the smoldering remains. "You listen to me..." She turned to face the woman, there was fear in her eyes, more for the girl than for what happened to her trailer. Those were things, they could be replaced. Demi could not, not now or ever. "Briggs is doing this to make you come to him. Its Typical, hes using me as bait..."She bit the inside of her lip nervously. "You have to promise me that you wont go looking for him. No matter what happens."

Demi stared at the girl , seeing the fear and rage in her eyes. "Naya..Listen. You really should stay away-"

Naya grabbed the girl's shoulders, forcing her to keep their gazes locked. "No, Dammit No Demi. I will not leave you alone while this madman is still on the loose, You-Are-my-Damn-Girlfriend." Naya said each word slowly. "I don't care what he does to me, he will not hurt you! So don't you EVER try and make me leave you for that again!"

Demi took a breath, the intensity in the Latina's eyes both scared her and made her feel protected. She placed a hand on the other girls gently. "Okay Naya, Okay. I wont , I promise."

"As much as I am pleased to see that you two finally stopped the stupid 'I don't like her 'charades and gave into your feelings. We have a bigger problem on our hands..." Chris stood a few feet from the girls, his arms were crossed in front of him. He held out a hand to point to Naya. "Especially you, The police want to take you in for statements. "

Naya let go of one of the girl's shoulders, sliding her other hand down to hold Demi's . "Where I go, she goes and Vice Versa..."

Tom walked into the scene, two very professional looking Police officers flanked him from behind. "I figured you would say that."

One of the officers broke flank, walking over to the two. His voice was deep and very demanding." Ms Rivera, I must ask that you and Ms Lovato accompany me to the station. We need to make sure the proper precautions are taken for both of your safety."

Naya's jaw unhinged , staring up at the man in the uniform. She didn't much like his tone. She opened her mouth to throw a remark at the man when Demi spoke up.

"Surely Officer, Is there anything you need from us at this moment?" Demi's voice was far too sweet, she was obviously trying to break the tension.

The officer shook his head. "No, Please follow me to the squad car ladies. You will be taken care of."

Naya fought hard to bite her tongue as not to say anything to offend the officer. But he didn't seem to like the way he held himself. He was far too controlling and demanding, obviously his position had gone to his head.

Naya slid into the cop car, her hand still holding onto the smaller girl's as she entered.

They curled up next to each other, their arms wrapped around each other like a security blanket. Both sat in silence as the scene around them continued to unfold. Naya stroked the girl's hair, trying to lull her into a sense of security. Only when the officers entered the car to drive them to the station did she feel the wetness that trailed from her eyes and down her cheeks from the wind. She slowly wiped at them, she would not let this break her. Naya had too much at stake for her to break.

...

Cheers!


	8. Security Updates

So yeah, giving you guys a fair warning. I work every weekday, so i dont know when (On weekdays) i'll be able to write. I will try to keep the chapters coming one a day. But i gotta make the cash to pay the bills.

Update: Blizzard closed work. Yay!

...

The process was painful. Naya and Demi basically had to fight to stay in the same room with each other. The captain in charge wanted to get separate and individual statements from the pair. But they refused to leave each other's side.

Which was a good thing, because If Demi had been pry'd from Naya. Naya probably would have broken down.

She had meant what she said about not leaving Demi no matter what road this situation took. But the thought of someone trying to kill her made her scared shitless.

Demi had filled her in about Briggs. She had told her about the stalking, and about finding the notes in her room 3 years ago. But it all took a turn for the worse when he had broken into her parent's house.

Demi's parents, thank goodness , were not home at the time. They had gone to dinner with Tom who had been trying to get them to move closer to Demi until all this madness blew over.

When her parent's arrived back at the house, they found the front door open, and Karl Briggs waiting for them in the living room. Obviously he thought a visit to his imaginary future in laws would help his case. Her parents, of course screamed and tried to get him out of their house. Briggs didn't like that, something inside him seemed to snap and he tried to attack them.

Tom had heard the commotion and came inside to investigate. He found the man in mid charge and sprang into action. Demi hadn't known Tom had been on the Wrestling team when he was in high school and still took boxing and Tai-Chi lessons whenever he had the chance. Needless to say, Tom Blind-sided him. Knocking the stalker out cold. If it wasn't for Tom, her parents might have died that night, for that she owed Tom everything.

But now, Briggs seemed to have gone off the deep end. There were no love letters or creepy flowers. Only destruction and rage. Because of that, the local law enforcement found it nessicary to place them in a Safe house ,and keep them guarded.

They were told they were not to return to the set, that it would be too dangerous. That guards would be placed around the Area until they found and caught Karl Briggs.

"Think of it this way." Chris commented. "It will be like a vacation for you two, a nice sceneic getaway in the mountains for a couple of week with nothing but each other's company."

Demi rolled her eyes. "Chris, this is no time to joke about that. Briggs still might go after our parents, Maybe even you, Lea , Tom or any of the glee cast mates. This might turn really ugly.."

Chris gave a sigh, nodding."I know, I was just trying to make the best of a shitty situation."

Naya seemed to still be fidgeting slightly. She hadn't thought that Briggs might target her parents. "Will they be placed under protection too?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, Both Demi's and Your parents are being picked up and sent to another safe house. But at the moment, we know that he's somewhere around here. So finding your Parents will be harder for him to do now." He looked at the girls appologeticly.

Demi squeezed Naya's hand. This was not the first time she had to go through this, but knew how traumatizing it must have been for the Latina. "It'll be Okay Naya. Theyre going to catch him."

"He escaped once." Naya said grimly. "What makes you think he wouldn't do it again?"

The group shot glances at each other, she had a point. "I dont think they'd put him in a minium security prison ever again..." Demi said softly. "I mean, what he did here was Arson with intent to murder..."

Naya un hinged her jaw. "Don't remind me..." She looked up to Tom and Chris. "I'm gonna need some cloths though. Everything i had was burned in the Trailer.

Demi gave the Latina's hand another squeeze. "You can wear some of my stuff...I mean. It might be a little big on you. But I'm sure they'll do the trick until you can go shopping."

Naya smirked at the girl ."Big on me? Demi I think I'd fit in your stuff just fine. Its just, your style..."

Demi frowned. "What about it?"

Naya bit her lip, blushing. "Well, I've never been one for the rocker look."

Demi now had her free hand on her hip, glaring at the girl. "So you dont like what i wear?"

Naya laughed. "On you, Yes. I love the way you look like a rebel without a cause. But on me, Well I look like I belong in a jail cell ,waiting for my dominating roommate to come back and make me her bitch."

Demi smiled at this , then gave a small laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes. "If you two promise not to shed your clothes in here and ravage each other in front of us I will promise to go buy you some new clothes..."

The two girls gave each other a smirk. Then looked back to the two men , completley synchronized with their movements.

"Okay.." Tom said wary."That was creepy."

Chris nodded. "You two have already begin to Sync yourselves with each other... If it continues at this rate we might have to hold an exorcism."

The group let out a small laugh at this. Causing Naya to squeeze her girl's hand affectionally.

"So, when do i go back to my hotel to get my stuff?" Demi asked.

Tom shook his head. "Its already been packed and you've been checked out. Your stuff is being moved to the safe house as we speak. Its too risky to have you return to your hotel room. You know that."

Demi looked back down to the ground, nodding.

Naya grimaced, lifting the girl's head with her hand. 'Hey, Dont do that. It'll be fine. Chris and Tom are right. We can use this as a vacation, get to know more about each other while this whole thing blows over."

Demi didn't smile, but she nodded. "I kinda wish it were on a beach, but I will take what I can get under the circumstances." She turned to Tom , forcing a smile on her lips. "So where are we going?"

...

They were going to the mountain area in mid California, about a hour north of Sacramento to be exact. Yes it was quite a bit away, but the forest area allowed them to remain hidden, not to mention that if they DID decide to leave the safe house, they were far enough away from the studios where the chances of running into Briggs was much much lower.

It took them nearly a day to get there, Naya had never had these many days meld together so quickly in her life.

Naya was pleasantly surprised by the amount of security they seemed to have. She spotted at least 3 cars stationed along the 3 mile long gravel road that lead to the small quaint cabin. Upon arrival, they were told that anyone that came to visit would be stopped and searched by them to make sure they didn't carry anything dangerous.

Naya couldn't help but smirk. She felt like she was the president with her own secret service, on a vacation with her first lady.

They were given a small layout of the cabin. There was a living room that held a Television and a very romantic looking fireplace. A couch sat directly in between the two marks with a small glass table placed awkwardly in the middle. The kitchen was fully stocked with utensils and supplies, Tom must have given them a heads up on Demi's favorite foods as well as Chris must have told them about Naya's. The dining room held a medium sized table with 6 wooden chairs, a nice view of the pond could be seen through the shaded window. When you went upstairs there were three rooms. If you walked straight, a full sized bathroom. To the right, the master bedroom that was fully equipped with its own TV and very heavy looking bed set. It made the two wonder how cold it got in their little get away house. The other room didn't matter much to the women, seeing it wouldn't be used. It was a rather generous sized guest bedroom. They would just use it for storage.

The inside was not littered with camera's, but it seemed that every inch was on the outside. About 100 yards away , there was a small boathouse that was attached to a rather large pond. Inside were at least a couple dozen screens that was attached to the cameras. There would always be a guard there monitoring them.

It made the girl's feel safe.

After the Guards had left to return to their posts, and Chris and Tom had left to 'go get Naya clothes' The two sat on the couch , the fire crackling in the silence,Demi's body curled into Naya's.

"So, You think Chris and Tom..." Demi drawled out.

Naya nodded her head but sighed. "I really don't want to think about that to be honest. The thought is giving me images that I kind of want to burn from my memory."

Demi chuckled , intertwining her finger's with the other girl's. "Well, this isnt so bad. I kind of had this image of a full lock down security facility."

Naya ran her hands through the girl's messy hair. "Well, we kind of are. But atleast it's got some style. It reminds me of the secret service for the president."

Demi looked up to the girl , giving her a look. "What? Are we going to be making Demi for president signs while where here?"

Naya kissed the girl's forehead almost apologeticly. "No, I was thinking you were more of the first lady."

Demi frowned. "Why cant I be President!"

Naya snaked her arm around the girl's waist, flipping her onto the couch with a her, she trailed a line of kisses from the girl's chin up to her ear, flicking the girl's earlobe with the tip of her tongue, whispering with a purr. "Because, Your my first lady..."

Demi bit her lip, forcing back the moan she had felt creeping up her throat. With a breath, her hands ran down the girl's back. "You know, Your going to get bored of your new toy if you keep over using it."

Naya continued to assault the girl's neck, finding a rather soft spot near her collarbone and sucking on it . Demi couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sudden sting on her neck which made Naya nip at the spot in retaliation. "I could never...Get bored of that." she said between breaths.

"Naya..." Demi whined feeling the numbness after the girl's lips left the spot. "Did you just give me a Hickey?"

Naya let out a harsh laugh. "Yes, it was my Presidential duty..." she licked the reddening spot, feeling the girl squirm beneath her. "Trying to show my dominance while retaining peace..."

Demi couldnt take the teasing any longer, She pushed at the woman, reversing their positions so she was on top of the other woman. Grinding against her body, she heard the Latina whimper. "So We're at war now Ms President?" Demi teased.

"Not fair." Naya pouted. " I never said anything about War! I just wanted to help relations between our countries!"

Demi's hands grazed across the other girl's button on her jeans. "Well, I'm a dictator Naya... " She pressed the button and the small slit together, the seal breaking on the cloth. " All I want to do is Invade you."

Naya's jaw dropped. " I think you just Conquered me..."

...

Chris and Tom had a very eventful day. The Glee filming had been postponed until this mess had been sorted out, and now they were reduced to shopping slaves for the girls as they most likely became acquainted with their new surroundings.

"So, About last night." Chris mumbled , carrying a couple bags in his arms.

Tom pressed his lips together, Chris could have sworn he saw a smirk appearing. " What about it?"

"Well." Chris said with a sigh. "I kinda of don't want this to be all that this is..."

Tom raised an eyebrow, looking at the younger boy. "Oh? I thought it was quite wonderful..."

"I'm serious Tom. I'm sick of the one night stands and the meaningless make out sessions." Chris commented. "I actually want to try a relationship for once."

Tom let out a laugh, his bluish green eyes sparking in the sun. " Chris Colfer , are you asking me out on a date?"

Chris shrugged , trying to make it seem like not such a big deal "Well, Yeah. That is if you don't mind dating a 23 year old who can sing higher than most women."

Tom brushed his hand across the younger boy's almost causing him to drop what was in his hands. " Alright, I guess thats reasonable. That is, if you want to put up with a 31 year old , over organized agent to a rock star who travels as much as Miley Cyrus sticks out her tongue."

Chris rolled his eyes. "That girl is a train wreck." He commented. "I think she needs an intervention."

Tom laughed, grabbing one of the bags the boy held. "Here, I got one of these. After were done playing fetch, i say we go have a nice dinner. Just the two of us."

Chris smiled, nodding. "I'd like that..."

...

She had left herself signed in to _Everything_. Her passwords were easy to get, her email was filled with so much information that he could even probably fabricate a good scene to terrify the Bitch.

Karl felt as if he were on top of the world.

The phone had been deactivated. But it didnt stop him from uploading the contents to the computer. He had numbers, contacts , names and addresses. This was far too easy.

Rivera hadn't deleted her email's, even the junk mail. He found he could go back in her archives and pull up codes and passwords from up to five years ago.

She was an Idiot, and soon she'd be dead.

Despite hatching out his plan, Karl couldn't help but think about Demi. Where was she? Where did they take her? He would never harm her , she was too precious to him! Why couldn't those ignorant people see that?

He had to find her to make sure she was safe. But he was being hunted, there was no way he could go up to someone and ask them questions. He'd be arrested on the spot.

No, He needed help, and thank god help was there for him.

All he needed to do was write another email.

...

The couch was empty, both girls laid on the floor laughing insanely in each other's embrace. Naya couldn't believe how quickly this had escalated. She could stay like this forever. "I think you won the War Demi." She commented under her breath.

Demi pecked the girl on the cheek, her eyes glistening in the light of the fire. "Ms President, you won the moment I saw you."

Naya smiled, sitting up. "Well, I don't know about you. But i'm starving."

Demi also sat up, grabbing for her shirt. "Yeah , I havent eaten since last night, and im pretty sure you don't want me passing out and having them send for Erickson again." She said with a wink, slipping on her shirt.

Naya frowned, crossing her arms. "She was a bitch!"

"You can be a bit of a bitch sometimes too. " Demi chuckled.

"Yeah, But i'm ALLOWED to be a bitch. Shes not. What is it called, bedside manners?" Naya complained.

Demi pecked the girl on th cheek again, standing up to find her pants. " Honey, I've gotten all the bedside manners i've needed in the past few days. I don't need her's"

Naya cocked her head to the side, watching the girl move, a silly grin on her face. "You know Demi, You really are stunning."

Demi hopped up and down, trying to slide her pants on her body, but managed to look back to the girl with a smile. "Your not too shabby yourself."

Naya stood, for a second she almost tore the girl's pants back off for another round. To show her how much she truly appreciated every inch of her. But decided against it, Erickson being called sitting in the back of her mind. "Really Dem , I don't know what you see in me, or how I got this lucky."

Demi finished buttoning her jeans, leaning down to pick up Naya's shirt, throwing it at her. " Put some clothes on Naya. I dont want anyone else seeing what's mine." she gave the girl a wink before walking toward the kitchen, making sure to sway her hips from side to side as she moved.

_Calm the fuck down Rivera._ Naya said to herself, her mouth going dry. _They'll be enough time for that later. Take your head out of her pants for a second and make your girl some food._

Naya stood, slipping on her shirt. She took in a soft inhale of breath as she found her body sore. Damn she was out of shape , she needed to change that to be able to keep up with the other girl.

Naya finished clothing herself, walking into the kitchen to the blinding light of the sun setting. She shielded her eyes as the scent of spices filled her senses. Walking over to the side, she saw Demi standing next to a frying pan, chopping up some celery and carrots and tossing them onto the metal. The girl was glowing in more ways then one. Everything about her made Naya's heart flutter.

_Its love._ The voice in her head said softly.

Naya closed her eyes , trying to dismiss the thought. "Whatcha making Demi Girl?"

Demi turned her head to smile at the woman. "Stir fry , Do you like it?"

Naya wasn't much of a fan of stir-fry to be honest. But Demi made anything appetizing. "Yeah, Its cool."

Demi turned back to the cooking greens, cutting up some chicken. "This is something I learned to make quick. Being on the go all the time doesn't really leave me time to waste on making food. ." She let out a chuckle. "That and I rarely burn it."

Naya laughed, moving to stand behind the woman, her arms reaching out from either side to help her with her preparation. "I'm sure it will be great." She hovered on the woman's neck, wanting to feel her lips on her skin. But decided against it.

Demi could sense the girl's thoughts , and was glad that she didn't. Stir fry or not, she couldn't deny her, they would probably burn the safe house down.

"After this is over." Naya began, still cutting up the chicken. "I want to take you somewhere, On a real get away. Just us, no guards, no agents just us."

Demi turned her head to look at the girl. "Oh? Where did you have in mind?"

Naya held herself against the woman , slowly chopping at the meat. "Maybe Sanibel Island? Have you ever heard of it?"

Demi shook her head. "No?"

"Its a small Island in Florida, the sand is as white as snow and its relatively decreet." Her hands stopped. "It can be all romantic like."

Demi put the chicken in the pan, hearing it sizzle. Her face held a very goofy grin."Okay, that sounds like fun." She said in a whisper.

Naya's smile never wavered, but she released the woman, taking a step back."I'm going to go set the table. See you when your done?"

Demi nodded, stirring the contents and turning down the flame. "Okay, see you in a bit Ms President."

Naya gave the girl a playful wink. "You too First lady Dictator."

...

Demi heard the girl walk from the room , letting out a sigh of relief.

That was close.

The smaller girl swirled the contents in the pan, watching them become golden brown, meanwhile biting her lower lip.

She knew she had feelings for the girl as soon as she met her, she knew that they were drawn like magnets together. But she didn't expect to be so consumed by her.

Naya was becoming almost part of her. Even know as she stood in the room alone she felt incomplete. It wasn't just the sex , which was amazing. It was more than that.

_I love her._ Demi thought to herself, turning off the flame. _No, I am I love with her."_

_..._

L is for the way Lea glares at me

O is for how Obsessed I am with glee.

V is for how very, scary. this storys is getting.

E is for everything that is Naya and Demi...

XD


	9. Chapter updates

It had been a week, 7 long fucking days since he last made his presence known to Rivera and his Demi girl. Not that he knew where they were , but soon he would. His Informant hasnt failed him yet, Not would they. There was too much at stake.

The emails had been going on for a little over 4 days. There wernt many, but there didnt need to be. Not untill they had information.

_ Why are you emailing me? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? I already helped you escape, what more do you want?_

Karl sat in the bed, clicking away that the keys of Naya Rivera's laptop. He was under a newly formed email. Trueway . To any other person, this would have been seen as just some normal holy roller. But to his Informant and 'friend'. It would have signaled who it actually was.

_You said you would help me. You OWE me. _Karl typed. _We had a deal , you help me. I destroy the files. I need you to gather as much information as you can on Naya Rivera and send it to me coded, also do your best to find their location. In your current position i think if the opportunity arose you could pin point and tell me where they went... You know what those files would do to you if they were ever released, you would not only lose your job. But you would most likely be imprisoned for far longer than My sentence._

The message switched to the informant. Their reply seemed to be hasty.

_I will do what i can, but isnt there another way? You cant keep doing this. Now attempted murder? This is going to far._

The reply from Karl seemed a little too nonchalant. But seemed to get to the point.

_There is only one path, One way. This is my way and i will see it through. Do your Job._

The next reply however, almost sent Karl over the edge, seeing it had only arrived 3 or 4 minutes ago. They were really starting to annoy him.

_This is imposable I cant access any of her files. They have her under lock and key as well as Demi. That one is easier of course. But they wont even tell me where she is, or give me a contact to follow up. The suspect nothing, but i cant risk them finding me out. I have done enough, Destroy the files and leave me be!_

Karl reread the email a few times, his anger rising as he typed.

_ Do the right thing, do what I ask, and do NOT tell anyone we have spoken. After i have achieved the mission I was destined to complete. I will destroy the files, then we will both be happy._

Karl Briggs pressed the enter button a little too hard. He was surprised he didnt break it. If he had he would have had to do a makeshift patch of the damn thing and it might have not worked at all.

He placed the Laptop on the bed, moving over to the sink. Turning on the faucet, he splashed some water on his face, staring up at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were still black as coal, filled with resolve and purpose. He had to free his Demi from the clutches of this demon. Like she had done for him so many years ago.

Karl Briggs was not always this kind of man. He once had a job, a normal life , even a normal girlfriend Named Mary Bates. He lived in an apartment with her and her annoying miniature doberman. He hated that dog, Actually. He hated all dogs. For it was a dog that have him the scars on his arms.

Because, when he was a child, he had been playing with a ball in his backyard, bouncing it up against the fence and catching it. The truth of the matter was, he didn't much enjoy doing this meaningless action. He just felt the need to do something to occupy his time. Long story short, the ball bounced over the fence, into the yard with the mean Dog his neighbor had. It was a mutt and didnt much like anyone. But he knew what his father would do if he had found that the boy had lost it. He thought of knocking on his neighbor's door to have him retreive it. But his neighbor and his father talked. He would find out.

No Karl would have to retrieve it himself.

Climbing the fence, he peered over it to see if there was any sign of the dog. He was relieved to find that there wasn't. With a push he flew over the fence, landing on his feet. It jarred his body slightly, leaving him a bit disorintated. But he shook it off, moving to retrieve the ball.

Needless to say, the dog had been waiting. The dog attacked the boy, biting his arms as he shielded himself, clawing at him with his nails. Karl had screamed and yelled for nearly 10 minutes before his neighbor came to pry the dog off of him.

Of course, it was all his fault. His neighbor and his father agreed. He should ahve never entered the property in the first place.

Karl was sent to the hospital to heal. But once he was out, the neighbor had returned from work one day to find his gate open, and the dog in question laying in the middle of the street with tire marks across his body. It was seen as a terrible 'accident'.

But Karl knew the truth, it was no accident. The dog got what he deserved.

Karl hadn't actually killed the dog. He had just let him free in the neighborhood hoping the very thing would happen to it. What he didn't expect was the joy he felt as his enemy was hit, then left to die on the street. The car didn't even stop, it just kept going. Normally, he would have thought ill of the driver, but now. He saw them as a saint.

He watched the dog die, glaring into his eyes with coldness in his heart. Thats when Karl knew, bad things happened to bad things. Bad things would make the bad creatures suffer. And that he was good so he would be protected. God was watching over him.

The Miniature Doberman really had it out for him. Karl could sense that the Doberman knew what he had done to the mutt. It really was a stupid dog, because if the dog could sense that, wouldn't he then know that he could, and probably would do the same thing to him?

He remembered that day like it was yesterday, Mary had threatened to leave him because he was being strange and distant. Karl didn't care, he didn't really have feelings for the girl anyways. He left for work.

Then the most wonderful thing happened. Karl met Demi Lovato.

Well not on a personal basis, She had walked into the tech building hoping someone could help her revive her laptop. Karl naturally hopped to the task. As he worked, the two chit chatted. She was wonderful , beautiful and kind. She talked to him like he was a person and not like he was a tool. It was enough for the man to secretly copy down her IP Address and email before he handed the computer back to her, not charging her a cent.

She of course tired to insist. But he couldn't take any money from the girl.

For the first time in forever, Karl was on a high. He was happy and practically skipping down the street. That was until he got home, most of the house had been stripped of all value. A note was left by Mary which stated that she had left and taken what she thought was hers. That he was the scum of the earth and she wished he would just crawl into his grave and get it over with because his life was meaningless.

Thats when he heard that yip. She had left the fucking dog.

The Doberman rat growled at him, yipping in anger. Something inside of Karl snapped, as well as the dog's neck.

The Yipping stopped, and Karl felt free. God had yet again given him a sigh, shown him his path and gave him a reason to live.

Thats when he knew that Demi Lovato was made for him.

Karl couldnt help but stare at the scars, so many memories were tied to them. But he had a new enemy now. A Mutt named Naya Rivera which he would put down like a rabid animal.

...

Chris and Tom found getting up tot he Safe house to be annoying. Each check point had them searched like they were fugitives.

"If they ruin any of those clothes, Karl Briggs wont be the only person they'll have to worry about." Chris said with venom.

Tome chuckled at the boy, his arms out so the last set of Guards could check him."They wont Chris, They're just doing their jobs after all." He looked up to the house. "Atleast we know that they're safe..."

Chris still looked annoyed. "I dont know how safe we'll be once we see Naya. We took a week to bring her clothes. She wont be happy."

Tom chuckled again. "She'll forgive us. We had a busy week at the studio . Meetings, shopping , dinners." He gave the boy a wink.

Yes, Tom had taken Chris out to dinner. This brought on a smile from the boy. It was at a small diner inside of the studio. They learned allot about each other. Both, even though the sharply dressed man in the suit didn't display it. Had a obsession with Fashion, they both LOVED the arts , and had a soft spot for Otters.

The only thing that Chris didnt much like was the no sex.

Tom agreed that the two should date, but also agreed to hold off the sex for a little bit so they could get to know each other better. Chris reluctantly agreed, but still longed to feel the man's abs along his fingertips again.

After making it through shake down part three, The two men walked to the front door. Tom rose his fist to knock on the door when the two heard shouting.

"Oh NAYA! Your hand!" Demi's voice screamed.

"I know I know, Im TRYING!" Naya said in exasperation.

"Here! put it here!" Demi whimpered.

The two men looked at each other , utterly shocked at what they were hearing."Should we...Come back later?" Tom asked, a blush appearing on his face.

Chris frowned. "I am not going through interrogation again. Were here , they're going to have to break it up!"

"Oh Naya! Your leg's crushing me! I cant breathe!"

"Then move your head lower!" The two could hear Naya yell back.

"Oh enough of this..." Chris grumbled, bursting through the door. "If you two cant-"

The scene he walked in on was not one he expected to see. Tom however, nearly fell over because he was laughing so hard.

The girls were tangled up, yes. But they were on top of a white map with random colored dots scattered around. Hands and legs trying to touch colors. They were playing twister.

"Well." Chris said with a blink. "Not what i expected, but i suppose its better than having images burned into my brain."

Tom gasped, leaning up against the door frame, each word coming out between laughs. "Oh...My god. We thought...You two were..."

"We thought we were going to walk in to you two fucking." Chris said blatantly.

"And you two would have just walked in?!" Demi said in shock.

Naya grinned down at the girl, kissing her stomach that was just underneath her face. "I would have still finished."

"OH MY GOD!" Both Demi and Chris shouted together.

Naya rolled over, sitting on the floor, joining Tom in their laughing fit. Thats when she noticed the bags. 'CLOTHES?!"

Demi had never seen Naya sprint so quickly to the bags. Dragging them inside, she slammed the door behind her. Ripping the garments from the plastic she scanned them like they were gold. "Oh sweet sweet clothing...How i've missed you!"

"You act like you've been naked this entire time!" Tom said, still chuckling.

He was met by a glare from Demi and a evil laugh from Naya. It registered to him that they probably were. He covered his face with his palm.

"President Rivera Decreed that Wednesdays were hump days..." Demi muttered under her breath.

"Okay , Demi dear. Please, just. Don't speak anymore." Chris said, closing his eyes, trying to flush the images from his mind.

If Naya could, she would have sprouted sharp fangy teeth and snarled at the boy."Dont tell my girl to shut up Colfer! Its not like you and Tomboy over here haven't been getting acquainted. Thats probably WHY its taken a week for you to get me CLOTHES!"

Tom and Chris both shot each other a look, their faces flushing red.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, What was it you told me Chris? Oh yeah." She said in her very best Chris Colfer impression. "You two have some serious Lesbian Magnetism's going on." She thought for a second. "Except its entirely flaming gay boy magnetism."

The two sighed.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Tom said.

"Lea's gonna kill me for not telling her first." Chris mumbled.

The group laughed and started chatting. Out of this disaster of a situation. It seems it had brought the two pairs together. If he wasn't such a Psycho, they would have thanked Karl Briggs.

"Speaking of that." Tom said, pulling out a new phone for Demi as well as handing one to Naya. "New phones for both of you."

"YES!" Naya said, lunging for the iPhone 5 "I wanted one of these!"

Demi walked over, taking the new phone, grimacing that it wasnt an Android. "An iPhone Tom? Why an iPhone?"

"Better security , and a certain 23 year old talked me into it." Tom said with a smile.

Chris raised his hand. "Guilty as charged."

Demi rolled her eyes, mumbling something about stupid iPhones and how she missed her Android.

Naya stood, walking over to Demi. Her hand slid around her waist. "Its okay Dem. You can get another Android when we get out of here." She pecked the girl on the cheek.

Chris rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Tom's arm. "Okay, lets go. I cant take their sickening cuteness anymore."

Tom gave the two an appologetic look as he was practically pulled from the safehouse. "Were staying in town tonight. Our numbers are in the phones. If you need something let us know?"

Naya and Demi nodded in tandem.

"Okay, Now. As you put it before. Go get a room." Naya said with a wink.

This was enough for Chris to yank the older man from the safe house. Slamming the door behind them.

The two blinked before laughing uncontrollably.

Naya dipped the girl, kissing her passionately. "So what are we going to do tonight?"

Demi giggled like a school girl. Her eyes glossing over."Same thing we do every night Naya?"

Naya growled. "Try to take over the bed?"

Demi nipped at her nose playfully, her hands automaticly snaking around the girl's neck.

"Hold on Dem." Naya said having an thought. "I have a bit of an Idea..." She stood the girl up, ducking from her grasp and walking out of the room quickly.

Demi quirked a brow, crossing her arms. If she found anything out in the last few days. She found she didnt like to wait.

Naya returned to the room, Demi's Laptop in hand. She had a sadistic grin on her face. "Were going to write chapter. This time, Together."

Demi's face glew red , she bit her lip remembering her dream that she had . This is how it all began. "T-together?"

Naya sat on the couch hard, opening her laptop. "Yup! Your readers will finally get more Naemi lovin. Which in turn, might give us a few ideas." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully at the girl.

Demi laughed, taking a seat next to the girl as she opened up microsoft word. "You know. This is how it all began."

Naya looked at her strangely."How what began?"

"I-" Demi shook her head. "Never mind."

Naya laughed. 'No , tell me Dem! You cant just say that and expect me not to be curious."

Demi blushed deeper, her head shrinking into her shoulders. "Well, I kind of had this dream when i fell asleep in your trailer... We wrote a fan fic, then we _preformed _the fan fic." She bit her lip shyly.

Naya smirked, kissing just behind the girl's ear. "Well, Lets make your dreams come true my Sapphic Goddess."

Demi loved hearing those words from her lover's lips. Naya seemed to roll them off her tongue like a challenge. It often made her want to nip at the tongue that spoke it. "Okay, so where do we start?"

...

The two seemed to write far into the night. Both chuckling and giggling at random points. Adding a little bit of things that had happened in the past few days , that would grab their reader's attention.

The part came where the two fictional characters laid in each other's arms. It was written so perfectly that Golden Canaries could have flown in and started to braid the two girl's hair while a fox played a violin in the background , to the background image of unicorn's vomiting rainbows.

Demi had her hands hovered over the keys, her hands were shaking. The fictional characters had really made her think about where their _actual _relationship was heading. The two on the screen were so in love it hurt. Except , to her. This wasn't fiction, this is how she felt.

She looked up to Naya who held a smile. A certain smile that she noticed only emerged when they were touching.

She sighed. Typing out the words that she knew would start a debate.

_"I love you Naya."_

Naya looked down to the words, her eyes widened as she shot back at Demi. Demi's eyes were sad, almost distant. But she continued to look at the woman pleadingly. Willing her to finish the story with her mind.

Naya took the laptop. Her own hands were quivering. Closing her eyes, she typed.

_"I love you too Demi."_

Demi looked at the words, her facial expression went from afraid to confused. She blinked, cocking her head to the side. "Naya?"

"Give me a second..." The Latina said quickly. Opening her eyes, she saved the file and uploaded it onto fan fiction. In a few seconds, the Chapter was published. Naya then stood, turning away from the girl to stare at the fire.

Demi still stared at the girl. "Naya I.."

"Dem..." Naya began. "I didn't know what was happening when i first met you. I felt so many things. It was confusing..." She took a breath. "Then you kissed me, then I knew."

Demi stared at the girl's back, fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Naya turned around, traces of tears lining her cheeks. She felt vulnerable and weak. But for the first time she didn't try to hide it, here she didn't need to. "Demi , What I just wrote. Its true. I don't know if it was for you. But, Demi Lovato . I Love you." She said the last three words very slowly and clearly.

Demi could only stare, her mouth hanging open in shock. She didn't speak for nearly three minutes.

Naya took a step toward the girl. "Demi, Please. Say something." She pleaded.

Demi cocked her head to the side again, letting her hair fall in her face. Standing, she allowed her lips to untie with the other girl's . They stayed that way for a few seconds, but to the pair. It felt like forever.

Demi pulled away from the girl's lips, her eyes sparkling in the fire light. "I love you too Naya Rivera."

Naya buried her forehead into the girl's collarbone. Letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. Her body was shaking with relief as well as with a mixture of other emotions.

Demi stroked the girl's hair, kissing the top of her head. Her arms held the woman close, letting her know it was safe. "I have you Naya, Your okay. Everything's okay." She repeated. "I love you."

Naya looked up to the girl again, wrapping her own arms around her in a hug. It wasn't in a sexual way, it was more to hold herself closer to the woman like a safety blanket.

Demi kissed the Latina's forehead again, letting her know it was okay."Naya, Tonight is just us. No sex, no make out session. Its you and me in each other's arms." She kissed the woman tenderly. "Got it?"

Naya nodded , then looked up with a pouty lip. "Just a little make out?"

Demi laughed, stroking the girl's hair. "Okay, fine. I cant say no to that face."

Naya smirked a little evilly. "Well then..Maybe we can."

"JUST." Demi practically yelled. "Make out. Hear me missy? "

The two girls let out a laugh , Demi taking one of Naya's hands and leading her into their room.

Even though Demi allowed for minimal make outs. The two simply decided to forgo it ,falling asleep in each other's arms. Love was in the air.

...

Again i was going to hold off the 'I love you's" But there's too much tension between the two of them.

Anyways. How do you lot like Karl so far? Think i've got the batshit cray stalker bit down?


	10. Phishing

Demi and Naya had spent the last few days exploring the area. Being cooped up in the house didn't fare well with the pair, despite them having each other. So they managed to persuade the men guarding the house to allow them to _atleast _stay within a half a mile.

Naya was surprised that Demi was so outdoorsy. Demi practically took to nature like she was born in it. Her eyes lighting up as she twirled around the tree's laughing like a child. Naya really didn't understand the woman's excitement. But seeing the other girl so happy was enough for her.

Demi had taught Naya a bit about the plants outside. She pointed out the Lilies and the tulips that grew wild around the trees. She even picked her a pure white rose from a bush.

Naya wondered how the girl managed to avoid the thorns, seeing the thing was littered with them. But took the rose and placed it in a cup of water when they got back to the house.

Demi promised her things, things that if it were with any other person she would have denied. One of them was fishing. Naya _hated _fishing. Her father did it all the time with their family. She was never one to partake.

But Naya knew if she denied the girl, it would bring out a bout of sadness. She couldn't stand to see that, so reluctantly. Naya had agreed.

That night, Demi didnt come to bed until atleast midnight. She had been out picking worms for their 'fishing date'. Secretly, Naya was pleased to find the girl had showered after. Not that it would have really mattered. Dirty or not, she wanted to fall asleep with the girl in her arms.

And thats just what they did.

...

The next morning, Demi had woken her before. Yes,_ before_ sunrise. Naya thought murderous thoughts. "6am should be illegal ,and anyone who is up should be flogged."

Demi chuckled, pulling at the girl."Maybe i'll let you !" She gave the girl another tug, successfully pulling her off the bed and onto the floor.

Naya still didn't move, face first on the floor , grumbling like an old woman. "I hate before sunrise." She mumbled. "Cant we just go when I wake up..." She then felt the smaller girl crawl onto her back, straddling her waist. She traced along the exposed parts of the Latina's skin, gaining a shiver of delight from the other girl.

"Come on Naya." Demi said in a sing-song tone. "Then we can play after..."

Naya almost took the bait, but decided to play the sleepy tired girl bit for a little while longer. Fake yawning, she brought her arms to her head like a mock pillow. "5 more minutes mami"

Demi frowned, thinking that she hadn't quite made her point. She grinded against the girl, her jeans bringing up the Latina's shirt to expose about an inch of her back. "Nayaaaa" Demi whispered. "Come on Naya, you know you want to..." Demi tried her best to purr, but it came out more of a growl.

Naya squirmed slightly, feeling the girl on her bare skin. "Not fair..." She whined.

Demi chuckled, kissing the back of the girl's neck."You love me."

Naya managed to flip around, grabbing the girl by the scruff of her shirt and pulling her into a messy kiss. "I do. " She purred. "Cant we just wait until tomorrow?" She still held the girl's collar, tugging on it gently. "I'm feeling in the mood for something different."

Demi rose an eyebrow and smirked. "No, Were going fishing. _Trust _me. You'll love what i have planned for you."

Demi leaned in to bite the girl's lip somewhat roughly which in turn made the Latina moan and release her hold on the other girl's shirt. Demi took this chance to rise from the girl. Walking toward the door. "You have 10 minutes, or i'm taking the boat out without you."

Naya gave her a pouty lip that she didnt see, then groaned, getting dressed quickly. Naya found herself not caring about her appearance while she was around Demi. She didn't need makeup or fancy clothes. She could wake up with Cthulu hair and eye liner wiped across her face and Demi still looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Though, Naya knew this part not to be true.

Because Demi was the only person to fit that part.

With those thoughts in mind, she walked down the stairs, out the door, and to the pond. As promised, Demi waited inside of the small row boat. Two fishing poles were seen hanging un baited over the side.

"Good, I thought you were going to wimp out on me Rivera!" Demi Exclaimed.

Naya gave the girl a hurt look. "Me, miss this?" She said with sarcasm. "NEVER!"

Both of the girls let out a laugh as Demi motioned her to the boat.

"Enough of the sass Naya, Get in this boat or else." Demi waggled her finger at the girl like she was scolding her.

"Or else what? You'll take the boat out without me?" Naya groaned, trying to get into the boat and not fall in the water.

Demi grabbed her, pulling her in. "No..." She pulled the girl in for another kiss. So their playful taunting _did _get a rise out of the smaller girl. Naya smiled in victory. "It just means after we wont enjoy that shower together."

Naya quirked a brow. "Shower?"

Demi nodded, her face completely serious. "Yea! I mean, after this. were going to be pretty dirty. All those fish we catch, and i'm sure theres bound to be spots I cant reach-"

Naya took an ore quickly, pushing it from the docking area. "Fishing, right now Lovato. No more talking." her eyes held a look of hunger that Demi had never seen before.

Demi chuckled, taking one of the poles in her hands, baiting it like she had done this a thousand times.

...

_"AhhhhhhCHOOO!" _Demi sneezed, curling up into the blanket while sitting on the couch.

Naya looked miserable, she held a cup of tea in her hands , placing it in front of the sick girl. "I said i was sorry..."

Demi furrowed her eyebrows. "You pushed me in the pond!" she yelled, earning another sneeze in response.

Naya held up a box of tissues , trying to make this less painful for the girl. "Well...You threw a FISH in my lap thinking it was funny!"

Demi tried to laugh, but coughed instead ,taking a breath. " Well, It kinda was...Your face was priceless."

Naya narrowed her eyes at the girl. 'I'm gonna make you some soup...Though i should just let you suffer...Fish thrower..."

Demi pouted her lip. "Your not the one whos sick Naya...I want my cuddles..."

Naya laughed. "Hell no Lovato. I'm not the sharing type, remember." she gave the girl a wink. "Not my fault you got sick from a dip in a pond."

Demi shivered, cuddling into the blanked further. "It was COLD and now i have a COLD... This is all your fault!"

Yeah, It was. Naya didn't need to shove the girl into the water. But she would take care of her while she was sick. After all, this is what you did for the person you loved, right?"I'll be back Demi, let me make you some soup."

Demi crossed her arms and pouted. "You just wait...I will get my revenge."

Naya smirked, leaving the room. " We'll see about that sicky face."

Naya could hear the girl coughing from the other room, damn did she feel guilty. Shifting through the cupboards, she pulled out a box of lipton chicken noodle soup. She didnt even wait for the water in the pot to boil, pouring the contents into the half full pot of water.

Turning on the stove, she heard the girl try to suppress a series of 5 sneezes, all coming out in a squeak. Naya sighed. "God damnit..."

Pulling out her phone, she pressed the call button. "Tom? Yeah, Demi's got a cold...How fast can you get someone here...

...

About 7 hours actually. Thats how log it took one of Erickson's attendants to get to the safe house.

Erickson herself couldn't make it, she had surgeries that day, and seeing she was the most recent doctor that had looked after Demi, law enforcement demanded it be her that provided her care.

Naya was not happy about this, and was even less about the fact that she had sent one of her lacky's and not come herself.

His name was Darius Garrick. He was 2 years out of Med school and was top of his program. Law enforcement made him sign waivers and made him swear to secrecy about the location of the women.

Naya had to admit, he was a very good doctor. He had seen, and promptly treated Demi faster than she had ever seen a practitioner aide a patient. But there was something about him she didnt like, he was too nervous. Not to mention, he was asking far too many questions.

As much as she hated to Admit it. Naya had wished that Erickson had made the trip. Erickson may have been a bitch 5 ways to Sunday. But at least she knew that she could trust her with Demi.

Dr Garrick finished up with Demi, giving her instructions to go along with her medication. Naya thought he was done, when he turned to face her. She crossed her arms, glaring at him ." Yeah, What do you want?" Naya all but snapped.

Garrick seemed to give his best confused look. "Well, I was instructed to examine you too. You were exposed to this as well. Were you not? While i'm here I should check and see if your vitals are normal."

Naya gave the man a sneer. "I'm Fin- AHHHhhhChOO!"

Demi all but rolled on the floor laughing. "See Naya! Sharing is caring!"

Naya shot a glare at the other girl. "Damnit all! You and your plague!" She sniffed involuntarily.

All Demi could do was chuckle as Dr. Garrick examined her. Taking out his note pad, he scribbled a few things down.

"Well Ms. Rivera, I think you may have contracted what Ms. Lovato has. " He reached into his bag, taking out the same clear colored liquid he had given to Demi. "Now, We may have caught this early enough where we can nip it in the bud before it goes into a full blown cold. Take this, follow the instructions on the bottle, and you and Ms. Lovato should be right as rain in a few days." He gave her a smile.

Naya didnt return it, There was something in that smile that made her squirm. _Hes hiding something._ she thought to herself._ Hes being way too fake._

Though Garrick seemed confused by her coldness. He retrieved his supplies and bid the girl's a farewell.

Both Tom and Chris had refused to come into the infected zone. Neither one wanted to get sick. Naya made it a point to text message both of them after everyone had left and tell them how they were both on a new level of Asshole.

Demi shook her head. 'I dont know why you were so mean to him." She spoke softly. "He was really nice."

Naya sighed, taking a seat next to Demi. "Theres just something about him. I dont know what. But he doesn't seem trustworthy. _No one _and i mean no one is that nice."

Demi rolled her eyes. "One's too bitchy, and one's too nice. Nothing can please you can it Rivera?"

Naya grabbed some of the covers, crawling into them to hold Demi in her arms. She already had the Plague, this didn't matter anymore. "I just don't trust him...We should probably have Chris and Tom keep an eye on him to be safe."

Demi shrugged. "I just think your on High alert because of Briggs. Dont worry Naya, Hes not going to find us. We're too well hidden." She coughed and sneezed almost directly after, wiping her nose with a tissue. "I hate being sick..."

Naya held the girl closer. "I'll take care of you. Dont you worry Demi Girl."

Demi smiled, resting her head on the Latina's chest. "So i'm going to guess no more fishing?"

Naya let out a harsh laugh. "No, No fishing ever again."

...

Briggs sat in front of the computer, he had not heard anything in days. Nothing at all. There were no emails aside from the one's he used to track the money he was having brought to him. He was beginning to panic. This was not going according to plan.

A few nights, he had woken himself from a dead sleep to start an email to his informant. But stopped himself. Even though the threat of the files he had in his possession loomed over his informant's head. He knew that they could just as easily turn him into the police and he'd be right back in a jail cell.

Briggs hated the waiting game.

It had been a few hours since his last obsessive staring spell at the computer screen. He laid in his bed, trying to catch some sleep , when the ping of an email erupted in his ears.

Scrambling off his bed, he saw the email was from his informant. In haste, he clicked on it.

_Change of plans, new information has been brought to light. Expect it by morning. It is password encrypted. You will get the password once I get confirmation and proof of the file's deletion._

Karl was shaking with excitement. His next words came out without much thought.

_Deal, I will not contact you anymore after this is done._

Karl could wait another day , he had what he needed. Or would have what he needed. This truly was a blessed day. He was receiving his money from over seas, he was gaining valuable information about the women's whereabouts, and most importantly. He would soon see Demi Again.

And decimate the bitch that held her captive.

...

Sorry about the shortness. I have to go to practice tonight as well as tomorrow in preparation for our bout on Saturday night. Sadly, they will be shorter these next few days because of Real life.

But i will keep my promise and Write as much as i can whenever I can.

Cheers!


	11. Story Flagged

So, yeah. This chapter might be a little more deep then the others. I wanted to try something a little different with the two.

As many of you noticed, Demi seems a little more Authoritive in this Fic , especially when it comes to Naya. Now you will understand why. WARNING things might get a little more graphic/ a little more fun. I haven't quite figured out if i actually want to write this all out on here to the best of the TOS's guidelines, or post it on a separate site for that part's viewing. (Which would be after i finish the fic)

Anyways. On with the show!

...

Tom an Chris sat in the studio, meeting with the producers , writers, and with various other cast mates. The meeting had been long and tiring. They were thinking of writing Dani's character off of the show due to the situation Demi was in at the moment.

Tom being the excellent agent he was, tried to persuade them to keep her, that Santana and Dani could only grow and that they had a huge following.

Chris was surprised on how well the older man could play the crowd. He saw a good amount of the men nodding their heads in agreement as he spoke. It reminded Chris of a Trial, and that Tom was Demi's attorney. He was so passionate about her, and it showed.

But sadly, Chris knew once the glee writers had a thought in their minds, that it was going to happen. Dani would probably be written off , and the Santana / Dani verse would be crushed.

They left the room nearly two hours later, Tom had a smug smile on his face, but Chris's was grim.

"Why the long face Chris?" Tom said cheerfully. "I thought that went well."

Chris shook his head. "They're going to write her off. I just know it. No matter how hard you fight it , it will always be brought back up."

Tom placed his hand on the man's cheek. "Honey, you haven't seen my claws come out yet. Dani will stay, trust me."

Chris sighed. "I hope so, I really like how Santana's character is with Dani. Not to mention that they're now a couple in real life. Its perfect. I don't know why the writers cant see that."

Tom laughed, his eyes squinted as he did. Chris didnt understand how the man could be so nonchalant about this.

"Oh Chris, Even if it did happen do you actually think that that will break them apart?" Tom said reading the boy's mind.

"I never said that would!"

"But you were thinking it." Tom said matter of factly. "Come on Chris, theyre on boarderline Epic in their relationship status at the moment. I dont think i've seen so much Chemistry between two people since Bonnie and Clyde."

"Wernt they murderers?" Chris mumbled.

"Yes, But they were Epic." Tom said cheerfully. "Besides, i dont think Naya would take Demi's character being cut off so soon before the two could even make this thing work on screen. "

Chris looked up, nodding. "Yeah, i suppose your right. Naya's a bit hard headed."

"Her head is Titanium Chris. Hard doesn't cut it." Tom said with a chuckle.

"You have a point there." Chris said , squeezing the man's hand. "I guess what i'm worried about, Is if they take her away. I wont see you as much."

Tom pecked the boy on the lips, making him blush. "Shuush Chris. Your not getting rid of me that easily."

"I KNEW IT!" A voice shouted from behind them.

They turned around to find Lea glaring at them with a shocked rage.

"Christopher Colfer! You have a boyfriend and you didnt dare to tell me? How could you!" Lea practically screamed.

Chris covered his face with his palm. "Here we go..."

...

Back at the safehouse , Naya and Demi had really begun to share more about themselves. For one, Demi had been Born in Mexico, something Naya did not know. This sprang many of 'My hot little Mexican' Jokes from the Latina. Often Resulting in a soft-object throwing war. Dr Garrick had came to see the girls and check in how they were doing.

Naya still didnt like him, He gave her a bad vibe, a real bad vibe. He was always talking to Demi like they were the best of friends. Then when he got to her, the chatter was Minimal. It might have been because she was standoffish. But it still didn't mean that he could essentially flirt with her girlfriend.

Yes, thats what he was doing. Flirting.

The way he spoke to her was like a school boy over a cheerleader. Demi was so innocent to it she thought it was just the boy being kind. Naya would let it go, but if he tried to go any further, the razor blades in her hair would come out.

Demi and Naya sat in the living room, Demi's laptop in between them as they worked on another chapter of the fan fic. Naya found she really enjoyed writing this with Demi. It was like being back on set , but having full control over their characters. All except that they were playing each other, playing their characters , in a fan fic , with very VERY eccentric fans and followers of the story commenting and demanding for more.

They found it their given duty to give them what they wanted.

Half of the stuff they wrote was purely humor. Some jokes, some overly romantic scenes , and yes. Lots and Lots of smut. Smut that the two had admittedly experienced.

Demi sneezed , wiping her nose with a tissue. Yes, she was getting better. But she was still sick. Naya however, seemed to have caught it in time, and her badass immune system had kicked it to the curb. One good part about that though, she didn't have to stay away from the girl due to her Immunity.

Naya stared at the page, frowning at the abrupt ending. Demi barely got into the sexy bits. Which was something Naya LOVED to read, then preform on her girlfriend. "Whats up Demi, Your usually a savant at writing these parts."

Demi sniffed, staring up at the girl. "Not really in the mood to feel anything other than my head on a pillow right now. Besides, theyre doing the same old thing. Its getting kind of boring. "

Naya, ran her hand along the girl's arm. "Demi, Sick or not your are the sexist woman Alive. Now what do you mean kind of boring, we DO this stuff Demi girl."

Demi bit her lip, looking away.

Naya ran her hand along the girls arm again. "Dem, what is it?"

Demi blushed, Naya could tell she was having a hard time with this. Coughing into her forearm. She turned back to the girl. "Well, I kind of...Maybe..."

Naya rolled her eyes. "Demi, just say it already!"

Demi muttered something under her breath, burying her face in the blanket.

Naya grabbed the blanket, forcefully kissing the girl so it pushed her back into the couch. Demi's hands instinctively moved tot he girl's neck, her fingernails digging slightly into her skin. Naya didnt much like the taste of Sick Demi, but her girl's fingernails on her neck almost over the edge. "Now...That i've got you attention." Naya said between breaths. "What do you want..."

Demi looked up to the girl again, her fingernails dug into the girl's flesh , causing the Latina to gasp. "That Sometimes. I like being dominated. Or, I like to dominate."

Naya stared at the girl, blinking. "Wait a second. Are you telling me you. Demi Lovato, are into whips, clips ,and leather bits?"

Demi blushed, her hands still around the girl's neck. "You think i'm a freak..."

On the contrary, it turned seemed to turn the Latina on further. But she knew in Demi's state at the moment. They couldn't experiment. "No..." She growled. "No I don't." She forcefully bit down on the girl's neck, enough to leave indentations in her flesh. The smaller girl let out a shocked scream, holding the other girl's mouth into her skin.

Naya, despite Demi's push, ducked from the girl's arm. "Not right now Demi...You need to get better first. I don't want you passing out on me, then having to explain to Erickson, or even Garrick why your having a breathing fit on the floor."

Demi pouted her lip, looking incredibly too cute."But...Please?" She begged.

Naya shook her head. "No." She said like it was a demand. "And thats final." A thought seemed to cross her mind , making her throw the girl a smirk.

Grabbing the laptop, Naya handed it to Demi. "Write it." She commanded.

Demi looked to the girl shocked. "W-what?" She quivered.

Naya glared at her, her smirk was gone. It was all in an ordering tone. "Write it, Write _EXACTLY_ what you want Demi."

Demi bit her lip at the piercing glare she was receiving , her hands hovering over the keys. "I'm warning you. Its not going to be romantic and touchy feely. You might not like it."

Naya let out a seductive growl. "Demi...Write the damn chapter."

Demi bit her lip a little harder, but complied.

For nearly an hour, Demi sat infront of the computer ,typing out Demi completely dominating Naya.

Naya hovered, reading each word as it was written. She fought hard to keep in mind that the girl was still sick and was in no condition to actually do any of the things she was writing. Fan Fic Naya was blindfolded and tied to the bed while Demi had assaulted her body with a ruler. Naya had to admit, she had never been into this kind of sex. It scared the hell out of her to be honest. She was always afraid that there would be too much pain and the promise of sex wouldn't be enough to over shadow it. But she had to admit. reading this was turning her on in ways she didn't know was possible.

"Where did you learn this stuff..." Naya said breathlessly.

Demi continued to type, unable to look up at her lover. "I , well. A couple years before you, I had this thing with a DJ."

Naya quickly shot the girl a look, Jealousy in her eyes. "A DJ?" She said Hollowly. "Go on?"

Demi sighed, continuing to type. "Well, at first. She was very romantic, very...gentle. Then...then..." Her face flushed a deep shade of crimson. "She told me about _other _methods..."

_She,romance , 'other methods'. _Naya thought to herself , she had a bad taste in her mouth at the thought of someone else touching her girl let alone giving her this kind of pleasure. "And?" She said, her voice low.

"Well, I let her. "She looked up to Naya apologeticly. "Naya, you have to remember something , This was years ago, she was my first real girlfriend after the stint with Disney. I was experimenting and thought I was in love with her. I wanted to make her happy in any way I could..."

Naya could only stare at the girl, her mouth had grown slightly dry. Immediately she didnt like where this was going. Even the thought of the girl _loving _anyone else, even for a short period of time made her inner rage emerge. But still, she didnt want the girl to think she was angry at _her _more with the situation. " And she did this?"

Demi nodded, then looked back down. "And more...It was about a month in before i told her i thought i loved her, And like that. She left me. She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and this was _just for fun._" Even as Demi spoke the words, she found them to be like venom. In Allot of ways Demi lost her innocence to her, and she dropped her like she was nothing but a toy. She looked back up at Naya, trying to read her. But she found she couldn't. She seemed to be masking something , some form of hidden emotion. "Naya?" Demi said in a shaking tone. "Naya say something...I love you."

Naya stood up. Still glaring into the girl's eyes. This was allot of information to take in. She traced her hand along the girl's arm . "I love you too." She said in a mumble before turning to leave the room.

Demi struggled trying to stand."Wait, Naya! Don't go. I'm sorry about that, sorry about telling you everything. Just-"

Naya turned back around, Demi could now see what the emotion was in Naya's eyes. It was Primal, very Alpha-like. She was removing herself to protect the girl. "-Publish that...I need to go for a walk."

Demi understood, her face still burning. "Okay...when will you be back?"

Naya shook her head. "When I can think straight ..."

Demi gulped, watching the girl leave the room. She had a feeling that Naya was not going to go pick flowers, and that she was in for an adventure when she got better. Which excited her far more than she expected.

...

Karl received nearly 50 pages of information. All were encrypted of course, but it would take him minutes to fully uncode them and read the contents. He sent his informant a false tag that said the files had been deleted. Karl needed to know weather or not these were going to lead him to the place where the girls were staying. So far , they proved useful.

He didnt have an exact address, but he had a location. One he would move to as soon as he was done here. His informant had done well , soon enough he would begin his hunt and find where the law pigs had hid them.

_Their houses are built of straw. One flame and the entire structure will burn to the ground. _Karl thought to himself. _So much information , Rivera seems to be in almost perfect health. Too bad, nothing medical to use against her once I Capture her._

Karl's brain was wracking around the information in front of him. He found that both of the girl's parents had been placed in hiding as well. That was an annoyance, he couldn't use them to draw the girls out. But he _could _use this information to make the girls _think _he had them.

That would have to be his plan, it was the only way he could get Rivera out without alerting her attack dogs. If Rivera came to him, Demi would surely come to her. Then he could save her.

Maybe they could kill the Demon together to purge her of her sin. It would be a perfect beginning to their glorious future together.

Karl had also found something that made his skin crawl. Supposedly the two had created something called a Fan Fiction, that openly displayed their sins on the open web. Karl had read the two chapters that they had posted, he nearly vomited from the blasphemy. They thought this was their secret, but nothing was a secret to him. He would always find out everything about his Demi , this included.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a ping from his email. A new chapter had been posted for "Give my heart a break" The fan fiction in question. Karl's nostrils flared as he clicked the link.

He felt every wall that held his 'sanity' in check burst. This was worse than he thought. Demi was being corrupted at a much quicker rate than he had imagined. How dare she write this?

He ran his hands through his hair. "No, Its not Demi, Demi wouldn't write this. Demi is too innocent. Rivera has gone too far this time...How dare she..." He growled to himself. He picked up the knife on the table, flicking the blade open. It reflected his image back to himself. It was filled with pure rage. "I will make you suffer Rivera, I will make every inch of you scream in pain , and then when you see the error of your ways and beg for death. I will, like a good soldier of the true path. Grant it to you. Sending you to the hellfire's you have damned yourself to."

With that, He stabbed the blade hard into the surface, Lodging it at least a quarter inch into the wood.

"You will pay for what you have done..." He whispered. "You will pay..."

Karl sat in the chair, repeating those words for a little over an hour. He rocked back and forth as the thoughts of a suffering Naya Rivera calmed his thoughts. This was the only way, the only path.


	12. Withholding Details

Before you read this chapter, there will be a bit more detail in this story than there was before. I tried to keep it Tame, but if your uncomfortable with it, skip this chapter :)

Warned you have been!

...

Naya didn't quite know what to do .

Things have been kind of tense between the two girls since their little chit chat a couple days ago. Yes, she wanted to please the girl. but how the hell was she suppose to do something she had no experience with?

Not that it stopped them the first time they made love.

But this wasn't making 'love' per say. This was taking it to a whole new level. Naya wasn't too sure how to handle this.

She wanted to tell the girl she wasn't very comfortable making her feel pain , but this is something Demi wanted, no. It seemed like she needed it. It wasnt fair, not to either of them.

She sat on the front steps of the safe house, running her hands through her hair out of frustration. Now that Demi's cold had broken. She wasnt sure she could go through with this.

"Is everything alright Ma'am?"

Naya looked up to find one of the bodyguards standing almost reaching distance from her. Normally, she would have told the man to fuck off. But at the moment, she just needed to vent. "Frustrated I guess." She grumbled.

"You two having a spat?" The man said in a heavy British accent.

Naya rolled her eyes, staring at him. "No, Well. Not really. More of a difference in tastes."

The man stared at Naya for a moment before taking a seat next to her. He looked up to the sky. "You know , my wife and I used to fight all the time." He began.

Naya looked over to the man, she didn't tell him he could sit down. She was both irritated and bemused by the man's forwardness, earning him the right to speak.

"Well, One day. We got to the point where we almost divorced. We separated for 3 weeks, and even though we both missed each other terribly , even a phone call would set us off." the man continued. "Until we decided to try something. We went to Marriage counseling."

"Marriage counseling? "Naya all but interrupted. "But, we've barely been dating a month! And were not even fighting..."

"I wasnt saying you two should go and sign up for a go." The man chirped. " What i was going to say was. It helped. Not so much because of the 'treatment' but because of what the treatment entailed." He took a breath. "Our Doctor gave us one simple request. To trust each other, and to listen to each other."

Naya groaned, he had hit it almost head on. "Theres the problem! I trust her, but i dont trust myself!"

The man looked at Naya somewhat confused. "I am going out on the bridge here, but can i ask what exactly you two are rowing about?"

Naya glared at the man for a moment before sighing. "She wants me to...Basically be rough with her." Her cheeks glew red. "If you repeat that to anyone i will drop kick you so hard you wont be able to have children."

The man let out a small laugh. "Oh, Is that all."

"Is that all?!" Naya almost screamed. "She wants me to hurt her! I dont think I CAN hurt her! You dont understand. She's been through so much and i dont want her to break!"

"Did you stop to maybe think that this is something she needs desperately before she breaks?" the man said calmly. "Listen, If i learned anything from my time with the good Doctor. I learned to trust my partner. In turn she will trust you." He drummed on his knee with his fingertips. "I dont know much about what she wants. But from what i DO know about it. Its all about trust. If she didnt trust you, she wouldnt have asked you."

Naya's jaw unhinged nervously, looking at her hands. "Christ... I just really dont want to hurt her."

The man patted her shoulder. "Then dont do it to hurt her , do it to _help_ her."

Naya didnt catch what the man was hinting at at first, when she did, she nodded her head. "Give her what she needs..."She droned.

"Yes." The man said softly. He reached down to his side, pulling out a pair of handcuffs as well as a key from his pocket, holding them out to her.

"If my boss finds out i'm doing this i'll be sacked. " The man said seriously. "I'd appreciate if you didn't mention anything to anyone."

Naya laughed lightly, her hands hovering over the metal cuffs before taking them. "This is going to be a joke. Shes going to think i'm a joke."

The man shook his head. "No, we've all noticed how you two look at each other. You love each other , that doesn't go away." He held out his now free hand. "Arthas, Arthas Summer.

Naya took Arthas's hand, giving it a small shake. "Naya. Nice to meet you Arthas."

Arthas stood quickly, scanning the area. "Likewise...Now i should probably go back to patrolling the perimeter. Though i suspect next to nothing will happen. Nothing has happened in weeks."

Naya was glad about that , boring meant safe. "Fine by me, As long as the Psycho ends up behind bars forever, i don't care if we have to wait here for months."

Arthas nodded, offering the girl a small smile. "Now go find your girl. I saw her moping around the dining area a few minutes ago."

Naya nodded, pocketing the handcuffs. " Will do, Thank you again Arthas. For everything."

Arthas simply nodded before her returned to his normal trail around the safe house.

Naya entered the safehouse, locking the door behind her. If this was going to happen, nothing was going to Interrupt them. Unless she did this today, she probably never would. Naya walked through the house, silently searching for the smaller girl. She had almost given up when she saw her sitting at the dining room tabled, jotting down some things in a notebook, she seemed right as rain, almost like she was never sick at all. She must have been writing again. She hovered in the door way for a moment , she was entirely in traced by her work. Dare she break the girl from her thoughts?

_Yes._ she thought to herself. _Because its something that someone in control would do._

"Demi. "She said in a low tone.

Demi didnt look up, still scribbing in the notebook. She hadnt heard her.

"Demi!" Naya all but shouted.

Demi's head shot up as she jumped. At first, shocked. Then with a tone of sadness. She opened her mouth to say something, but Naya wouldn't even let her utter a word.

"Can we talk in private? Maybe in our room. " Naya said slowly. "I dont want to be overheard."

Demi's eyes widened. Naya could tell by the woman's reaction that she was prepared for the worst. "O-okay..." She murmured. Naya could almost hear the tears welling inside of her.

Naya turned as quickly as she came, not holding her hand out to the other girl, not offering her comfort, simply leading her to their felt the weight of the handcuffs in her pocket. Gods, she hoped she did this right.

Demi followed the girl silently. She felt as if she were walking to her execution. _Oh god, its happening again...I should have never told her about that. First talking about an Ex, then about the kind of sex we had...Shes pissed. I just know it. I just..."_

She was cut off by the feeling of her body being rammed up against the wall. Demi didnt realize that they had made it into the room. Naya's hand was on her chest, holding ehr firmly agaisnt the wall. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of rage, and lust.

"Is this what you want Dem? I mean. Really. " Naya asked softly.

Demi could only stare at the girl. She felt the heat rising from where her shoulders hit the wall. But that was overshadowed by the immense rise of pressure coursing throughout her body. Demi could only stare at the girl. Then shook her head.

Naya looked confused. She lowered her hand, cocking her head to the side. "Wait, But you said..."

Demi then lunged at the girl, practically tackling her into bed. Her hands were all over the girl's body. Touching, kneeding, even scratching her skin. Her mouth wasnt nipping her skin, it was _biting _her skin. A few times, Naya thought Demi would break skin ,there was pain , but it seemed to just build inside of her little bits at a time.

"No." Demi growled. "No, not me. You...I want you to experience this."

She didnt leave the girl any time to speak before biting down hard on her neck. Naya let out a mixture of a scream and a moan. Her hands grabbing for the girl's shirt , needing for her to remove it so she could touch the other girl's skin. It was then she found this to be different from the other times. This side of Demi didnt seem to appreciate the touching. She grabbed both of the girls hands. Shooting them above her head somewhat suddenly. She let out a playful growl. "You can touch...When I tell you that you can touch."

Naya could hear the commanding tone in the girl's voice. As nervous as she was, she found her girlfriend's new found assertiveness to be extremely sexy. "Yes, First lady." Naya said with a smirk. That in turn earned her Demi's fingernails digging into her shoulder. She hissed from the pain.

"None of that, Tonight I'm President Ms Speaker of the house." Demi said in a whisper, bringing her lips down to suck hard on the girls neck.

Naya squirmed, this was higher, near her chin. Demi was going to mark her, and mark her where people could see it. She felt like she was in High school again , she'd have to wear a scarf to hide it. "D-Demi..." she whined.

Demi bit the area she was suckling,causing the Latina girl to let out a gasp. She spoke into the woman's flesh like a warning. " Enough, no more talking."

Naya bit her lip, trying to keep herself from talking, or even making a sound. Her hands shook, wanting to embrace the other girl. But she heeded Demi's warning's and tangled them in the sheets.

Without warning, Naya felt her jeans being tugged on. Demi's hands were working feverously on removing them. Naya moved her hands to the sides to help, but Demi caught them by the wrists, slamming them back into the bed. "Do-Not-Move." Demi hissed through her teeth. "Last time i will tell you Naya."

Naya's eyes widened. But laid on the bed,staring up at the ceiling, feeling her pants being slid from her body.

"Whats this?" She heard Demi tease.

Naya looked up, Demi was at her feet, kneeling , holding up the Handcuffs Arthas had given her. Her face glew a bright shade of red. "Well...I..I mean..."

Demi smacked her thigh hard with her bare hand. Naya let out a small yell. Naya felt the sting radiate throughout her body, she'd feel that in the morning. Demi's mouth then hovered over the reddened skin. Kissing it tenderly. "These will be fun, they'll help you keep your hands to yourself..."

"Demi...Please..." Naya begged the girl, she didn't know what she was begging for at the moment. Her touch, to touch her, to feel release to help her release? This was a whole different monster. One she found to be enthralling. She felt her hands jerk up, something cold rested on both of her wrists. Looking up , she saw her hands were cuffed together, the chain wrapped around one of the pegs of the bed frame. She tried to tug on it, but found that she couldnt move her arms well.

"Well..." Demi said somewhat bored. "That was kind of Thoughtless of me."

Naya looked up to her, she opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Remembering what the other girl had said about talking.

Demi smirked, seeing that Naya had finally listened. "There you go sweetheart. Listening is a good thing..." She crushed her lips into the girl's before sitting back up. "I may have forgot to remove your shirt..."

_Oh hell no._ Naya thought to herself. _She is NOT going to get away with not touching me. Hell,No. _Naya thought , she squirmed on the bed. then Gave the girl a small whimper, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Demi laughed. "No no, this just wont do..." She slid off the bed, Naya just realising the girl had removed her shirt in their frenzy. For some reason , the fact that she couldnt grab her and pull her back into the bed drove her crazy. She felt small beads of sweat pool on her forehead.

"D-Dont you dare..." Naya warned, gaining a glare from the other girl.

"I'll let that one slide..." She growled. "And don't worry Naya, I'll be right back. Wait for me?" She let out a harsh laugh. "Not that you much have a choice."

Naya let out a huff, she yelled out to demi that she better hurry her ass up. She didnt give a shit what that little outburst would cost her. This was complete and utter torment.

Naya looked over to the clock on the bed stand, watching each minute go by. She cursed to herself every time the minute slot hand changed. A few times, she tested the handcuffs, Demi had almost locked them down to her skin, only leaving enough room for her to twist her wrists in the confines.

It had been nearly 20 minutes, Naya's restlessness had turned into full blown insanity. Was Demi going to leave her here naked from the waist down, then randomly come in whenever she chose to?

This so wasn't fair!

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Demi walked into the room, a more than half eaten sandwich in one hand, a pair of scissors in the other. "Sorry Naya . Got a bit hungry. Hearing you screaming really worked me up an appetite."

_That bitch stalled because she was speaking._Naya tried to lunge up, if she wasnt handcuffed to the top of the bed, she would have attacked the girl out of retaliation. "You...Damn..BITCH!"

Demi stuffed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth, snipping the scissors in the other hand. "Now now..." She said, swallowing the rest of the food. "Dont be rude Naya dearest. I had to find something to take off that top..."

Naya stared at the scissors, her eyes went wide. 'Demi, listen...I'm all for this and shit, but i really...REALLY like this top...If your thinking about what i THINK your thinking about. Dont do it-" Her words were met by the smaller girl's hand slapping over her other hip. "God damnit Demi!" She shouted. Her voice came out angry, but in all honestly, it was out of tension. This waiting game was pissing her off.

"What did i tell you about the talking Ms Speaker?" Demi said simply. " I thought I was clear about my demands." She snipped the scissors slowly. "Unless, you just want to stop and cool down."Though the girl said those words, Naya could hear this is not something she wished to do in the least.

Naya shut her lips tightly, shaking her head. She was going to get Demi back for this. She felt the coldness of the scissor's against her skin as the dull part slid over her skin, cutting the shirt straight up the middle. Naya fought hard not to whine about it, but she really did like this shirt...

Demi, sensing the girl's distress, stopped, leaning up to whisper in her ear. "Dont worry, I'll buy you a new one..." Before rising, she took a moment to flick her earlobe with her tongue, causing the Latina to moan. Chuckling, she continued to cut up the woman's shirt, taking her time with the task.

"Christ Demi..." Naya said breathlessly. "Just fuck me..."

Demi stopped, frowning at the girl. "Naya...I am permitting moans, groans and screams. The only one who's in command is me." She gave the scissors a single snip. " Are we clear?"

Naya rolled her eyes, shutting her lips again.

"Good girl..." Demi continued to work on the girl's shirt, please to find she wasnt wearing a bra. "Atleast i wont have to destroy a good bra..." She muttered to herself.

Taking a step back, Demi undid the button on her jeans. She let them fall to the ground, slipping off her underwear in the process. She was being incredibally slow, putting on a show for the girl. Once she even ran her own hand along the curves of her body. Demi knew exactly what she was doing, and damn did she love the look on Naya's face right now.

Naya could have drooled, like honestly and seriously drooled. Demi was touching herself in places that she had claimed as her own. She watched as the girl ran her hands over her breasts, the smaller girl's mouth dropping as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Naya fought not to say a word, throwing her head back to force herself not to look. If Demi didn't get over here soon, she wouldn't need her touch to climax. God, how she loved this girl.

Demi sensed the girl's distress, crawling onto the bed . She reached for something, It seemed to be a long piece of red cloth from Naya's decimated shirt. Dragging her fingers from Naya's waist, to her neck. Ignoring the high pitched gasp the girl omitted. She tied the cloth firmly around the girl's eyes. Checking it to make sure she was blind.

"Naya dear?" She said sweetly. "Nod or shake your head, can you see anything?"

Naya shook her head. Wondering what the girl was up to. Though she could hear the girl laugh lightly, she defiantly heard the growling 'good' in her ear.

Naya could, for the first time say that she was actually confused and kind of scared. She had never been confined to a spot , or blindfolded. She was completely helpless , Demi was in control.

Just as Naya thought it, she felt the girl mount her, grinding her hips against her waist. Naya let out a moan. Demi's hands were clawing at random parts of her body. Because of the blind fold, she was surprised by each touch. The new sensation made her toes curl, moaning out the small girls name.

Demi could only grin, She made sure to grab firmly onto the Latina's breasts, grinding lower in the girl's body.

Naya bucked her hips against demi's body,begiing for friction. she heard something whimpering as her body screamed. Only when she tried to pin point where it was coming from did she realize it coming from her own lips.

She felt Demi's lips cover her own, muffling the sounds. Naya feeling the smaller girl's own need against her . She could feel she was close as well.

Naya bit the girl's lip, showing she was not going down without a fight. She heard the small girl all but scream in her mouth.

"Damnit!" She said pulling away. "Damnit Naya!" She stopped the movement. "Now, now i'm going to show you what happens when you disobey..."

_Shit._ Naya thought to herself. How much worse could this get?

...

The Answer was much _much _worse. Demi had made her build up at least a dozen times before letting her fall down from release. Each time, assaulting her body and giving her new markings that she would be sure to find when the blindfold was off.

It was only when Naya begged. Yes _begged_ for release did Demi give her what she needed.

Naya had never felt such a feeling in her life. She had been to Niagara Falls once to see one of the 7 wonders of the world. She could only describe it as the tons of water crashing into the rock below multiplied by a thousand. She she laid in the bed, she felt her hands being released from the cuffs. They fell to the surface weakly, she had no energy left in her body.

Demi took off Naya's blindfold. It no longer held the same assertiveness it had before. Only concern for the other woman. "Naya..." She whispered in that sweet worried tone she had heard so many times. "Are you alright?"

Naya took in a breath , a drunken smile curling on her lips. "W-Wow.." She breathed. "Just...Wow..."

Demi's worried looked turned into a smile, she kissed the girl on the cheek. "I'm sorry if i was rough...We don't have to do that again if you don't want."

Naya took the girl's hands in her own, bringing one of them to her cheek. She closed her eyes, nuzzling it lovingly. "You...Are a goddess Demi Lovato..." Naya said softly. "I have never experienced something like that. Not ever with anyone."

Demi blushed shyly. "I-I...I tried to go easy for your first time..."

Naya's eyes shot open. "That was easy?" She asked breathlessly. "Damn, I cant wait to see what the real event is like."

Demi chuckled. "So, Your okay with it? You dont think i'm a freak?"

Naya felt a rush of energy return, flipping over so they were both laying on each other's sides. "Oh you are..." She said teasingly. "But...Your my Freak, And its now added on the list of one of the many reasons why I am so desperately in love with you."

Demi had tears in her eyes, she was not expecting such a response from the girl. Burying her head in her chest, she grabbed at the covers to pull them over the two. "Naya, I'm so happy we ended up together. Despite the circumstances..."

Naya lifted the smaller girl's chin, catching a falling tear with her tongue. "Demi, I would follow you to the end of the world and back..." Naya said softly. "As long as you breathe, I will be at your side."

Demi's arms curled around the Latina's waist holding herself close. "I dont think we should write this into a chapter..." Demi tried to joke.

Naya laughed. "No... This is our memory. No one else is allowed to experience it."

The two held each other through the night, falling asleep in each other's arms.

But what the two didn't know was there was a pair of eyes watching just outside the ledge of the upstairs bedroom. Now was not the time, but soon, once he figured out a way to slip in unnoticed. Karl Brigg's plan would fall into place.

_Soon..._

_..._

Naya-0 Demi-1

Demi for president?


	13. Co Writing

Ladies and Gentle ladies, I apologize for such a late chapter. This week has been pretty crammed with Roller Derby meetings and practices. NO we didn't win our game. But we scared an un defeated team into thinking that we COULD win :)

Anyways, Things are going to start coming together in the next couple chapters. Allot of questions will be answered as well as there will be slightly more _action_ and less romance and cutesy bits.

Thank you all for your support and patience!

On with the show!

P.S. If you haven't seen 'the room'. SEE IT. It is horrible and funny at the same time.

...

_ "You two did WHAT?!"_ Chris's voice screamed through the receiver.

Naya held the receiver at least 2 feet from her ear. Demi however had heard the outburst and was promptly laying on the floor laughing histaricaly.

"Shut it Dem..." Naya grumbled.

Demi sat up, wiggling her finger. "Nuh uh. None of that Ms Speaker of the house."

"I'M PRESIDENT!" Naya shouted.

Demi let out a low chuckle. "Not last night you wernt."

_"So let me get this straight."_ Chris spoke slowly. _"First of all you just so happened to 'find' a pair of handcuff convieniatly with the key in sight on the ground outside. Then Demi proceeded to tie you up like a rag doll and preform all sorts of Fifty Shades of Grey on you?"_

Demi took the phone, pressing the speaker button. "I'm sorry Chris, did you just say Fifty Shades of Grey? Because that book is complete and utter trash compared to the real thing."

"DEMI!" Naya shouted, her cheeks burning red.

There was an awkward silence on the speaker. _"Sometimes i really hate you two, and i wonder why i hang out with you." _Chris grumbled.

"Well, Honestly I think its just because you have the hots for my Agent , and you were just using me to get closer to him." Demi said matter of factly.

_"Honey , the 'hots' doesn't describe it. Please try again later, your argument is invalid." _Chris grumbled.

Naya nudged the girl away from the phone. "WHICH brings me to why we called you. "

There was a second or two of silence. _"Go on?"_

Naya took a deep breath."Well, Demi and I-"

"-But mostly Demi." Demi interjected.

Naya shot her a look, which she received right back. "Oh fine, _mostly Demi._" She said with a roll of her eyes. "We were thinking about having a movie night. A double date actually."

_"Naya..."_ Chris said in a warning tone. _"You know you two cant leave the safe area. Not until Briggs is-"_

Naya grunted. "-We KNOW Chris. Let me finish! Damn!"

There was silence on the receiver while Demi returned to her previous state of rolling around the floor laughing.

"Well, ANYWAYS."Naya practically yelled. "WE ,yes. We Demi, not just you." Demi took this chance to stick her tongue out at the Latina childishly. "Would like to invite you and Tom over here for dinner and a really cheesy B rated movie."

_"Why B rated?"_ Chris grumbled into the receiver.

"So we can make fun of the terrible acting." Demi shouted from the floor.

"Well...I cant argue with that..." Naya mumbled.

' _"And do both of you PROMISE to behave when were there? I really would rather not witness any of your antics." _Chris accused.

Though Chris couldn't see it, Demi sat up, placing her hand on her heart with a shocked expression. "Antics?! Now Chris i'm hurt!"

_"Enough out of you Lovato! Now tell me will you two promise to be civialized while were there? Or shall we decline."_

"I LONG FOR HUMAN INTERACTION!" Demi Dramatically shouted, falling back to the ground with a thud.

Naya shot the girl a look. "What do you call me?!"

Demi shot her a wink. "You know what i call you babe."

Naya blushed.

_"SEE that right there! You two promise to not get all hot and heavy and we'll come. First sign of it and were gone!" _Chris all but shouted.

"Fine Colfer! Oh...And i guess you two can sleep in the spare bedroom here if you decide to stay..." Naya grumbled.

_"We're having a sleep over? What are we in high school?"_

Naya's eye twitched. "Our characters are fresh out of high school, I think we can successfully have a sleep over and have fun. So are you coming or what?"

There was random mumbles and grumbles on the other line. Naya could have sworn he heard one of the men say 'No, not there. I don't want to hear it for the rest of my life.' But could have been imagining it.

After what seemed like an hour, Chris returned announcing they would be there in a few hours.

After Naya hung up the phone, Demi Nearly had a party.

"Oh this is going to be awesome!" Demi practically shouted clapping her hands excited. "A horrible movie, home cooked food, fun games! "

Naya pocketed her phone, rolling her eyes."Yeah, but you should probably change out of those pajama's. They make you look like a whiney child."

Demi looked down to her purple snoopy pants and pouted. "But i loves the snoopy..."

Naya pointed upstairs. "Change, or i'll figure out a way to torment you."

Demi sighed. "FINE...Ms crabby pants."

Naya continued to point. "March young lady!"

Reluctantly, Demi rose from the floor. Stomping up the stairs like a child.

Naya watched the girl 'walk' up the stairs. A small smirk appeared on her face. Leaning back on the couch. They had a few hours before Chris and Tom arrived, and she wanted her girl to feel loved. After a few seconds, she rose. Following in the smaller girl's footsteps.

...

Demi grumbled, why did she have to change her Pajama's when Naya was able to wear her Hello Kitty bottoms without a complaint! It wasn't fair!

When she opened the door however, She found it not to be what she expected.

The room was spotless, On the bed there were at least two dozen white roses. Demi's cheeks flushed , When did Naya have time to do this? "Naya?" She called.

In what seemed like a flash, Naya was behind her, her hands hovering on her waist. "Yes..."

Demi jumped, she had not heard the girl approach. "You did this for me?"

Naya nodded, laying her chin on the girl's shoulder. "Yes, the first time we tried this. We had a bit of a crisis. Listen, Dem. I know what you like, I know what you need. "She kissed the girl's neck tenderly. "I love it, But i also love to _make love."_

Demi bit her lip , after a few moments. She nodded. "Honestly Naya. I never really had anyone want to make love. It was only sex. 100% sex with no real attachments. I thought there were, but they obviously didn't."

Naya slid her arms around the girl's waist. "Well , you found a girl who likes the sweet stuff." She took a breath , softly blowing on the girl's skin. "When you love someone, you want to make them happy. Thats what i want to do for you Demi Dearest. I want to be your prince."

Demi scoffed. "I'm no princess."

"You dont need to be. You just need to be mine." Naya spoke softly.

Demi turned in the girl's embrace so she was face to face with the Latina. Her eyes sparkled. "You know , your quite the charmer."

Naya pecked her lips softly. "You know, your a sweet little freak." She joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm your freak.." She piped.

Naya nodded. "For as long as you'll have me Demi."

Demi pulled her on to the bed, the roses scattering around them. "Then that will be for a long, long time..."

The two took advantage of the time they had , becoming lost in each other's embrace.

...

He hated her. He hated her so much. How was she able to ensnare such a wonderful woman? How was she able to cloud her mind and make her believe her horrible filthy lies of love. She had no idea what love was. NO idea.

Karl Briggs had been perched on the upper floor's canopy, watching the two closely. It made him want to vomit.

Still his plan was in effect. Everything was going according to plan , the mastermind would see that this mission was achieved. It would be the only way he could prove his worth.

But first, he would play his little games. When the Demon found his little hints, she would see that there was no where the two could hide , that he would always find them.

They thought they were safe with the camera's? Oh no. Those were simple enough to disable. All he needed to do was loop a screen over and over, scrambling the time charts so it would read that time and not the recording's. As for the Guards? They were all but idiots stationed there as bodies. None even noticed that he had been there for a good two days.

In his hand, he held a single white rose, twisting it in his hand so the thorns bore into his skin. The pain helped him think. After a while, he held the rose in his other hand, spreading his blood on the white petals, staining them red. Red Roses meant love after all, not white roses. How had the demon not known that?

Karl painted the rose with his blood, bending down to place it on the ground to dry, 5 other stained red roses laid in perfect symmetry.

_I will bleed for her._ He thought to himself. _I will do what it takes for her to realize how much she means to me. _

The sound of a small yell escaped the room, making the man sneer. _But soon, those roses will be painted with that bitch's blood. They will be tainted, unworthy of touch or even fire._ Karl stood, grabbing the roses on the ledge, climbing from the canopy. Touching down on the ground, he checked his surroundings, He was in the clear.

Walking into the forest, he grumbled and cursed to himself silently. His mind was reeling, it would be done tonight. It HAD to be done tonight. There was suppose to be a thunderstorm, it was the perfect cover for his plan.

...

A few hours later, Tom and Chris arrived at the house. Chris had been in the middle of a long rant about how they had been here before, and how they shouldn't be searched like fugitives. While Tom smiled appologeticly to the Guards, knowing they were only doing their jobs.

The two girls had managed to hold themselves together, getting the house straightened up enough where it made it look like it was just another boring day in the safe house.

Chris looked around, pleasantly pleased with his surroundings. "Well i see you two didn't turn it into a torture chamber with whips and chains...Progress."

Tom nudged him in the ribs, giving him a look.

"What! They've been like rabbits the last month! Don't deny it!" Chris said throwing up his hands.

Tom and Naya's jaws dropped, while Demi just stood in place nodding her head in agreement.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what are we watching. Better not be anything super stupid or i'm going to freak out."

Naya leaned over, holding up a movie entitled "The Room"

Chris just stared at it, blinking. "Okay, I'm going to freak out."

Naya frowned, walking over to the DVD player. "Shut it Colfer, you agreed to this! Now watch the horrible B rated movie!"

Chris Grumbled, grabbing Tom's hand practically yanking him to the couch. "Fine...But WE get the couch!"

Demi and Naya grinned almost evilly.

"Thats fine. We'll take the oversize rocking chair." Demi said sweetly.

Tom covered his face with his palm, stifling a chuckle.

Chris shot him a glare. "I cant believe were going to watch the room...This movie. I heard it was complete trash."

"But its HILARIOUS trash!" Demi Piped.

Naya took a seat on the oversized rocking chair, Demi snuggled her way inbetween the arm rest and her girlfriend, curling into her body.'

Naya smirked, holding out the remote to press play. Soon enough the horrible Movie started.

Demi grabbed the blanket, covering the two, snuggling herself further into the girl's chest. Her eyes were glued on the screen, while Naya, wrapped her arms around the girl, resting her head on her shoulder.

Demi looked over to Chris and Tom, they were in a similar position, Chris was being held by her agent, watching the screen with what seemed to be a mixture of amusement and disgust. She had to stifle a giggle by buring her face into the Latina's chest. At first, Naya seemed confused. Then turned her head to see what Demi was giggling about.

Oh yes, _they_ were ones to talk. Now who was being overly and sickeningly cute.

As the movie played on, a thunderstorm rolled in the area, adding to the 'drama'. the group had some memorable cracks at the film. Each about the acting and or scenes.

"What is this shit!" Tom asked motioning to the screen. "Isn't that the same sex scene from before?"

"Who wrote this? A toddler?!" Christ shouted with a laugh.

Demi shaked her fist in the air, mimicking a scene "LISA! YOUR TARING ME APART!"

The group laughed at this display.

After two hours of the agonizingly horrible movie. The four sat around to chit chat about what was going on back at the studio while enjoying some taco's that Naya had prepared an hour or so before the the two men arrived.

"Yeah, the writers arnt too happy having to hold off filming for you two..." Tom grumbled. "Im surprised they haven't written both of you off to be honest."

Chris nudged the agent. "Well, they've had quite the fighter vying for them."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Come on! Dantana is Epic! Anyone who says differently is an idiot!"

Everyone in the group nodded.

"But it doesnt stop them from trying to write the relationship out. Actually. Its getting kind of annoying and im sick of having to defend WHY you two arnt at the studio 24/7" Tom grumbled. "All they care about is theyre damn show, not about the people who are in it."

Chris patted the man's shoulder. "Its okay Tom, Briggs will be caught. I know he will, then we can go back to the set and continue on with our lives."

Naya nodded. "Yeah...I'm actually dissapointed i haven't gotten much in Email's about scripts and such. Just because im stuck here doesn't mean we cant practice."" She squeezed Demi's sides from under the blankets.

Demi fought very VERY hard not to say they have had allot of practice in the past few weeks. But for the sake of the two boys bit her lip. Besides, it wasn't acting anymore. What they had was real , and be damned sure that would show on the screen.

Tom stared at Chris, he seemed to be telling him something with his eyes. Chris could only nod.

Chris stood giving a long and fake yawn. "Well, I'm beat. I think im going to go up to the guest bedroom and get some shut eye..."

Tom stood too quickly. "Yeah, me too!"

The two girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay, fine lover boys. But your doing the laundry tomorrow." Naya grumbled.

Chris grumbled, but grabbed the other man's hand, practically pulling him upstairs.

Naya held Demi a little closer, mouthing her lips over the girl's neck. "Well, that didnt last long."

Demi bit her lip, curling her fingers around Naya's shirt. " I never thought they'd leave the room...Being so close. God Naya, I almost didnt care that they were here!"

Naya chuckled, running her hand along the girl's thigh. "I'll meet you upstairs? I have to clean up the Kitchen."

They heard a clash of thunder, which only seemed to spark the moment. With a light kiss, Demi rose. "Okay...And Naya , You really are one of a kind."

Naya smiled, rising as well. "I know, but so are you. Princess Demi."

Demi rolled her eyes. "One of these days Rivera..."

Naya could only laugh as she made her way to the Kitchen.

...

Fuck, No! They had company. FUCK! Why did they invite people over?! His plan would never work! It was ruined! Everything was ruined! Damnit! Damnit all!

Karl bit down hard on his hand or stifle a scream. How could they!? And with two other sinners! This was becoming the house of the Damned.

He paced on the rooftop, the rain pouring down on him as he tried to think. He would not go through with his plan tonight. But he still could plot another route. There had to be another way around this, there had to be another detour that could bring him back to his path.

Everything was already set up in the house. He had planned the escape route, planted the red rose infront of the door and inside of the dozen of white roses. All he left out was the note to the Dog. For that he was grateful , at least he didn't have to go back to retrieve it.

Karl sat down on the roof, almost slipping in the process. The pounding rain hit his clothing and skin. Helping him think.

He would just have to wait for the two to leave, then maybe he could do what he intended.

Looking up tot he sky he said a silent prayer, willing god to give him strength. He needed guidance, and at the moment , he felt completely alone.

...

Demi walked to the room, noticing the red flower laying in front of it. She grinned , how had Naya gotten it here? When did she have time? Damn that girl was good. She licked her lips, picking up the rose to smell it. She almost recoiled, it smelled rotten , dead. But she wouldn't hurt Naya by throwing it out. Opening the room, she went to place it in the vase. Only to find another red rose in the mix. Demi thought it kind of Symbolic. Two red roses in a field of white. Two lovers together in a different world.

She placed the rose inside of the Vase. Slipping under the covers to remove her garments. If Naya was going to be romantic, then so was she. She was going to make this night a night the Latina would never forget.

Naya entered the room minutes later, stopping at the sight of the woman covered by the bedsheets. Something was different in Demi, it wasn't the raw need for sex she had become accustomed to. It was something else entirely, so much that it drew in an energy. One that drove her body insane. "Dem?"

Demi brought a hand out from under the sheets, patting the bed. "Come here my Prince. I'm ready to wisk you away."

Naya smiled, closing (And locking) the door behind her.

The thunderstorm masked both of the couples that night,allowing them to indulge in each other without disturbing the other pair. While Karl Briggs plotted and planned a new route to take in his glorious 'path'.


	14. Character Plots

Demi woke the next morning in Naya's arms. She loved the feeling of the girl's skin, how she slightly snored , though she never would admit it , and how peacefully she breathed.

Naya was always the strong one, she always seemed to be the one who held things together. But here, now , in this moment .She looked so vulnerable , so innocent. Demi couldn't help but examine her , yeah. She had gotten used to waking up to this every morning. She honestly couldnt wake her, not when she was so damn adorable. Pecking the Latina's lips , she saw her squirm and mumble something incoherently. It made Demi chuckle, if she had learned anything it was that Naya was a very heavy sleeper. Not much could wake her up.

Demi ducked from under her arm, watching the girl's body curl into the sheets.

"_Demi..." _Demi heard her whisper. Demi laid in the bed, hoping that hadn't woken her up. She was relieved to find that she hadn't.

_She's dreaming about me..._ Demi thought to herself ,slipping from the bed , trying not to make a sound. Slowly and silently, she slipped on a long shirt and a pair of shorts, exiting the room.

Walking down the stairs, she thought about what she just witnessed. Naya dreaming about her , it put a smile on her face.

"What are you grinning like a banshee about?" Tom said, sitting on the couch.

Demi looked up somewhat startled at the male voice , then relaxed once she saw who it was. "Oh, Hey Tom. Did you have a good sleep?"

Tom let out a chuckle, taking a sip of his coffee. "Demi, you know damn right and well i didnt get much sleep."

Demi smiled sweetly, walking over to the couch to take a seat. "So, you and Chris. Is it pretty much Official?"

Tom crinkled his nose in thought, looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I think it is Demi. "He looked back to her with a smile, his eyes seemed to look into her soul. "How about you, Is Naya 'the one' you've always talked about."

Demi threw her head back, letting out a frustrated groan. "I dont know Tom. I mean, we already exchanged the 'I love you's' I know how i feel." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I mean, I feel like i'm floating when i'm around her. Kind of like when I was drinking...But its not bad. It feels right." She took a breath. "I dont know if she feels the same way , or if im just getting too damned attached. I dont want to scare her away."

Tom took another sip of his coffee. "Chris told me he loved me last night."

Demi's eyes widened. "Well, What did you say?"

"I...I was pretending to be asleep when he told me." Tom said a bit guilty. "Honestly, It scared me a bit. Having him say that. Dem, hes ten years younger then I am. Surely he can find someone better than me."

Demi leaned over to punch him hard in the shoulder. "Shut your mouth Tom! Your a catch, Chris sees it, hell. If i were a gay man i'd be all over that hot body." She gave the man a wink.

Tom made a fake gagging motion. "I think i just threw up coffee in my mouth..." He groaned.

Demi laughed lightly. "Tell him Tom...Also. I want to be the best Man at your wedding!" She squealed.

Tom held up his hands "Woah Woah Demi, Said nothing about getting married."

Demi just winked at the man.

Suddenly a loud yell erupted from upstairs.

Demi's heart dropped, her adrenniline kicking in. But Tom was standing, no it wasnt Naya's scream, That was Chris. He took off like a bullet. "Chris?! CHRIS!"

Demi followed closely after, In route she was met by Naya who was also woken by the scream, the trio bursting into the guest room. Chris looked pale, paler than usual.

Tom was in the bed, stroking the boy's back. 'Chris, Chris...Its okay. It was only a dream. Your okay. Hes not here." He pointed to the window which displayed nothing but blue skies and trees."

Chris seemed to be trembling, but nodded. "I saw him there, I thought i was awake... It seemed so real." He shook his head.

"Who did you see?" Demi asked as if consoling a child.

"I saw Karl Briggs staring at me through the window..." Chris Gasped. "Then I woke up and there was nothing...He looked like he wanted to murder me."

Demi looked at the boy with soft eyes, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Its okay Chris, it was just a dream. Hes not here, your as safe as you can be with us..."

Chris took a deep breath. "It was scary, because it felt real."

Demi nodded. "I know how those feel, trust me. If it will make you feel better, we'll go to the boathouse and check the tapes. God knows that if even a Squirrel were to run on top of the roof the systems would catch it immediately."

Chris nodded, looking up to Tom , fear still in is eyes. "Can we go back to the City? I think I need to go shop or something to shake this off.."

Tom smiled, cupping the boy's cheek. "Sure Chris, anything you want."

Naya only stared at him. As far as she knew, Chris had never seen Briggs, come to think of it. All she had ever seen of Briggs was a very scary-looking mug shot. Those pitless black eyes still bore into her soul. She remembered what she felt the first time she saw them, she would not admit she was scared of him. No, that would make him win.

But the truth was, she _was _Scared. More for Demi than anyone else. Even if he had blown up her trailer. But now Chris? This guy needed to be caught A.S.A.P. What the hell was taking them so long to find him?

Demi and Naya left the room, leaving the two men to talk, they barely made it down the stairs before Demi spoke.

"I hate him..." Demi said in a shaky voice.

Naya wrapped her arm around the smaller girl to comfort her. "They'll find him Dem, they'll find him and he'll never see daylight again. Then we can get out of here and live..."

Demi squirmed a bit. "What's going to happen when we get out of here Naya.." Demi grumbled.

Naya looked to the girl wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

Demi looked up to her, reaching the bottom stair. " I mean, once were out in civilization again. Are you going to go find another trailer? Or are you going to move away..."

Naya saw where the girl was going with this, and softly kissed her upper lip. "No...I was actually thinking we could find an Apartment together?"

Demi's eyes widened. "You mean, you still want to live together after this?"

Naya nodded. " Yeap, I've become quite addicted to you Demi Lovato. I cant imagine not waking up next to you. Speaking of which. Where did you go this morning?"

Demi let the words swirl in her head, actually. She almost danced. Naya wanted to move in together, officially. Maybe this was a sign of their future...

_One step at a time Demi, Get your head out of the clouds._

"Hello, Earth to the Sapphic Goddess." Naya called. "I asked. Where you went this morning? I woke up to you not there, then the scream..."

Demi's eyes widened. "Oh god Naya! I'm so sorry!"

Naya rolled her eyes. "Your lucky I know Chris's screams. If i had thought it was you i would have ran in with something blunt...Maybe the leg of the bed, or one of your bracelets.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Theyre not that bad!" she almost yelled. "I LIKE my bracelets Naya!"

Naya smirked. "And i like them on you." She admitted. "God , you dont know how sexy you look all punk rocked out."

Demi scoffed. "Naya, I think after last night even I need a rest. Can we at least wait for later tonight?"

Naya gave her a mock-hurt look. "And who says I was trying to coax you into that Dem! Its almost like you think of me as some Sex craved lunatic!"

Demi rolled her eyes. "Well, thats because we kind of are."

The two laughed, moving from the foot of the stairs to the kitchen area.

"Do you think Tom and Chris will stay for pancakes if we offer it to them?" Demi asked , grabbing the box of pancake mix.

Naya shrugged."Make it, if they don't. We'll have pancakes for dinner!" Demi could only chuckle.

"You're always thinking about things to eat babe." Demi scolded Naya. "Be lucky this food is free for now!"

Despite her attempt to be completely serious, Naya shot the girl an evil grin at the comment , but held her tongue, not the best time to talk about 'eating' anything.

The two boys walked down the stairs, completely dressed , and looking as immaculate as ever. Naya grumbled to herself wondering how they could do that every single effing time...

Demi smiled at that two, flipping a pancake on the pan."You two going to stay for breakfast? I'm making pancakes!"

Tom looked to Chris, who shook his head. "No, I think i need to get out for a while." He gave the girls an apologetic look. "Thank you two for the movie night."

Demi waved her hand. "Your fine Chris, You two go have fun. Naya and I will just have pancakes for dinner tonight."

Tom nodded, leading Chris from the house. He still looked pretty shaken.

Naya waited a few minutes before speaking. "Hes really shaken up about that dream. "

Demi shivered slightly. "Yeah, He should be glad he never met the guy though. At first, he was a nice guy and all. Then it turned really REALLY bad real fast."

Naya frowned, she really didn't want to think about this freak of nature at all. Especially after seeing what it was doing to her girl. "Demi, dont do that. We're safe here."

Demi nodded slowly, turning off the burner. "I know we are. I just wish we didn't have to be in this situation. I know how restless you've been getting. We're barely out of the house at all."

The Latina continued to frown, walking over to the girl so she was standing in front of her. "I dont give a shit if were stuck in here for a year! Demi, as long as your with me i can endure anything. You know that." Naya placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We're going to be okay. I promise."

Demi looked up tot he girl and smiled. "I love you." She whispered , her words seemed to hold more weight than her volume. It just made the Latina blush.

"I love you too Demi..." Naya whispered back. "Come on, lets have breakfast. Then maybe we can try fishing again."

Demi's eyes widened. "Really?! I thought you declared that fishing was prohibited."

Naya laughed. "Yeah, Well i know it makes my girl happy, so i'll endure the pain."

Demi let out a small laugh, kissing the girl lightly on the cheek. "God im so lucky we found each other."

Naya fought the urge to grab the girl in front of her, taking her in the kitchen. Be damned if anyone saw. But managed to hold herself together. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Demi bit her lower lip, picking up the plate full of pancakes. "Okay...Lets eat. Then we can go worm picking!"

Naya rolled her eyes. "Oh i am just DRIPPING with excitement."

Demi giggled, walking from the room. "Well...Never mind. Maybe later."

Naya raised a brow. "Oh? And who says i'll be up for it?" She saw the girl give her a playful wink.

Nothing more needed to be said.

...

Everything was in place. He would do this tonight. He wished it could have been under the cover of the thunderstorm. But his plan would not fail, he was sure of it.

Karl staked out the safe house from the outside. The Guards were dwindling, becoming lax. Yes, he had to use his informant again. They were not too happy that he had 'gone back on his word.' But they had'nt really fulfilled their end of the agreement.

He didn't have Demi yet after all.

It had been tricky setting up camp far away enough not to be spotted, but close enough where he could tap into the Wifi from the house. Power was a problem on the laptop, so he used it sparingly, only turning it on to check the status of his loops, and his email's. But he had managed, he always did.

Karl glared at the house with hatred in his eyes, he stood until the sun rose high in the air , and slowly began to droop behind the cover of the hills. This would only work if he had cover , and a little bit of luck.

He hated waiting, but this. This was worth every second.

He squeezed his hands into fists nervously, failure was not an option. Victory could only be the final outcome.

...

Demi, like many nights before, had found herself curled up on the couch in the Latina's arms. Her head rested on the girl's shoulder as their bodies molded so perfectly together. To her, this was bliss.

Naya ran her finger's through the girl's hair as if sensing her thoughts. "So I meant to ask you about last night. I thought you liked the rough stuff? I wasn't expecting such..Passion."

Demi buried herself deeper into the woman, closing her eyes. "It was the roses. They really set me off. I never had anyone want to actually make love to me , You make me feel so special."

Naya smirked. "Well, You kind of are a big deal. If i knew you liked roses so much. I will promise to pick them for you daily."

Demi hummed into the girl's chest, feeling her heart beating against her cheek. "Not every night. But some nights, yes...OH!" Demi shot up. Standing from the couch. "Speaking of which. I have something for you Naya!"

Naya pouted, missing the girl's touch. "Oh? Can it wait? I kind of like cuddling."

Demi shook her head. "No!" She said with a excited smile. "You wait! I think you'll love it!"

Naya could only smile. "I'll love it no matter what it is."

The smaller girl could only chuckle. "Okay! Wait here I will be right back!"

The Latina put her arms behind her head, lounging back into the couch. "Believe me Dem, I'll be right here waiting."

Demi almost squealed with excitement, hurrying up the stairs to their room. Looking around, she spotted her guitar next to the small bedside end table. She almost bounced to it, grabbing it from its stand, tipping the guitar, a small box fell from it. Opening the box held a very small and quaint ring. She smiled, Tom had done good. She took a second to look at her roses that were bathed in the moonlight, only to notice something...odd.

No, not odd. Scary.

There were roses in the vase, but none of them were red. She knew she had put Naya's red roses in the vase last night. Where had they gone?

She reached out her hand to touch them, when another image sparked her attention. The water was dark, at first, she thought it was muddy. But that couldn't be right? She had just watered them this morning.

Clicking on the light, she felt a cold chill creep up her spine. The water was not brown, No. It was red. _Blood red._

A scream caught in her throat. Chris hadn't been dreaming. He thought seeing Briggs had felt real, It was real. She had to warn Naya!

"NAYA!" Demi yelled. Her voice trembling.

There was no answer. This only seemed to make Demi panic more.

Dropping her Guitar, Demi rushed from the room, tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. "NAYA? NAYA?!" She rushed down the stairs , heading to Naya who she had left in the living room."WHERE ARE YOU-"

Her heart nearly stopped at the scene. The Living room was empty, Naya was not in there. the table had been moved to the side, as well as what looked like skid marks trailed on the floor leading out the back door.

"No..." She whimpered, stumbling over to the couch."No..." She stared at the now vacant spot where Naya had been sitting. "N-Naya..." She sobbed, falling to her knees.

As she fell, she looked over to the table, a single red rose laid on the glass. Shaking, her hand reached for it. It was wet, no. Not wet,_ slick._Retracting her hand, she saw the unmistakable color of blood staining her hand. Her eyes widened in horror as realization hit her like a truck. Briggs knew where they were , he knew , he found them, and now he had taken Naya...

_Briggs had Naya._

_..._

MWAHAHAHAHA!

-Cackles evilly once more-


	15. Error 404 : Link is broken

Wow! thanks for the Reviews guys!

I cant promise happy rainbows and sunshine for the next couple chapters, but just know I have put ALLOT of thought into them , actually since I was asked to make this into a full Fic i've been thinking about these next moments in this story.

This chapter will be dark. Very VERY dark. It has some very very mature themes in it. If you cannot handle reading about blood or self harm. Please skip it.

...

Karl had a busy night.

First, he had to make sure the Guards were preoccupied with something else before he made his move. That was simple enough. He simply set a fire a mile or so into the woods where he had set up camp. It would not only destroy all the evidence, but provide an Adaquit distraction to make sure his plan stayed its corse. Not that he destroyed everything there, He still had the laptop, he'd need that now more than ever.

Stupid, idiotic , meat heads. Every single one of the guards went to investigate the Fire, leaving the house open.

Karl stalked it out the last few nights, watching them from the windows. Though he will admit yesterday morning was a close call, the younger pig boy had seen him. He thought he was caught, he was pleased by their complete ignorance in thinking that it was only a dream. Not to mention, it got the two men out of the house.

All he had to do was wait for the right moment,kill Naya Rivera then he could take Demi. But of course, things didn't always go as planned.

Demi had left the room, no no no! This was not how the plan was suppose to go! He held what looked like a tranquilizer in one hand, while his other held a blood rose. Damnit, DAMNIT! The guards would be back soon, he had to act quick. But did that stop Mr Briggs? Oh no, it only made things more interesting.

Taking aim through the cracked window, he shot a dart at Naya. It hit her in the neck, making her slump into the couch. He entered, leaving the blood rose on the glass table, and dragged the Demon by her ankles, and out of the house.

He would return to the place later, but for now he had all he needed.

Demi had become so poisoned by this heathen that he knew if he too the Demon, that she would come looking for her.

This may have been a better plan than he had originally set. That way he could show Demi the error of her ways and make her see his true intentions.

He didn't take much care of Naya's unconscious body as he dragged her in the opposite direction of where he had set the fire. At times he purposefully had her graze , or knock into a tree.

As he had instructed, a small car was waiting for him near the road. His Informant had done good, No one would expect him to be driving in a dark blue Oldsmobile let alone have a car at all.

He suspected that the ride in the trunk was not comfortable for the Demon bitch. Not that he much cared. That would be the least of her problems once he got her to the warehouse.

The warehouse itself was abandoned, his informant had lead him here tipping that it had a very deep basement. This is where his informant must have done the deals that got them into this mess in the first place. Good, that probably meant it was soundproof.

He brought the girl down into the basement, his informant had done good here as well. Shackles, mind alerting drugs, medical supplies and tools. Though he had no idea how to use half of them, he knew that they would cause the girl pain.

First, he practically threw the girl's body on the ground. Walking over to the shackles to clasp them tightly around her wrists. He grabbed a very long iron chain, tossing it up over a rafter so it hung down inches from the floor. Giving the chain a tug, he attached the shackles with the chain with a combination lock.

Hoisting her was easier than he thought, as he pulled, Naya Rivera's body rose into the air until she was barely touching the ground. Karl knew that the position would tire the girl's arms out. Even if she managed to escape, she wouldn't have the energy to fight back. He would preform deeds on this girl that would prove her to be the animal she was. He would make her suffer and feel every ounce of pain she had caused him in the last few months. But first, he needed to get his Demi here , And he had the perfect idea. He walked away, leaving the girl to hang in the open area, awaiting her fate.

...

Demi had been questioned, the blinding flashes of red white and blue stained her vision as everything seemed to fall in slow motion.

Blinding, twisting , heart wrenching pain dug into her soul. Naya was gone, she had no idea where she was. At first she had cried, tonight was the night she was going to ask the girl to marry her. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with this amazing woman. Each tear that escaped her eyes made the realization hit even harder. _gone...gone...gone..._

Chris and Tom had of course been the ones she called first. They didn't understand her at first , Demi was in Hysterics. But once they deciphered her words, they came, with the police in tow.

Questions she couldn't answer, words she couldn't understand , a hand on her shoulder, apologies from the guards and officers.

_None of it mattered, she was broken._

Demi hadnt felt this way since she was a kid, since she was self medicating with Alcohol and other drugs. She had felt numb then , with the cutting and the self harm via mind altering drugs. But this, this was a whole knew low. _Broken._

Tom and Chris had been trying to talk to her for a little over an hour. She didnt care to listen. They were saying she would stay at the safe house, that there would be more survalince while they looked for Naya. She would never be out of someone's sight and things would be alright.

_Nothing will be alright..._She thought to herself._ Ever again._

She did the only thing she could think of. She went up to their room. She needed to feel something familiar . The group of people allowed her to go to her room, a guard following her and stationing himself outside of the room.

_If Naya was here, she would have played up the Presidency jokes. _She thought to herself, shutting the door with a click.

The room felt empty without Naya. Truth be told, she would have cried if she had anything left in her. But her body, mind and soul were crushed.

She walked over to the bedside table to look at the roses that had tipped her off. They were wilting from the tainted water. A flash of rage came over her as she picked up the vase and threw it across the room, shattering it against the wall. Shards of glass and roses scattered across the floor and she fell tot he ground. Her hands tangled in her hair as she yelled in fury.

The door clicked open suddenly, the guard stood ,ready for a fight, looking around the room with resolve in his eyes. "Ms Lovato is every thing alrig-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed, throwing a rather larger peice of the vase at the door, missing it entirely.

The guard simply looked at the wall where the piece had hit, the shards had nearly hit him. He gave her a sad frown, closing the door behind him.

Demi pounded her fists into the floor in anger, yelling at the top of her lungs. She hated him! She hated everything, Karl Briggs, the guards, the police who failed to find him. Yes, even Chris and Tom who lulled them in a false sense of security. Everything was a lie, everything she was told was a lie. She hated everyone and everything for it!

As her hand hit the floor, it grazed the remote tot he tv/dvd player. The TV Sprang to life, resuming the movie the two had been watching the night before. RENT. It was the scene of "Will I" Normally, it was one of Demi's favorite songs from the musical. But the words seemed to scream to her.

_Will i lose my Dignity._

_Will someone care?_

_Will i wake tomorrow,_

_From this Nite mare?_

The tears she thought had been spent sprang back into her eyes. Nitemare, this was a Nitemare. But this time, she didn't have Naya to pull her from it.

_Will i lose my Dignity._

_Will someone care?_

_Will i wake tomorrow,_

_From this Nite mare?_

She curled her fingers further into her hair, sobbing . "Naya..."

_Will i lose my Dignity._

_Will someone care?_

_Will i wake tomorrow,_

_From this Nite mare?_

The words of the song seemed to burrow deep into her heart, she was losing herself. A glitter of light shone off of one of the small shards in the room. She picked it up, the edges were smooth and sharp. She needed to feel something other than this. She needed to feel something else...

_Will i lose my Dignity._

_Will someone care?_

The voices in the song harmonized, just as the shard bit into her wrist. She winced, watching the blood pool from her veins.

_Will i wake tomorrow,_

_From this Nite mare?_

This wasn't working, this always used to work. She hated the fact this was doing nothing for her. She cut another line across her wrist. Mor blood pooled down her arm. Still nothing.

_Will i lose my Dignity._

_Will someone care?_

_Will i wake tomorrow,_

_From this Nite mare?_

The sobbing became more frantic. She didnt want to feel this anymore, she didn't want to feel anything. She made cut after cut, more and more blood flowed from her wrist, dripping onto the floor. She switched to the other wrist, moving with the song. She blinked a few times, her vision was becoming blurry. Did she cut to deep? Did it fucking matter? She didn't have anything to live for anyways.

As the song ended, Demi's vision all but ceased, she barely even heard the yells from Tom and Chris. At this moment, she felt nothing._ She was at peace._

...

_ Pain, all she felt was pain._

Naya woke to her arms shackled ,practically hanging in the middle of the room by her arms. She could barely touch her feet on the ground.

Everything hurt, her head was pounding. Her shoulders felt as if they were going to tare apart from the hanging, and she could feel things in her arms and legs. If memory served her, they felt allot like slivers.

Her eyes tried to focus, but when she tried. It only made her want to vomit.

W_here the hell was she?_

She heard mumbling in the distance, her sense of hearing seemed to have heightened in her bout of temporary blindness. It was a male's voice , a voice that made Naya squirm. She had never heard this voice before, but it made her body shiver.

Deep down she knew the voice belonged to Karl Briggs.

As her Vision cleared, she could make out his shape, he was tall and hulking, it reminded her of a Giant , A Giant that had just captured its victim and was going to kill and grind her bones to make its bread. An involuntary groan escaped her lips, causing the giant to stop, and turn to face the hanging woman.

...

"So the Demon wakes in the presence of god's messenger." Karl spat.

Naya tried to break free from the shackles, only to feel an agonizing pain radiate through her shoulders. She let out a yell , which only made Karl grin.

"Good, they hurt. I was hoping they would." He turned back to the table , seemingly working on something.

Naya gritted her teeth, her vision, although not perfect was coming back. "The fuck is your problem?! Why are you doing this?!"

Karl stopped. The place was eerily quiet for a few moments.

Naya saw his chest rise in fall in slow, calculated breaths. Then suddenly without warning, she found his fist buried deep in her stomach. The movement was so quick, and so hard she stopped breathing for a second or two,pure shots of agonizing pain shot through her system as she felt a snap. Even after his fist left her abdomen, it took her a few seconds of gasping to regain the ability to breathe. She found it painful, he must have broken a rib.

"Shut your fucking whore mouth..." Karl hissed.

Naya gasped again, trying to hide her whimpers. Hi eyes, they were like coal. They were filled with hate. If Naya could imagine Hell, she would have described Karl Brigg's eyes as the gateway.

It filled her with Terror.

Karl stood, glaring down at the Demon. "You should thank me , I will be relieving you of your sins Naya Rivera. Maybe God will fin it in his heart to forgive you and take you into his embrace. Though i find that doubtful , your life has been filled with sin."

Naya fought hard not to say a word , she did not want to give him any more fuel. She stayed silent, concentrating on breathing.

Karl could only smirk. "Good girl. You're learning." He turned, to walk back to what he was working on at the table.

Naya watched him, silently trying to wiggle her wrists from the shackles, but Briggs had put them to tight. She was trapped. Briggs seemed to be mixing some things together, the sound of sizzling invaded her ears. She lifted her head to try and get a better look at what he was doing.

Karl held up what looked like a stirring stick. The plastic was melting into a curve. His face held a sadistic grin.

"And then god said that the demons would be cast into the flames of hell, and the people of the earth would be saved." He announced.

He took the vial from the table, bringing it over to the chained and strung girl. Naya tried to move back, but found she was too weak to do so, her breathing increased as he held it over her clothed shoulder.

Tipping the vial so the liquid threatened to drip on the cloth, Karl took a moment to stare into the woman's eyes. " I will burn the evil from your body Naya Rivera. You will be cleansed."

Naya's eyes widened as his hand twitched, allowing some of the contents to spill onto the area. The acid almost immediately ate through the cloth, burning the flesh. She creamed like she never had before, between the pain in her ribs, and the new burning sensation on her shoulder and arm , it was too much to take. She forgot to breathe, she didnt have time to do so, there was too much pain. She screamed as the acid burned into her skin, screamed until ultimately, she lost consciousness.

Karl stopped, No. This wouldn't do. She needed to be awake for this. He didnt have enough of the materials to make allot of the acidly concoction. He needed to call his informant to bring more.

Before he did however, He reached into the Demon's pocket, pulling out her cell phone. As he thought, it only held a few numbers. One of them being Demi's.

Holding the phone close to the burned area, he snapped a picture. This picture would be key in bringing Demi to him. All he had to do now was put the clues together for the girl to find them.

Then his life could begin.

...

Okay, so it was allot harder for me to write this chapter than i thought. Not because the words didnt flow, but because I really feel for the two girls. And yes, now for Chris and Tom who will surely be effected by both events.


	16. Text Speak

So i'd like to make a quick comment to Guest. This is a Fan Fiction. Who's to say it couldn't happen to a celebirty if the psycho was crazy enough/ had the means to do so? I write for suspense, for love and for what craziness is in my mind. Technically, every fan fic is a AU. This is my twist on things. So no, this is not Reality, this is a story written by someone with someone with an over active imagination (Slightly twisted, but yeah.)

So what i'm saying is Happy story lines with flowers, rainbows and sunshine is not my style of writing. There needs to be some sort of hump to get over, and not your typical "i couldnt get the gig" or "Does she really love me?" theme over and over again with each story i've read. (Though thats cool too,theres nothing against a good fluff piece, i just cant souly write that!)but suspense is suspense, and my idea of a good story has to do with overcoming very real danger.

Believe me when I say this is TAME compared to my original story i've been working on for a little over 2 years.

aguiarcorina: -Badass Demi count down commencing-

Yummy42: I'm not gonna lie, I was having a "Wait for it" Moment as soon as I saw the review was posted for chapter 14. :)

...

...

She ran through the streets, the same faceless creatures she knew to be Karl briggs followed her in every alley, shop opening and crack.

She had no idea how long she had been running , her body burned from the exertion. _But this was a dream? She shouldnt be able to feel pain?_

It ran down her wrists, her body was weak ,finding herself too tired to move.

She gave up, she couldn't run any longer. She was weak and useless , Naya was gone, Karl had her where he wanted her. She had nothing else to live for. So why try?

Just then, an arm grabbed her, pulling her inside of a building.

She screamed at first, that was until she looked up to see a shining form of the very girl she had lost. "Naya?" She said, finding her voice to echo through the walls. "How are you here?"

_"Dont give up Demi."_ The shimmering Naya spoke softly. _"Don't give up on me, Don't give up on you."_

Demi shed tears, tears that burned. "Naya...Your gone. Are you dead, did he kill you? Are you an angel ?"

Naya shook her head. _"No Demi, I am not dead. Nor am I actually real. I am here to help you escape your Nitemares. "_ Shimmering Naya brushed aside the girl's hair. _"Wake up Demi. Wake up and live."_

_..._

Demi woke with a start. She scanned her surroundings . Back in a hospital. She groaned, trying to sit up. The room was empty, her wrists, both of them were bandaged heavily. They seemed to have been recently changed. How long had she been out?

"Well, Look who's awake." Said a male voice from the door.

Demi flinched, looking up startled. "Dr Garrick?" she said in shock. "How did you get here so quickly?"

Dr Garrick blinked, but still held his smile. "Ms Lovato, You have been unconscious for nearly two days. You lost alot of blood from you...Incident."

Demi blinked, looking down at the bed. "Incident..." She thought. Then the memories flooded back , she had slit her wrists. She must have cut too deep, not that she cared. For all she knew Naya was dead, and she was next. She refused to have it be at the hands of that madman.

Dr Garrick nodded. "Yes, You had to have transfusions. We managed to stitch and bandage your wounds. But i must say...I dont think your tattoos survived." He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She could only glare at the man. How could he be joking at a time like this? "Do they have any news about Naya?" She said firmly.

Garrick shook his head. "Not anything solid, though. The Tabloids have taken off..." He let his voice draw out.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, two uniformed police officers entered the room. Demi rolled her eyes. More questioning, of course.

"Dr Darius Garrick?" One of the men said.

Garrick looked confused. "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

One of the officers stepped forward. "Please place your hands behind your back, you are being detained until further notice and are to accompany us to the station."

Garrick looked horrified. "W-What!? Why?!"

The second Officer grabbed the man's hands, placing handcuffs on his wrists.

"We have a warrant for your arrest due to evidence tying you of Aiding and giving information to the wanted criminal Karl Briggs. Please follow us quietly. We do not want to make more of a scene." The officer took the man's clipboard, and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"This is rediculious! I've done nothing! I'm Innocent!" The man screamed as he was pulled from the room by one of the Officers. The other stayed to face Demi. "Ms Lovato. " He said, nodding his head.

Demi was shocked. Dr Garrick had been giving Brigs information? It was his fault? She burned with fury. "Your sure it was him?" She seethed, grabbing onto the sheets weakly.

The Officer nodded. "We found evidence in his apartment, as well as on his work computer. Emails, locations of the safe house, and personal information about both you and Ms Rivera."

Demi gritted her teeth, She had _trusted _him. Naya knew something was wrong with him. But she hadnt listened to Naya, she thought he was just being nice. This entire time the bastard had been leading the very man they were trying to escape from to the safe house. She felt so stupid!

The officer blinked. "You are under 24 hour survalince. Garrick's supovising doctor will be attending to you from now on. We managed to have her pulled from all her surgeries until you are Discharged."

Demi shook her head again. "That bastard..." She mumbled.

The officer bowed his head. "You ahve Visitors outside. Do you wish to see anyone?" The Officer asked.

Demi shook her head. "No. No i dont. I dont want to see anyone but Naya."

The officer sighed. "We are working around the clock on this Ms Lovato. When we find anything, we will let you know."

Demi spat on the ground next to her. "Yeah, that worked well last time."

The officer grimaced. He left the room without another word.

Demi looked down at the very rare spots of flesh she could see on her hands. Naerly two days Naya had been missing, nearly two days she had been in a fucking hospital bed. She could feel the stitches in her arms, they must have been really deep this time. She shook her head.

Fuck the transfusions, they should have just let her die.

The door clicked, snapping Demi out of her thoughts , an older woman walked in, frowning at the girl. "Ms Lovato...I can say i was not expecting this from you..." Demi sighed in relief , good. It wasnt any of her 'friends'.

Dr Erickson flipped through her sheet, blinking at the charts. "Well, I can see that you did a number on yourself. But due to your history i suppose i shouldn't be surprised..." she continued to flip through the pages. Demi could only stare at her.

"We was under your supervison, Garrick right?" Demi spat.

Dr Erickson looked up, giving the girl a sad look. "Yes...I knew i should have treated you myself , despite my schedule. I knew how sensitive this situation was and believe me Ms Lovato, If i had known that my attendant would do such a thing, I would have never sent him."

Demi felt the urge to scream at the woman. She was apologizing, really? How could she think that she would forgive her! If Erickson would have just done her job and saw the two then this would have never happened.

Dr Erickson must have seen the look in her eyes, and bowed her head. "You are in good hands now Ms Lovato , I will take care of you. You have my word on my oath."

"Your Oath means shit." Demi spat. "Naya's gone because of your attendant. For all i know, shes dead. If shes dead, i might as well be dead. You dont understand that-" She stopped herself, trying to catch her breath.

"She was your everything?" Erickson asked kindly.

Demi nodded. "You wouldnt understand.

Demi felt the bed shift, Dr Erickson was sitting on the side, giving the girl a small smile. "I do Demi, Before my Husband died, we had two beautiful children. They in turn gave me 3 grandchildren. If anything were to ever happen to them, i would be lost. " Erickson placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Theyre going to find him, and they're going to find her. With the information they found it should lead them right to where this mad man should be." Erickson said point blankly.

Demi nodded. "But, Naya. What if he killed her?"

Erickson shook her head again. "If he wanted her dead, he would have killed her inside of the house."

Demi looked shocked at the information the doctor knew. "How did you kno-"

"-The tabloids dear. " She grimaced. "As soon as they got wind, it was all over. You being in the hospital, Ms Rivera being abducted. I will say though, Glee fans seem to have started doing sweeps of the area, trying to find clues to aid the police." She gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Do you think that they will find them? Or that Garrick's going to talk?" Demi said hopefully.

Erickson rolled her eyes. "Hes still playing the innocent card. He wont admit to anything , though i suspect once they get closer he might take a plea deal..." Her voice seemed to draw out.

Demi grabbed at the bed sheets again. "I want to kill him, He was so nice. I trusted him with both our safety."

She patted her on the shoulder. "I know Ms Lovato...Justice will be served. Let the authorities take care of this."

Demi could only nod slowly.

Erickson had gone through what they had done to her. The transfusions were the biggest thing, along with the stitches. She would have to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks and be under constant supervision because she was on 'suicide watch.' Demi argued, but Erickson sadly said it was protocol. The hospital had to make sure she was not a risk to herself before releasing her back in the world.

Demi practically swore up a storm, she wanted to join people in search for Naya! Not this! She didnt give a shit if he was looking for her too! She needed to find her!

Erickson bowed her head, offering her words of encouragement before leaving the room.

Demi felt exhausted , her body just couldn't take this anymore. Something good had finally come into her life, it was the missing piece to her puzzle. But like everything else, it was torn away from her. Now all she could do was sit back and pray that things would turn out for the best.

Another click of the door signaled another visitor. She expected to see Erickson walking through the door again. But instead, it was Tom. Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to scream at him , tell him how everything was fucked up and how this wasnt fair! But she held her tongue, instead forcing out- "Anything?"

Tom shook his head, closing the door. "Dem, I'm so sorry. We should have never left. If we had known, we would have stayed. Then maybe...Maybe..."

"Tom..." Demi said lowly. "I'm not going to lie, I-Am-Pissed. But, how could you have known? There was no way to know. We were all under the assumption that we were safe. " She brought her arms in front of her, wincing because of the soreness of the cuts.

"I'm not going to ask how your doing." Tom mumbled. "But i am going to say you have a massive group of friends who are here to support you Dem."

Demi sighed. "Tom, I don't know what to do. I need to be out there looking for her." she had desperation in her voice.

Tom sighed. "I know Dem. But you cant, I basically had to pull the 'I am her point of contact on all medical and personal business.' card to even get in here."

"I really didnt want to see anyone Tom. I kind of need time to think about things, and how I can help this situation." Demi mumbled.

Tom nodded his head, Reaching into his pocket, he walked over to the bed. Placing her Cellphone, and her charger on the bed. "Well, If we hear anything. I'll be the first to let you know."

Demi looked up, forcing a smile on her face. "Thanks Tom. Thanks for everything, Really."

Tom nodded again. "I'll let you be Demi Girl. Just, take it easy. We will find her. There's no way with the amount of people searching that we wont find him. Its practically a man hunt with team Dantana shirts on...I heard even one had a pitch fork..."

Demi gave a real smile at the thought. The fans were even rallying. Maybe everything would be okay...

Tom took a few steps back. "Get some rest. If you get sick of hospital food i will save you with anything you want."

Demi nodded. "Not really hungry, but thanks for the offer Tom."

Tom grimaced, but left the room.

She stared down at her phone, blinking at it a few times. It was pretty much empty, not text messages, no voice mails. Nothing. Not that many people had this new number. She shoved it over to the side. Just as she did, she felt it buzz beside her.

Reaching over, she looked at the screen. She expected it to be a Text Message from Chris or Tom, telling her it was okay. Instead, what she saw sent chills down her spine.

_**From Naya: 2 attachments.**_

__Her breath caught in her throat. She had a spark of hope for a moment, pressing the screen too eagerly. What she saw made her almost scream.

The picture itself was Naya, hanging from her arms by a chain. She looked as if she were dragged across the ground. Her head was down, she didnt seem to have been moving. Tears streamed down from her eyes, she thought she was dead.

Looking down, she saw the words.

_Alive, Come alone. No tracers, no cops or I will kill her._

Demi stopped her sobs. She scrolled down, a close up of Naya's shoulder could be seen. It looked like the cloth was burned away with acid, atleast 3 inches of her skin was reddened , some spots were even blistering. She fought back the urge to vomit.

Shaking, she texted back.

_Where..._

Almost Immediately, she received directions from the hospital. A warning was posted at the end of the message.

_I will know if you bring anyone. Do not Disobey me._

Demi's nostrils flared, looking up at the door. There was no way she could sneak out tonight.

_Heavily guarded. It will take me a bit to get there._

Demi sent the message, her hands trembled as she waited.

_You have one day. Come alone._

She sneered at the message, One day. Only one day. How the hell was she going to get there? Damnit! Out of rage, she started typing another message.

_If you hurt her any more. And I will bring the police. If you promise not to, i will come alone. Do we have a deal?_

She pressed the screen a little too hard, she almost thought she had cracked it. Almost immediately, she received another message.

_Deal. Remember, One day._

Demi's mouth went dry. Naya was alive, this would be her only chance. She didnt know what she would do when she got there. But she had his word Naya wouldnt be harmed. How true those words were she didnt know. But it gave her hope.

One day...Thats all she had. She had to think of a way out.

...

Karl almost cheered. Everything was set in place, Soon Demi would be here, then they could leave together and purge her life of all her sins.

He skipped over to the hanging woman, dancing with excitement.

Naya glared up to the man, she knew she would regret her words. But she didnt care. "What are you so happy about. Get another delivery from whoever is helping you?"

Karl stopped, glaring at the woman."No, for your information. My Informant has not responded to any of my email's in the last day. But, that doesn't matter." He roughly lifted her chin so she met his eyes. "Demi's coming to visit. Make yourself presentable."

Naya's eyes widened. _No, No Demi...No..._


	17. Alerts

Sooo, I couldn't stop writing. This will probably never happen again. 3 chapters in one day? Thank god I have off on the weekends XD

Enjoy! Sorry about he shortness!

...

Erickson had came to see her atleast 3 times in the last 2 hours. She checked her vitals , and once changed her bandaging on her wrists. Demi nearly fainted when she saw the job she had done on them. It was a wonder she didn't bleed to death.

She had allowed both Chris and Tom into the room. Both were very sensitive. She tried to make it seem 'normal' not that she was going to be breaking out of the hospital. She did have a plan though. She just hoped it worked.

"They haven't found anything around the safe house. It seems Briggs rigged the camera systems through an outside source. "Tom grumbled. "Be damned if he was using the Wifi from the house to hack into the system. "

"I still cant believe Darius Garrick was helping Briggs, what the hell did Briggs have on him?" Chris said, throwing his arms up.

Demi looked down to the bed, her heart was beating out of her chest. She wanted to say goodbye to the both of them. They had been her best friends in the last couple months. She hated the fact that she had to lie to them. At least for now. They'd understand once she was gone, hopefully that is.

Those two might be the only reason why they would survive this.

Demi barely talked at all, thoughts were rushing through her head. They boys understood, or at least they thought they did.

Standing up, Chris placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Its going to be okay Dem. I promise. We're going to get her back."

Demi could only nod her head, closing her eyes. Her lips parted, almost spilling her plot, begging the two to come with her. But she shook her head. "I-I hope so Chris."

Chris squeezed her shoulder ."Were going to let you get some rest. Please, call us if you need us."

Demi nodded again, laying down on the bed, clutching the phone under the covers.

The two men left the room, leaving her alone. She'd give it an hour, by then. Erickson would return to check on her bandages. She'd redress them, then be off. She just hoped to god all went according to plan.

...

Naya was terrified. Not only because she was chained to the ceiling. But because Demi was coming to them. Why would she do that? There were hundreds of people probably looking for her. Why the hell would she put herself in harms way when there was so many steps taken for her safety?

She let out a cough, wheezing. The broken rib made it hard to do anything but breathe. Even then, it was painful. She closed her eyes, trying to find a more comfortable position, but Briggs had made it almost impossible. She was physically and mentally tired, her shoulder burned from the acid, her head pounded with what she believed was a concussion, and her arms felt like they were going to break. But what hurt the most was Demi. If she came in, she couldn't protect her.. For the first time in her life Naya felt completely out of control.

She glanced around, looking for Briggs, He was no where to be found. Only then, did she close her eyes, letting the first of many tears escape her eyes. If she wasn't sure ther shoulders would pop out of their sockets, she would have lost all control of her legs, letting herself hang. But she had to stay whole, the moment she had a chance, she would do whatever she could to help Demi, even if it cost her her life.

...

As Demi predicted, Erickson came in to change her bandages, there was barely any more blood from the wounds. They seemed to have scabbed over enough. But Erickson still insisted on dressing them so they wouldn't get infected. The deeper cuts hadn't fully closed. She thanked the woman, which seemed to surprise her.

Demi wasn't just thanking her for dressing her wounds, she was thanking her for everything. The talk they had really helped. If she didn't come back, she wanted to make sure that the woman knew she appreciated what she has done.

Erickson walked out of the room, she gave her a look as if asking what she was up to. But shook her head, and left.

Demi hated lying to people, but this was for the best. It was the only way she could make sure Naya was safe. She stood up, taking her IV stand with her. She walked over to the drawers, of course Tom would have a fest outfit ready for her for when she was ready to leave. Thankfully, they also planned for a Paparazi attack. It was simple, A t shirt, a hoodie , and a pair of dark jeans. Nothing fancy, but it was comfortable and baggy. This would prove to be the game changer.

Silently, she slipped on the clothes. Rolling up the pant legs on the jeans to leave her ankles exposed, and tucking the hood of the hoodie inside of the neck. Wrapping the patient dress around herself once more, Yes she looked a bit bulkyer. But she didn't need to fully be seen for this to work.

Looking over to the clock, it read 8:25 pm. In 5 minutes visiting hours would be over. Ideally, this would be the perfect time to sneak out seeing all the visitors of the sick would be getting kicked out of the Hospital. But she'd never make it past her guard. Not without help. Reaching into her pocket, she left a note on the pillow, then moved to the door. Dragging her IV stand with her, she cracked the door open, looking around. Sure enough, there was one guard directly by her door. Other than that, she could see no one else. They probably were patrolling the area.

The man turned to face her, hearing the door open. "Is something wrong Ms Lovato?"

Demi looked around, scanning the area. Sure enough, she spotted what she was looking for. She looked up to the man and smiled. "Actually, I was looking for Dr Erickson. My Bandage is a little tight. I was wondering if she could come back and redo it.."

The guard fidgeted slightly. "My partner's on break. I cant leave my post..."

Demi let out a sigh. "Please? Its cutting off the circulation to my arm...The nurses desk is what? Only a couple rooms away? "

The Guard looked at the woman, and grunted. "Fine, but don't leave your room, if anyone comes in, press the emergency button for the nurse and i will come back immediately."

Demi gave him her best acting smile. "Thank you."

As the man left for the Nurses station, Demi knew she had maybe a mintue before he came back. She looked down to her IV, And counted to three before she took the needle from her arm. She bit her lip,suppressing a scream. God, she hated needles.

The machine she was hooked up to flat lined. Shit ,Nurses would be here any second. Taking off the Patient dress, she dug the hood from her neckline, putting it over her head. She rushed over to the thing she had spotted, pulling the fire alarm.

Sirens and flashing lights erupted around the hospital. Nurses , visitors and patients alike came flooding out of the halls. She held her hood close to her chin, keeping herself from being noticed, following a group of what looked like visitors to the passed a few carts, one of them she noticed had a pair of scissors in reach, she grabbed them. putting them in her pocket, they might come in handy later.

A few men and officers rounded the corer in front of her._Damnit..._She thought._They've got me. _She slowed momentarily before they all passed her, not even giving her a second glance. She sighed with relief, continuing the path to the stairwell.

The entire route she was on pins and needles, moving quickly and following the exit signs. She thought for sure that she was going to be stopped at the entrance, To her surprise, she was able to slip out of the rotating doors.

She looked back when she was about 100 feet away, she saw a group of uniformed men rushing from the building ,Scanning the crowd. She knew they were looking for her.

So as to not raise suspicion, she walked slowly toward the streets. slipping into an alleyway.

It would take at least an hour for her to arrive at the location Briggs had sent her on foot, maybe more depending on how tired she was. She had been using google maps all day, trying to find the most direct route that wouldn't get her caught or seen. Naya's life depended on it.

...

"She's gone?!" Tom screamed into the receiver. "What do you mean she's gone?!"

Chris sat up with a jolt. "Demi? Did Briggs get Demi?"

Tom held up a hand, shaking his head. "Yes, I understand. I'm on my way." he hung up his phone, throwing it on the chair. "Damnit Dem!"

Chris had a mixture of worry and confusion on his face. "Tom, Whats going on-"

"Demi pulled the fucking fire alarm at the hospital! Shes gone, no one knows where she went!" The older man retrieved his phone, putting it in his pocket. "I have to go down to the Hospital. Seems she left something behind."

Chris rose. "I'm coming too."

Tom shot him a small glare. "Chris..."

Chris shook his head. "Tom, Both Naya and Demi are my friends. I am as involved in this as you are. Now, I am coming with you. There is no discussion on the matter."

Tom mumbled something under his breath. "Fine, Come on Chris. We need to get down there A.S.A.P."

The two left out of the apartment. Thank god they were still in town, the drive to the hospital was only about ten minutes .

...

Demi kept her pace, she had gotten here quicker than she expected. But she didn't expect to see what was in front of her. It was a run down road, not many houses had their lights on ,and a dark colored Oldsmobile sat in front of the location of the address Briggs gave her. She would have paid it no mind if it were not for the red rose under the wiper blade.

The sight of it made her skin crawl. Walking over to the car, she took the rose from under the wiper,a piece of paper unrolled from the stem, sliding in her hand. All it said was_ Glove box._

Demi's nostrils flared. He was leading her on a scavenger hunt.

Walking over to the door, she pulled on the handle. The door popped open, allowing her to slide in. Reaching over, she popped open the glove box. There was a set of keys and a CD with the words 'play me' written in permanent marker.

Demi unhinged her jaw in annoyance, putting the keys in the ignition and turning it on. She let the engine hum for a few moments before putting the CD into the player.

As soon as she did, she heard his voice. The voice that was in her nitemares.

_"Hello my darling Demi. It has been a while. "_

Demi fought the urge to Vomit, but continued to listen.

_ "In the trunk, there is a cell phone and a GPS. You will no longer need your personal phone, please discard it. Inside of the GPS are coordinates already plugged into the system. Follow the route it leads. Oh and Demi, Wave to the camera."_

Demi's heart dropped, she looked around the area. Sure enough, near the stoplight was a camera. It was pointed directly at her, the red light blinking. She knew that some of the street light's had Cameras to catch red light runners. But until this moment, she didn't know they could be accessed by anyone but the police. She knew Briggs was doing this to intimidate her, to basically throw it in the official's faces later. But she would not give him the satisfaction.

She pressed the button to unlock the trunk, walking over to the back of the car to open it up. Sure enough, she saw the cell phone, and the GPS system. She took both, and went to go back into the car. Suddenly, the new cell phone buzzed. She looked at it.

_Dont forget to get rid of your phone Demi Dear._

She gritted her teeth, taking out her cellphone from her pocket. She had an idea, an idea crazy enough to work. She didnt know the coordinates on the GPS yet. But if Chris and Tom got her first message, they'd understand the second. She walked over tot he other side of the car, providing a bit of a blind spot as she tried to type without drawing suspicion to herself. She bent down, placing the phone on the grass, holding up her hand showing it was not on her person. The cell phone buzzed again.

_Good, Now get in the car and drive. See you soon._

Demi stared at the phone for a few moments before glaring back up at the camera. Hatred in her eyes. She then shook her head, returning to the car. She turned on the GPS, It showed a 30 minute drive to the outskirts of the town. She hoped and prayed that Tom and Chris had gotten the message as she left the spot.

...

Karl clapped his hands together in a victorious fashion. Watching the car leave from the computer screen, this was happening. Demi was on her way. He bowed his head in thanks. Then looked over to the the hanging woman.

"Shes coming you know. She'll be here soon. I would make peace with yourself Demon. Because once we're done with you. Even Hell wont accept you into their folds."

Naya drooped her head , Shit. Demi was really coming here. There was nothing she could do to stop it. She let out a shuttering breath. Atleast she could tell her she loved her one last time.

Briggs may have shackled her, and broke her body. But Naya Rivera wouldn't go out without speaking her peace. Her peace, was with her girl. She was willing to die with that being her last thought.

...

Tom and Chris arrived at the Hospital, Both were ushered into the room where there were police and other people in suits combing the room. One of them , Who Chris remembered as Arthas, walked up tot he pair. "Tom. We don't know how this happened. I'm so sorry-"

"Save it Art." Tom said holding up his hand. "Now, you said over the phone that Demi left something behind, something that might be of some use."

Arthas nodded, pulling out a note, handing it to the Agent.

Tom took the note and read it.

_Tracking system , Find me._

Tom blinked, looking at the paper. "Find her? How are we suppose to find her if we dont know where she is?"

Chris leaned over, reading the note. "Its Obvious Tom. iPhones have a tracking system on them, better than most phones out there nowadays. Its why the President of the united states cant have one. She has her Cell phone, you gave it back to her. She wants us to track her number."

Realization hit Tom as he kissed the boy."Chris! Your a Genius!" He turned back to Arthas, who had already moved to talk to the officers. Immediately, one picked up his cellphone and called it in.

A few moments went by before the officer on the cell phone announced. "We have a only about 20 minutes from here. Lets move out!"

The room all but cleared as the group was sent the coordinates. Chris and Tom were not part of the force, so they elected to drive with Arthas.

As they sat in the car, Tom leaned his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together in a prayer-like gesture."Hold on Dem, Naya. Were coming."


	18. Doc X

Demi's hands shook on the steering wheel. By now, she suspected that Chris and Tom might have gotten her message. It was why they got them both iPhones in the first place. Right? God, she hoped this worked. She was sure she could stall Briggs, for how long she didnt know, but she would sure as hell try.

She felt the surgical scissors in her pocket, at least she wasn't completely unarmed. But even though she had them, what would she do if she had to use them? She wasn't the type to harm another person. Hesitation could result in her death ,or even worse. Naya's. She would have to use them as a last resort.

"_Turn left in .3miles ,then drive 4 miles up the road. Your destination is on the right."_

Demi Jumped at the sudden robotic voice that came from the GPS System. She took a deep breath , trying to calm herself.

"Its just the GPS..." She said outloud.

_But your almost there._ A voice in her head said in warning. _Do you have a plan? Or are you just going to go to this place thinking your perfectly safe. You've seen what this man can do._

"Naya's in there." She grumbled, making the left. "I cant turn back now."

_And what if shes dead, or worse. What if she Dying? Are you going to be able to handle that? Maybe this is what he wants. _The voice in her head tried to reason.

"Theres still hope..."She whispered to herself. "If there's even a shred of hope, I will hold onto it."

Was she really having an argument with herself? Did a part of her not want to go in and save Naya? She shook her head. No, she wanted to with every fiber of her being. At the end of this road, she would find her. No matter what happened they would be together. Its all she wanted , all she needed.

Because being away from Naya was worse than death.

The car came to the end of the road, a beaten and broken down warehouse met her. It was littered with graffiti. Oddly enough, despite the horrible feeling of foreboding that the structure brought. she knew that outside of it was safer than what was inside. It was a sick sense of security, one she knew would be shattered in mere moments.

...

Karl briggs watched the car pull up on the computer screen. His face broke out into a grin. She was here! Demi was here! She had come for him!

He jumped up, and practically skipped over to the demon hanging by the rafters, he frowned when he found her to be in a state of sleep,she had probably passed out from the stress. "Naya Rivera..." He whispered in a jeering tone.

There was no response. This made him angry. "DEMON!" He bellowed, grabbing the wound on the girl's shoulder.

Naya woke with the feeling of searing pain shooting throughout her body. She gritted her teeth, trying to hold back a scream. Yes, her shoulder hurt. But it would be nothing compared to the feeling her rib would have given her. She raised her head, glaring at the man with hatrid. She had grown used to the coldness in his eyes, trying to match his intensity with her own.

"Good." He said cheerfully. "Your awake! I was hoping you would be!"

Naya spat on the ground, she refused to talk to him. If this was it, she was going to defy him at every chance he could.

Briggs gave her a concerned look. "Oh no, did I strike a nerve heathen? Did you lose your ability to speak?"

Naya's nostrils flared as she glared at him, her breaths were slow and steady, fury building inside of her.

Briggs sighed, shaking his head. "I knew there was no saving you Naya Rivera. You have already proved too lost to be cleansed. I was hoping...That Demi and I could show you the true path, that you could be saved with us. But i see now that you are far more lost than I originally thought..."

He walked away from the girl, staring at the car. Demi still had not gotten out, it made him frown. Taking out a cell phone, he text messaged.

_Come in, Were waiting._

Naya let out a growl. "Damn you...Your fucking insane. You know that? Do you think Demi will actually go with you? "She took a breath, trying to level her voice out. "She fucking hates you , you bible thumping madman. "

Karl's head snapped back to the woman. rushing over to her in a flash. "What did you say..." He said in warning.

Naya's nostrils flared, she tried hard not to look afraid. "I said, your fucking insane."

Karl back handed the girl. "How dare you! How dare you question my faith! Question the path that I was sent on! I was sent to save Demi from your poisons! I was sent to save her from the fires of hell!"

Naya's head almost bent backward from the strike, but she managed to resume her glare, pleased that she was making him uncomfortable. "The only person going to hell here is you..."

Karl raised his hand to strike the woman again, when a sound interrupted him.

"NAYA!"

Karl turned to see the very object of his affection, he brought his hand down, smiling up at the radiant beauty known as Demi Lovato.

"Hello Demi.." He said Softly."So nice of you to join us."

...

The police team had traced the iPhone to a neighborhood just on the outskirts of the GPS Leading them to the location of the cellphone. The 5 cars spilled out with officers, Guns drawn and ready to shoot. But as they tumbled out, they realized that neither Demi, Briggs, or Naya were anywhere in sight.

"Alright men." One of the officers shouted. "Search every house, break in if you need to. They need to be around here somewhere."

Chris and Tom exited the car, seeing that danger was not there, looking around gravely.

"Are we sure this is where the GPS lead us?" Chris said, watching the officers flank out to the houses on the street.

Tom nodded, walking over to the cellphone on the curb. Picking it up, he stared at it in his hand. "Yes, Its here Chris. They have to be nearby. Demi must have left it close to give us another clue."

Chris nodded, and held out his hand. "Can I see it? I want to see if Briggs somehow got Demi's number and staged this whole thing through text message."

Tom nodded, handing the phone over to Chris.

Chris took the phone, Pressing the button for the screen to open up. He expected to see the screen saver, but instead. He found an unsent text message. It was addressed to him. She wasn't able to send it. His eyes widened. "Tom...Get the officers here immediately."

Tom looked confused. "Chris, whats on the Phone-"

Chris practically snapped at the older man. "-Get them back here! Briggs has Naya's Cellphone. We need to have it tracked."

Tom took the phone from the boy, reading the message.

_He has Naya's phone hurry._

Tom's head shot up, gritting his teeth. "ARTHAS! THEYRE NOT HERE!"

Arthas, as well as two uniformed officers came sprinting to the scene. "What do you mean?" Arthas asked with a grumble. "This is where the phone was-"

He showed the man the unfinished text message. "He has Naya's cell phone. Hurry, we don't have much time."

Arthas's eyes widened as the two officers went into action. Soon enough, the men piled back into the cars. Following the new trace.

Tom was shaking, this was madness. Why hadn't they tried tracing Naya's phone in the first place? Didn't they realize it was gone? If Tom learned anything from this, he learned that the justice system was lacking in more department than one. If either one of the girls didn't come out of this alive. He would hold every single one of them responsible.

...

Demi stood in the threshold, her breathing was staggered. The sight of Naya chained from the rafters was much more horrific in person than it was in pictures..."Naya!" She yelled again, tkaing a quick step toward the two.

Briggs held up a hand, A knife practically appearing in his hand after a swift stroke of his pocket. "Demi, You should no better. Now please , calm yourself down so we can speak like civilized people."

Demi stopped at the sight of the knife, glaring at the man. "Okay...Okay. Alright. Just, please. Move away from Naya, please don't hurt her anymore." She pleaded in a small voice.

"Dem..." Naya said in a horse voice. "Dem run...Forget about me. You shouldn't have come, get out of-" She was met by the back of Briggs's hand once more, stopping her mid sentence.

"Naya!" Demi screamed., but she held her position, the knife still glistening from the lighting in the room. "You said you wouldn't hurt her anymore!" She screamed at Briggs. "You promised!"

Briggs could only laugh, standing to face his angel. "Demi , Yes i did promise not to harm her any more until you got here. Well, your here arnt you?"

"Please Karl.." Demi said in a whisper. "Let her go. You have me, you don't need her anymore."

Karl moved a few steps away from Naya, who couldn't stop staring at Demi, pleading for her to leave with her eyes.

"Demi, Demi,Demi..." He said like a father scolding a child. "Don't you see what shes done? What she is?" He raised the knife, pointing it in the direction of the girl. 'Shes a creature from hell ,one sent to this world to corrupt you, and take you from me..."

Demi bit her tongue at the comment. She was _not_ his. she was never, or would _never_ be his. But in the position she was in, anything could set him off . Naya was in no position to get out at the moment. She had to think of something.

"Karl, Dont you see what your doing? This isn't the right way to go about this. Please, Put the Knife down so we can talk. I promise I wont run." It took every ounce of her ability to act to retain her composure. Making herself out to be as innocent as possible.

Karl didnt drop the knife, but he brought it down to his side. "Talk..."

Demi nodded. " Yes, Talk."

Karl sighed, walking over to the desk. He put down the knife, grabbing something else from the surface. Demi almost panicked, realizing he had grabbed a gun.

"If you do run Demi, Just know. I will shoot her in the head." He motioned over to Naya. "Do you understand that?"

Demi nodded slowly. "I will not run, you have my word." she said in a strong tone.

Karl smiled, good. He made his way over to the girl, who had nonchalantly slipped her hand in her pocket.

"Couldnt you find a way to get heat in here?" She said, forcing out a joke."Its freezing in here." Her hand curled around the base of the scissors. Waiting for the right moment.

"I didnt need the heat." He said standing inches from the girl. "Nor will we, where were going."

"Going?" She asked. "Where are we going?"

Karl smiled sweetly at her. "Where they can never find us."

Demi fought to contain her rage, but managed to smile up at the man, grasping the scissors tighter. "I'd like that, When do we leave?"

Karl chuckled. "After we purge you of your sins." He looked over to Naya. "Starting with killing the demon herself."

Demi watched as he looked over to Naya, he had let his guard down. Pulling the scissors out of her pocket. She stabbed down hard into the mans neck.

At first, Karl didn't know what hit him. Then there was a sharp pain in his neck as he felt the blood seeping from the wound. He yelled in pain, putting his hand over the would, holding his fingers around the scissors, trying to stop the bleeding.

Demi ran to Naya's side. Pulling at her shackles, trying to free her from her restrains. "Hold on Naya, I'm getting you out of here."

Briggs yelled at the two, pointing the gun at Naya. "Demi, You said you wouldn't run! You ran! You ran to her! You are damned! As well as she. The gun clicked, causing the two to look up at him. Demi noticed where the gun was pointing, it was not at her, It was at Naya.

He pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Demi shouted.

It all went by in slow motion, Demi at the last second stepped in front of the Latina, the bullet hitting her in the upper chest. She had never experienced pain like this before, it took away her breath , it clouded her vision, everything was going dark. She felt herself stumble as she felt herself hit the ground. After that, it was dark.

Naya looked down to the girl, she couldn't yell quick enough for her to move. She saw it happen in front of her eyes. The way the girl's body jerked as the bullet hit her. She wasnt exactly sure where. But she had fallen , Briggs had killed her , He had killed Demi.

Naya screamed at the top of her lungs, she seemed to be renewed with a new burst of adrenaline, trying to escape from her chains. She wanted to kill him, she wanted to take his life. _He had killed the love of her life._

Briggs didnt show much emotion as Demi hit the ground. He simply stared at her body as the blood poured from the wound. "A pity..." He said nonchalantly. "If only she wasn't tainted."

He raised the gun once more, pointing it at the Latina. "I think this is almost better. You have broken ,Rivera. When you meet Satan, your real hell will begin."

Naya closed her eyes. She didn't care about Dying, she'd be with Demi. She had nothing else to live for. Tears streamed down her eyes as she cringed, waiting for the blow. The sound of a gun went off. She braced herself for impact.

Except it didn't come. She waited, and waited. But it did not come.

Then came the thud, at this, she opened her eyes. Briggs was laying on the ground, the gun in his hand was a clear 4 feet from his hand, a dark color seeping into the back of his shirt.

Naya looked up, she expected to see an officer, or maybe even Chris or Tom. Who she did not expect to see, was the person standing in the doorframe, a gun pointed where Briggs had once stood.

"Dr Erickson?" Naya whispered confused.

...

As soon as the words left the Latina's lips, Erickson practically sprinted to Demi, She pulled out things from her pocket. Gauzes, tape, a pair of scissors, and even some liquids. She cut Demi's hoodie as she laid on the ground, checking her wrist for a pulse while wiping the blood from her skin. "I-Is she?"

Erickson shook her head. "No, her vitals are strong. The bullet hit her in the shoulder. She was lucky." Erickson pressed down hard on the wound, taping it in place to stop the bleeding.

Naya closed her eyes, sighing with relief. She kept her eyes closed, thanking god, or whoever was there for getting them out of this. For the first time. She knew this was over, they were getting out of here alive. She felt something on her wrists give, as the shackles were undone. The motion was so sudden, she almost fell over. Yes, she was weak, but not weak enough to crawl over to Demi.

"Keep pressure on the wound." Erickson ordered, moving back to the desk. Naya suspected she was going to see if there was anything to used to help Demi, but was surprised when the woman went straight to the computer. Erickson clicked away, screen after screen Naya saw dissappear from sight. What was she doing?

Then it hit her, everything hit her at once. She had not been informed about Darius Garrick being arrested, though she suspected turned to Demi, she looked asleep. Garrick... He was not the man that fed Briggs information. "It was you..This entire time." She whispered.

The clicking stopped.

"Your the one that has been helping Briggs this entire time...It was you. All this time, I thought it was Garric-" She was cut off by the sound of a click.

Turning her head, she saw Erickson standing in front of the computer, the gun in her hand was pointed at Naya.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't put that together Ms Rivera..." Erickson said in a low tone.

Naya's eyes widened, the temporary relief she felt was now all but shattered. They wernt safe, If anything. They were in more danger than before.

...

Well, now you all know who the snitch is :) Stay tuned for the next chapter tomorrow!


	19. Image Manager

So, honest to god . When I was asked to continue this Fic, these chapters were the first that came to my head. They were too _interesting_ not to include them, I just had to figure out a way to tie them into what was suppose to be a one shot fluff Fic XD.

The Psycho path, the escape, the need , the betrayer. Sure I was dropping clues to see who would pick up that the Snitch was not Garrick, and it was actually Erickson. Kudos for the ones who figured it out :D And sorry to those who didn't and had a heart attack moment ^.^ (Though it WAS what i was going for because i am slightly evil and demented. Sorry my faithful readers, I live for the Applause and occasional OMGWHY? :D)

Anyways, In with the show!

...

Erickson held the gun firmly in her hand , her face was mixed with emotions. She must have known that someone was on the way. Naya saw Erickson's head jerk slightly as if trying to drive a thought from her head. She seemed to be struggling with something in her own mind.

"Why..." Naya sneered, still applying pressure to Demi's gunshot wound. "Why would you do this?! We trusted you! Because of you, Demi almost died-"

"DEMI." Erickson shouted. "Will not die. She didnt figure out what you have. I cant leave any witnesses, you have to understand that. I'm sorry Ms Rivera. This needs to be done!"

Naya shook her head. "Then why come at all?! Why put yourself at risk by coming to the scene of the crime? Surely, they will figure out that you've been helping briggs! It was stupid to come here-"

"I didnt come here to help Briggs! I came here to save you both. And...And... I came here to erase the last bit of my past that might doom me!" Erickson yelled. For the first time, her hand trembled. "You have no idea what its been like, you have no idea what it was like to help that _thing . _He was evil, pure evil clouded by what he envisioned as following 'the light.' But i had to! I had no other choice! He would have ruined everything I accomplished over the years!"

Naya still knelt next to Demi, holding her hand against the wound. There was silence throughout the room. "Ruined you? How? Like you helped ruin our lives?"

Erickson shook her head. "No , No Ms Rivera. I have done many things to get to where I am today. I cant afford to have those things come to life, it would not only ruin me, but my family's name." She paused. " For the sake of my son, my daughter, and my grandchildren. I cannot let even a fragment of that life leave this room..."

Naya stared at her , she didnt show fear, she didnt show worry. It was more like an accusatory glare. "Well, I'd like to know the reason you'll be putting a bullet in my head to silence me..."

Erickson sighed , but did not drop the gun. "I suppose its only fair..." She almost whispered. She stared at the girl, her other hand still hovering on the laptop's keyboard. "Ms Rivera, Do you have any idea how much it costs for someone to get through medical school?"

Naya shook her head, still glaring at the woman.

"Depending on the school, around $200,000 . Averaging about 50 to 60 thousand dollars a year." She hissed. "No matter what your grades are in primary school, there is never a full free ride to gain such a degree." Her fingers drummed nervously on the laptop. "I was able to have my first few years paid for through scholarships and grants. But that money dried up, right when i had started an internship. You have to understand, I was goal driven. My dreams were being threatened. I had always done the right thing, followed the letter of the law and worked for everything I ever had." She let the words echo through the walls.

"And what does this have to do with you killing me..." Naya spat.

Erickson looked at the girl sadly. "I'm sorry. I really am... I never wanted this to happen. " She took another breath before the Latina could respond, continuing her story. " I found that there was no way i could pay for the rest of my schooling on my own, no bank would lend me the money i needed for loans , nor would my parents co-sign for one. An Opportunity arose, one that would save my dream , and pay for the rest of my schooling entirely." The tapping grew louder as she closed her eyes. "I was approached by a group, one who was looking for an easy way to smuggle narcotics from the hospital to sell illegally... At first. I refused. But after realizing this was my only hope, agreed." She moved from the computer, and began to pace, her eyes never left Naya.

"I knew it was wrong, I knew that if i got caught that it would destroy me. But i couldn't let all my hard work go to waste because I couldn't afford to fulfill my dream!" She stopped, holding the gun back up to Naya. " I made the deal, and became a supplier. In that time, it was easy enough to smuggle it out. There wasnt security like there is today , nor did many people do indepth supply checks. You were suppose to trust that a Doctor would do the right thing-"

"Obviously, you didnt follow that rule. Nor are you following it now." Naya spat.

Erickson's nostrils flared. "Quiet, I'm not finished..." She began to pace again. "After I got enough money, as we agreed. I dropped from the "business".I graduated, top of my class. I got a job almost immediately in a Hospital here in L.A. , met my husband who was a nurse ,and we married...We had to children and we were one big happy family. That was until about 30 years later, when i received a phone call from my contact in the group... Supposively, during the time where i supplied the perscription drugs to the group. There had been a murder, one that was being investigated.

"My contact told me the police was gathering evidence , and there was enough digitally due to the hospitals computer systems to incriminate them all. This of course, terrified me. I would lose my license, my family and everything i had worked for. I couldnt let that happened. When i got to work the next day, i tried to acess the files in the hospital's computer systems. But I did not know much about the digital world. There was no way i could do a thorough enough job to completely erase all traces of the transactions. But...I did know one person. One that I didnt quite trust, but had no other choice but to do so.

"My Daughter Mary, had just gotten out of a bad divorce with her ex husband and was dating a computer Genius. I had never trusted the boy. But she insisted she loved him. To me, i was desperate. I approached him in private, asking him to retrieve and destroy the files. To my surprise, he agreed. Not asking for anything in return."

Erickson brought her hand to her head, squeezing it slightly. " At the time, I thought he was trying to impress me to gain my favor. I had no clue by him accepting my plea, that he would _keep_ the files for a time when he would need a favor..." She looked back up at Naya with apologetic eyes. "My daughter was dating Karl Briggs... Briggs held all the files that could ruin my, and my family's life. I had no other choice."

"Then why help us..." Spat Naya. "Why not just let us die?"

Erickson looked to the girl who laid unconscious on the floor. "Because of her, She reminds me so much of Mary , My Mary who only believed in love when she first met Bates, and my Mary that was so blinded by Briggs that she didn't see the monster inside of him. This girl, Demi. She believes in love, and jumps in without a thought. Except." She looked back up to Naya. "This love is true and mutual..."

"And you dont think this would kill her if she found me dead?" Naya questioned.

Erickson held the gun back up at the girl. "I found a way to live after my husband died..."

"And how many years did you have with him? How many years did you have him by your side , waking up next to him every morning to his embrace? We've had weeks..._WEEKS._ Our story hasn't even begun, and yet you stand here threatening to take the promise of a happy, full and natural life away from us!" Naya screamed at the woman, trying to make her see sense.

Erickson's hand shook. "I'm sorry. You know too much Naya, I cant let you go, you'll tell someone..."

Naya shook her head. "No, I wont."

Erickson glared at the girl. "Your Lying."

Naya could only stare at her. "Why would I lie? What else do I have to lose?"

Erickson still held the gun firm, adding the other hand to steady her aim. "Everything..."

"Dr Erickson...Darma. Listen to me. What you did in your past is your past. You did what you did for your future, and for your family."Naya began. " Everything you told me, everything you've done in the past 10 minutes have showed me You-Dont-Want-To -Do -This." She said firmly.

"You'll tell everyone..." Erickson choked. "I c-cant take the chance..."

"You my life, but more importantly..." She looked down tot he girl,still holding her hand hard against the wound "You saved Demi. " Naya said slowly. "I owe you my life, a thousand times over and more..."

Erickson still held the gun to the Latina, Naya could see tears dropping from the older woman's eyes.

"You have my word, You let me go. You let us LIVE and I will never speak of what really happened here." Naya pleaded. "Please, If not for me. Do it for Demi."

Erickson still stood her ground. "I have your word..."

Naya nodded. "Yes, My word and promise."

Erickson drooped the Gun to the ground momentarily, before her eyes seemed to spark,the gun pointing back up at the Latina. "GET DOWN!"

Naya practically dove to the floor,covering Demi's body with her own. not quite sure what was going on. As she did, she heard two loud bangs, swearing that she had felt a brush past her cheek as she descended. She heard a light thud and Immediately shot up, Looking behind her. Somehow, Briggs had survived the first gunshot wound, and seemingly had attempted to finish the job. A new hole now bled from his forehead, His eyes were wide open,his lips slightly parted as the blood streamed from the wound onto his lips. Erickson had seen him in the last second, Again, this woman saved her life.

She turned back to face the woman who had yet again saved her life , just to watch her fall to her knees. The woman was looking down at a stain that seemed to be rapidly expanding on her chest. She collapsed as she looked up to Naya.

"No!" Naya yelled. For the first time, she took her hands off Demi's wound. Sprinting over to the fallen woman.

"Dr Erickson! DARMA!" She yelled, trying to put her hands on the wound like she had done Demi's. "Darma, tell me what to do..." Tears were streaming from her eyes as her hands became soaked with the woman's blood. "Tell me how I can help!"

Darma looked up to the woman, blood was seeping from the sides of her mouth as she coughed. "Nothing..."She gurgled, wheezing. "Lung, dead in...minutes."

Naya shook her head quickly, unable to hide her own sobs. "No...No you saved my life, Again! No you cant die! Your kids, your grandkids..."

With a shaky hand, Darma placed it on Naya's. "D-elete. The .Files..." She coughed. "P-Please..."

Naya blinked, She didn't care that this woman was threatening her life minutes ago. She had already proved she was more of a hero than anyone she knew. Her tears dropped onto the woman's bloody shirt. "Your not going to die..." She croaked. "I'll keep pressure on the wound..."

Erickson shook her head with much effort. "Demi...Wound .needs-pressure."

Naya looked back to Demi, Already she had seen that the wound on Demi's shoulder had started to bleed through the bandaging due to the lack of pressure. Her heart was racing,she didn't know what to do.

Then it hit her, Darma was giving up her life in order to save Demi. She was willing to die to keep the girls together. Naya sobbed, still holding onto the woman's wound. "You cant die...Please, please I need you here..."

The woman closed her eyes, smiling . "Files-Naya..." She wheezed. "De-stroy ,Them. Save Demi..."

Naya's body shook, thinking about rushing back and forth between the two woman, to keep them alive as long as possible. Then realized that there was no way. There was not enough time. She took a breath, Her own broken rib shocking her with pain. Though it didnt seem to phase her, she had a job to do. "Okay..." She hicked. "Okay Darma...I'll make sure no one knows. You have my word."

The smile on Erickson's face grew, as she tried to take a releasing breath.

Naya stood, watching the woman breathe, she must have been in so much pain...But she didnt have time to watch her, Demi's wounds would be soaking through the bandaging in mere minutes. She wasn't sure her legs could carry her, but she stumbled to the Laptop. Concentration hard on dragging the entire computer's mainframe into the deletion box. After a few seconds, the screen flickered a few times, turning blue, then sizzling out.

For good measure, Naya picked up the laptop, and with all the force she could muster, hit it against the desk. Shattering the protective shell. It left a few chips to fly out,shattering fromt he force,severing wires in the process . There was no way anyone would be able to get anything out of that laptop. She'd make sure of it.

She gazed at the wreck that was once a laptop. her thoughts returning her back to Demi. As she thought, she saw the sickening red dot slowly expanding on the white bandage.

Rushing over to the love of her life, she quickly placed her hands over the wound, pressing down as hard as she could. Demi's blood was hot and thick on her hands. Her body shook from the events that transpired in the last few days, it wanted to break. But not now, not at this moment. The only thing helping the girl hold onto her sanity was the need to keep Demi Alive.

Minutes ticked by as she heard Darma's labored breathing diminish. With each gap in between breaths getting more and more scarce, Naya held on to the fact she could feel Demi's heart beat as she held the wound.

Soon, the breathing from the older woman knew she was dead , the only one conscious of the events that transpired in the basement. No one would ever know the truth, how the woman went against her own sense of survival, rushing into what was sure to be a suicide mission. Yes it was for her own gain, but it was also the reason why both Demi and her were still breathing.

She barely saw the group of men rush down the stairs, their guns were drawn, pointing at the fallen body of Karl Briggs which still held a blank and cold stare.

Even as the officers tried to get her to release Demi's wound so they could take over. Naya held on. This was the only think keeping her from breaking down completely. Didn't they understand that? This was something that happened in Nitemares, Not in real life.

As the EMT's arrived, They managed to pry Naya off of the wounded girl as to get her onto a gurney, and to t e Hospital as fast as they could. Naya was so irate, they needed to subdue her. More to protect herself than anything else.

...

The story grew like wildfire on social media. Naya Rivera and Demi Lovato, rescued by Dr. Darma Erickson, only to be wounded by Karl Briggs and ultimately die in the shuffle. Naya and Demi had been taken to a undisclosed hospital to receive treatment. Officials only commenting that both were injured and needed to seek medical attention. No one knew the extent of the girl's injuries, aside from those that retrieved the two from the scene.

Chris stayed with Naya, While Tom stayed with Demi. both were in separate rooms of the hospital, hooked up to IV's and 'sleeping' they were highly guarded of course. Not that it had helped in the past.

One thing was for sure though. Karl Briggs was gone , His body was taken from the scene , unclaimed. Any family he had were ashamed to call the man their 'blood'. Karl Brigg's was cremated . His flesh sent to shrivel in Fire, quite like his soul.

_The had reached his final destination._

...

No, I am NOT done with this Fic. The fun is only just beginning! Stay tuned for more!

-Layah


	20. COMPLETED

So i had an Idea. This segment of the story seems to have come to an end, continuing on with this first act would basically be putting two separate stories into one. There are still allot of things left unsaid and unanswered, and more than enough fuel for another Fan Fic. I spent all day Tuesday thinking about it as I was writing this out.

Yes, the first Act of this story is complete, The big bad is dead, both girls are safe and sound. But i have decided to continue this in another, completely separate Fan fic, leaving this story to GROW and maybe even take a new turn. I honestly haven't figured out what 'path' I'd like to take in the next installment. But i know whatever it is, It will not loose the same spark this tale has told.

Thank you all for your ongoing support. Stay tuned for the Sequel to "Lets write a fan fic" and welcome in "Hey Demi. Lights,Camera,Action!"(Also because i'm finding it hard to find more chapter names associated with Fan Fiction that properly describe the chapters being written XD)

For the last time, ON WITH THE SHOW!

...

Naya didnt quite know what to feel when she woke up in the hospital the next morning. Chris was in her room, sleeping in the chair beside her bed. He was truly a good friend , he had been there since the beginning of this mess and even stayed at her bedside in this time.

She was sure he was there for comfort , part of her wanted to embrace that, welcome it with open arms , and confess everything that happened in the basement of the warehouse.

_She gave Erickson her word, she would take this to her grave._

But there was that part of her that didn't want to embrace it at all, she didn't want anyone near her , to touch her, to talk to her. Everything that happened in the last 3 days she felt was her fault. Even one person was dead. A person that she recently saw as a hero.

She wasnt sure if Erickson would have let her go, but the moment she lowered that gun Naya felt a wave of respect for the woman. Because for that moment Erickson had seen the life the two girls could have. She even gave her life in the end to give them that chance...

_Demi..._

She squinted her eyes, her body told her to cry. But her tears wouldn't come. Was she really this broken? Would she ever be the same? _Did she even deserve Demi anymore?_

For the next few hours, she feigned sleep, listening to each person that came in. The conversations where...Interesting. She had learned that Garrick had been suspected of helping Briggs , but had been released due to a supposed 'breach in the system' that was said to have used his clearance from an outside source, clearing him of all charges . Garrick was said to be relieved to be proven innocent, and promised to find who it actually was who was feeding information to the criminal.

Naya hoped to god he never found out. She owed Erickson that much.

She also learned that they had removed the bullet from Demi's shoulder, and she was recovering in a room not too far from her's, and it looked like she would make a full recovery. This, she learned from the voice of Tom. He had been here a few times to keep Chris in the loop.

Pretending to be asleep for so long was really tiring . She wished that everyone would just leave so she could be alone to think.

Her wish was granted when Chris and Tom left the room minutes later to grab some food. She opened her eyes, sighing with relief. Atleast now she could see, not that it was a better sight. Hospitals made her sick.

A few minutes later, she heard the door click, quickly shutting her eyes to resume her former sleeping state.

"Ms Rivera, I know your awake..." Said a voice.

Naya was brought from her thoughts to see probably the last person she thought staring at her from the door. It was Garrick. She could only stare at the man, she felt the need to apologize to him for everything , and for believing that he had done this to Demi and herself. She opened her mouth to speak.

Garrick held up his hand, he did not display the same smile she had witnessed in the safe house. Being Detained must have hardened him slightly. "No need." He said, almost reading her mind. "I understand, and I forgive you for thinking such things..."

Naya let out a relieved sigh, nodding her head. "Demi?" She asked with a croak. It was the first time she had spoke, her voice was raw and felt like a thousand razor blades had invaded her vocal chords. How she hadn't noticed this before was beyond her , it must have been the adrenaline.

Garrick cracked a smile. "Shes safe..." He whispered. "Sleeping at the moment in her room. Her vitals are strong and i suspect she should be waking up within the next few hours after all the medications wear off." He let the words echo in the room. " Did you want me to give her a message?"

Naya shook her head. "No..." she said horsely, clearing her throat. "Just needed to know if she was okay..." Looking away from the Doctor, she stared back up at the ceiling blankly.

Garrick walked over to her bedside. "Ms Rivera , I do need to express to you my concerns. What you experienced, was traumatic."

_No shit._ She thought to herself.

Garrick took a breath, practically hearing the girl's thoughts ."Its why, as a medical professional I strongly encourage you to seek further assistance upon your release."

Naya turned her head to stare at the man, her eyes , despite her not knowing, were blank, and expressionless. Though her mind was screaming at the man.

"Ms Rivera, Naya." He said softly. "Do you know why I came back so soon to treat you after my release?"

Naya continued to stare, but after a moment shook her head slightly. She had been wondering the exact thing , their situation really didn't do him much good for his carrier, and after what she had witnessed in the basement of that warehouse. She knew that Carrier driven goals could lead many people to do some unthinkable things.

"I came back, because I know what it's like to deal with what you are experiencing right now." Garrick said slowly.

"How could you possibly-" Naya began.

"Because, before I became a clinical Doctor, I did a tour in Iraq almost directly out of high school." Garrick said softly.

Naya blinked, she had not pegged the man for being part of the army.

"I decided to join when i was 18, shortly after 9/11. My father was one of the Firemen who perished as the second tower fell. I was filled with so much blind rage that i let it take hold of me and draw me to enlist." He let the words sink in before continuing again.

"My father was a great man, He saved people's lives. I was proud to be called his son. Which in turn , only strengthened my need to want to get revenge for his death." Garrick walked closer to the bed, placing his hand on the side. "Do you know how long it takes someone to die from a gunshot wound to the neck?" He asked seriously.

Naya stared at him, she wanted to comment that she knew how long it took to die from a gunshot wound to the lung, but held her tongue, she wanted to see where he was going with this.

"Depending on where it was when it hit, an hour." He said sadly. "My friend and unit mate died when a hostile broke free from his binds , and shot him in the neck while we were in enemy territory. At the time, I had just gotten out of basic training and was thrown overseas. I knew basic first aid, but not much after that. I tried to save his life, but the wound was too deep, and it was too late." He let the words echo throughout the room, never taking his eyes off Naya.

"After that moment, I swore that i would become the person that saved lives. My friend's death drove me to a new path in life , and made me see the bigger picture." Garrick spoke softly. "The army basically paid for my medical training, you always needed medics in the field. The death of my friend brought me to save hundreds in my tour. But, even when I returned. I still saw his face, i still heard him call to his mother in his last moments.

"I do this for him Naya, I do this because if I had known what i know today. I might have been able to save his life. I regret that every single day, and if it were not for me going to seek help about those thoughts. It would have driven me mad."

"I'm so sorry..." Naya croaked. "But what does my situation have to do with yours?"

"You witnessed two people die, almost a third." He said with a sad smile. "Those kind of things dont leave your mind once you witness them. A piece of you will stay trapped in that basement if you dont try and come to terms with it." He took a breath."You were brilliant down there, you held yourself together enough to not only keep yourself alive, but Ms Lovato as well. If it wernt for you, Ms Lovato would have probably bled to death..."

Naya looked back up to the ceiling, tears were streaming down her cheeks, her breath hitched in her throat as the pain from her now set broken rib radiated through her body.

"Which brings me to the other issue at hand. I don't know what Ms Lovato witnessed in the basement , but her history as you know. Is not entirely stable." He mumbled. "This will also have an effect on her , to what extent i do not know. But from what i have witnessed, you two hold each other together, and will be probably the only real people who can support each other at this time."

Naya stayed staring at the ceiling, but her tears stopped. She honestly hadn't thought of the effect this would have on Demi. Her mind had been too clouded with what had happened to her. "I'm so selfish..." She croaked. "I didn't even think about what she would be going through."

Garrick shook his head. "No, You are not. You Naya Rivera. I can proudly say, are the most selfless person i have met. Especially when it comes to that girl." He reiterated .

Garrick patted her shoulder. "Now, please. What do you want me to tell Ms Lovato when she wakes up..."

Naya looked back up to the man, this time her eyes radiating with thankfulness. She had seen why Erickson had taken this man under her wing. He would make a excellent head doctor in the future. "Tell her that I love her , and I will be there as soon as I am able."

Garrick gave the girl a genuine smile. "I will get in contact with the Doctor that saw me when I returned to the states. He will help you Naya. Stay strong , and don't put those skeletons in the closet for them to haunt you."

"Thank you." She said softly as the man left the room.

Naya stared back at the ceiling , though the memories of the previous night were in her mind. She found herself thinking in a new light. She was alive, there was a reason she was alive. More importantly, Demi was alive... And Naya knew the girl would need her more now than she ever did before.

...

Demi didn't have the same luxury that Naya did before she woke to the face of Darius Garrick, Happily joking with one of the nurses in the room.

Needless to say her scream could be heard by two floors.

It took her nearly an hour to calm down and find that Garrick had been proven innocent. That he was as much of a victim of Karl Briggs that her and Naya were.

As suspected, Demi was distraught at finding that Erickson had died in the Basement after saving them both. She always liked the woman ,and the fact her life was taken by that monster made her skin crawl.

Garrick didn't indulge in the same story he had told Naya. But strongly encouraged her to seek Psychological attention. Demi of course figured this was what any Doctor would say. Her previous history was against her , but where did this leave her? Her life was shattered, the woman she loved , hell. The woman she wanted to _marry _. Was almost killed by someone who had a obsessive infatuation with her. She was the reason this all happened, she was the reason Erickson was dead. How could she live with herself?

"Ms Lovato." Garrick said softly. "I have a message from Naya."

Demi looked up to the man. This was something that she wasn't expecting after being hit with the amount of news she had just received.

"She says she loves you, and will be here as soon as she can." He patted her on the shoulder, she instantly recoiled. Lifting his hand, he took a step back. "You should get some rest, some real rest Ms Lovato. You have a long recovery ahead."

Even as the Doctor left, she laid on the bed in all this, Naya was still in love with her. She was a plague that hurt everyone she's ever cared about. She didnt deserve her love, she deserved her hate. Everything..._everything_ was her fault.

She rolled over onto her good shoulder, staring at the wall. She had allot to think about.

...

A week went by, Naya was discharged first from the hospital but naturally, rarely left. For some reason, Demi was denying visitors in her room. Including her. This scared her more than any thought in her mind.

_She was rejecting her. It was over. The last few weeks were just fantasy, nothing was real._ Naya thought as she sat outside the room, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

As suspected, the writers had written off Demi's character. Word was sent to Naya that Heather would be returning to Glee and Brittany would be moving to New York with Santana to pick up where they had left off.

It made Naya sick. How could they do this to Demi? How could they fault her for these events by kicking her off of the show? It was pure and utter bullshit, and she hated them for it.

But she was still under contract, one that held her firm to the show until the end of the series. Unless they terminated the contract, she was stuck.

Still, she wouldn't let her go, Demi wasn't just an on screen fling. She wasn't a fictional character that could be tossed aside like trash. She was her life, her love, her _sanity ._ Demi Lovato was her everything, and if Demi now rejected her , she would lose it completely.

Weeks went by, Demi was moved to a different wing. There were a slew of Glee cast mates who came to 'visit' All of course being shot down. Naya had no choice but to continue to film without the girl, going on with her part as Santana. She often found it hard to hide the scar on her shoulder. Not to mention her ribs had not yet fully mended. But every day, after she'd shoot her scenes, she'd return to the hospital, often to Tom who surprisingly had been more out of the loop than she was.

Her only tie to the girl she adored was Dr. Garrick. He told her as much as he could. Saying that she had remarkably recovered from most of her injuries. But her mental state was all but shattered. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Him.

But Naya would not give up. She would never give up on the girl that held her heart. She just needed to wait for the moment when Demi would give her heart a break, and let her in.

...

Naya's day arrived not too long after the thoughts ran through her head. It was nearly time for visitors to leave .Not that they could make her, most of the time they just let her sit in the waiting room, Garrick often offering her one of the intern rooms to sleep in.

She had a feeling that night that she'd be spending the night in one of those uncomfortable beds. The next day she was suppose to be shooting for most of the day in the studios. More scenes with Heather that meant all but nothing.

"She wants to see you."

Naya looked up to see Garrick staring down at her where she sat. "What?" She asked shocked.

"Demi wants to see you." He repeated with a small smile.

Naya rose, staring at him, still in shock. "Me, she wants to see me?" After all this time?

Garrick nodded. "Yes. Naya, i would take this opportunity while you still can. Please, come with me."

Naya nodded, following the man through the doors.

They walked down the halls, Naya kept her head down most of the time. What would she look like? How had she changed? It had been nearly a month, would she still even care anymore? She had thought about Demi every single second of every single day. Worried about her health and pleaded to the nurses for them to send her messages. She was expecting the worse , but hoping for something, _anything _else.

Stopping, Garrick opened the door to room 1621. Naya had just glanced up at the plaque that read the number as she entered. Knowing that number would probably be forever engraved in her mind.

The room was small, It was not like the other hospital rooms. More like a mini apartment. Naya knew now where they had taken her, it was a private part of the hospital in the mental wing. She had probably omitted herself in here fearing that she would do harm to herself. The very thought made Naya's heart ache.

Garrick let her walk past him, whispering. "Come out when you want to leave."

Naya nodded, taking a deep breath, stepping further into the room. Garrick shutting the door behind him.

It was the first time Naya had seen Demi in weeks. Demi for better words, looked weak and in a vast state of depression, she could see the girl had lost weight and didn't look like the bright and healthy girl she had once known. Demi was staring down at the ground motionless, her back turned to the door. Naya wondered if the girl had fallen asleep sitting up.

"Dem?" Naya whispered.

Naya saw the girl's head turn , the sight made her almost cry. The look in the girl's eyes was lost , she looked as if she hadnt slept for days. All she wanted to do was to hold her in her arms and take her pain away. She wanted Demi to feel safe again.

"Hello Naya.." She whispered.

"Dem..." Naya began in a whisper. " We've been so worried..._i've _been so worried...Why wouldnt you let us in? Demi...Dem..." She took a breath. "I've missed you so much-"

"You should just move on and forget about me Naya..." Demi said, turning her head again as not to look at the Latina. "All I do is bring people pain."

These words seemed to ignite something inside of the Latina. She felt herself clenching her teeth. "Move on? How can I?" She said in a shaky voice. Her fists were clenched as her arms shook, trying to suppress the waves of emotions that were running through her. "You're the only thing i've been able to think about since i've met you..."

There was silence in the room. Naya noted the girl's hair had gotten longer, her roots were beginning to show through the blue. She didn't know why that detail popped out to her, but it seemed to overcome any feature she could pin point.

"Naya-I..." Said weakly, shaking her head before she could continue her sentence. "You need to forget about me. Please, its for the best."

"No." Naya said firmly.

Demi turned around to face the woman, her features were hard , her eyes looked empty and broken. "Just stop Naya! Just, stop!"

Naya could hear the fury in her voice, the only time she had heard this was down in the basement..._ the basement..._ Naya closed her eyes, in her head, she heard gun shots , she heard breathing , she heard a heartbeat. Trying to remember what her Psychologist had told her, she counted backwards from 20 in her head. Letting out a sigh before bringing herself back from her personal hell. "I cant..." She said weakly.

"Why?" Demi demanded after a few seconds. "Haven't I done enough to you?"

Naya's nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath. "Dem..Listen to me. Please..."

"No.." Demi whispered, her voice shaking. "You listen to me...You lost your life because of me, you lost your boyfriend because i lured you into my arms. Because of me you lost your trailer, you lost your possessions and almost lost your JOB." Naya could hear the girl's voice rasing with every word. "You were captured and tortured. You were strung up like a toy and hurt by a man who only wanted to get to _me."_She stopped letting the words sink in. "Because of me, a good doctor is dead , because of me. You almost died." She looked down, squinting her eyes, Naya saw tears forming from the sides. "All because...Because..." She hicked, unable to finish her words.

"All because you love me..." Naya whispered.

Demi nodded, still looking at the bed. "This is all my fault, everything is my fault. I am a plague that should be locked away forever. Thats why you should just get on with your life and leave m-" She was interrupted by a sudden bout of pressure on her lips.

Naya had moved from the middle of the room, crushing her lips into the other girl's. She was so surprised by the coldness of the girl's flesh. One of her hands was propping herself up while the other cupped the girl's cheek.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Demi's hand covering the other girl's desperately,needing to feel her touch. At that moment, all that mattered was the girls joined together lightly by their lips.

Naya pulled away, looking into the girl's eyes. She had noticed that they no longer held the same void she had witnessed when she first walked in. They held more than a glimmer, they held life.

"Demi, You listen to me." She said caressing her cheek with her thumb. "I don't care what happened. I don't care that we went through hell and back. The truth is, hell was not being able to see you , hell was not being able to hold you at night to take away your pain. Demi, I don't fucking care about Briggs , i don't care if he was after you and that was the reason why this all happened." She stopped herself, taking a moment to seal her words with her lips on the smaller girl's . " I love you, and if I learned anything in these last few months. Its that i cant live without you..."

Demi could only stare sadly at the other woman. Tears now freely falling from the girl's eyes. "Oh Naya..."

Naya took her hand from the girl's cheek and climbed on top of the bed. She didnt move to hold her , or to fiercely take the woman's mouth into her own, despite feeling compelled to do so. She knelt on the bed on one knee, taking the girl's hands in her own. Her eyes were filled with need, passion and promise.

"Demi , you are my life now. Every breath I take is because you help me take breath. Every word i speak is spoken words of my heart. Every time i look at you , even now when you have tried so hard to keep me away... I see the most beautiful and pure woman I have ever met... We were meant for each other, written into each other's lives like a song...Or a story. I am In love with every inch of you." Naya Gazed into the woman's eyes that were still freely glistening with fresh tears.

"I cannot live without you Demi..." Naya said desperately. She squeezed the girls hands, taking a deep breath. "Demitra Lovato, will you Marry me?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Well its been a fun ride! I loved writing this fic! It literally has kept me up most nights, trying to find ways to shock you all and keep you entertained!

Please don't worry, this is not the end of these two . This is merely another story begging to be told!

Thank you all again! Please keep your eyes peeled for the next installment!

P.s...Screw glee for bringing Brittany back into the series -.-

With much love , Ehlayah.


End file.
